I Love You, But
by GhostWolf88
Summary: Judy returns to Zootopia to apologize to Nick, only to find that he wants nothing to do with her or her apology. The following story deals with the aftermath of that meeting and the possible future of Nick and Judy. Zootopia, and all characters and places are sole property of Disney., all OC belong to me.
1. I Love you But

**I Love You, But…**

**XxX**

**Judy returns to Zootopia to apologize to Nick, only to find that he wants nothing to do with her or her apology. The following story deals with the aftermath of that meeting and the possible future of Nick and Judy. Zootopia, and all characters and places are sole property of Disney.**

**While convalescing from a cancer procedure, I managed to start throwing this little story together, I hope you all like it.**

…

**The opening scene takes place under the bridge, where Judy tries to explain things to Nick.**

…**.**

**Judy**: "Nick? **Nick?**" _[She peers over the bridge and sees Nick in shades, lounging on a chair, drinking from a cup. Relived, Judy walks up to him.]_

"Oh, Nick! Night howlers aren't wolves, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage." _[upset, Nick puts down the drink and takes off his shades]_

**Nick**: _[deadpan]_ "Wow … Isn't that interesting?" _[gets up and walks under the bridge. Judy, upset, follows him.]_

**Judy**: "Wait... Wait, listen... I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you - I wouldn't forgive me either." _[Nick stops walking but doesn't look at her]_ "I was ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you." _[Nick still doesn't look at her]_ "And after we're done, you can hate me, _[begins to cry]_ and... and that'll be fine, because I was a _horrible_ friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb bunny."

_[Everything is silent, except for Judy's crying. Then a recorded voice is heard]_

**Judy**: _[Through carrot pen]_ "I really am just a dumb bunny." _[Judy tearfully looks at Nick. Nick holds up the carrot pen and replays Judy's words]_ "I really am just a dumb bunny."

**Nick:**_ [turns to Judy] _"And yes, you really are just a dumb bunny. So now what Hopps? I'm supposed to trust you … _again_? First you blackmail me into helping you, then you run off at the mouth at the press conference spouting some speciest crap that screws things up for _all_ predators, thanks a lot for _that_ gem by the way … and _then_ threaten to pepper spray me to top it all off."

_[Tosses carrot pen to Judy]_ "Thanks but no thanks, I'm not looking for a third strike here. Now it's even _more_ difficult for a predator to make a living, legal or otherwise, _especially_ for a fox since you shot your mouth off, so no, I don't forgive you. I don't hate you, but I can't forgive you either. If you'll excuse me, I've got more hustles to plan so just… leave … please. And … don't come back." _[turns and walks away]_

Judy stands alone in total shock for a short time, then drops to her knees crying.

'_What am I gonna do now?'_ she thinks sadly _'There's no way that __any__ predator is going to help me, even if I knew one outside of the ZPD … maybe if I go to Bogo and explain things, I can at least get my job back…'_

After an indeterminate amount of time, Judy decides to head back to the Grand Pangolin Arms to see if her old room is still open, only to find out that it is no longer available since it has been rented in her absence.

'_Just great!'_ she thinks, _'I guess I'll just have to sleep in the truck. Since my phone and wallet are back at the burrow, a motel is out of the question.'_

…

Early the next morning, a bedraggled Judy enters the ZPD.

"May I help you?" asks the pronghorn antelope doe whose nameplate read 'M. Prongs' at the front desk.

"Is Chief Bogo in?"

"And you are?" the doe asks.

"Judy Hopps…"

"….. One moment, I'll see if the chief will see you…"

After a brief exchange, the doe tells Judy "I assume you know where the chief's office is, go on up and knock…" and after a disdainful look, went back to her duties at the desk.

Taking the short trip to the third floor where Bogo's office is, Judy knocks…

"**Come!" **

Entering the water buffalo's office is as intimidating as ever ….

"Sit" says the chief, even though he never looks up from whatever he's reading.

Slowly pulling herself onto the still too large chair, Judy waits patiently.

Laying his papers down, Bogo takes a long hard look at the downtrodden doe.

"Well Hopps, you look quite the worse for wear-"

"Please chief, I-"

"Quiet! When I want you to speak, I'll let you know. Am I clear on that?"

Not daring to speak, Judy simply nods.

"All right, as I was _trying_ to say … just why are you back here Hopps? You turned in your badge did you not?"

Hesitating for a moment, Judy picked up the hint and answered "Yes sir, I did. You see it was like this chief … I quit because I knew that I'd screwed up and made things worse for predators, which I know I did. I was as miserable at home as I was here until I got a bit of useful information from a mammal back home named Gideon Grey. Gideon was a former bully who happened to be a fox until he reformed and became a baker ….'  
'Anyway, we … Gideon, my folks and I, were talking and Gid mentioned that the flowers that we bunnies refer to as Midnicampum Holicithias were also commonly known as Nighthowlers.'  
'With that piece of information, I hurried back to Zootopia to try to find Nick … Nick Wilde, the fox who helped me earlier, to make things right with him so he could help me run down the lead to make things right again."

"Get to the point Hopps."

"…Yes sir … well, I found Nick, but he … didn't want anything to do with me. Told me that things were even worse than before and told me not to bother him again. Out of options, I thought that maybe if I brought you the information maybe the ZPD could make use of it…?"

"And along with this 'useful information' you'd like your old job back?"

"Well, yes, the thought did cross my mind."

"I see …. While we _are_ critically short staffed, I'm not sure if that's entirely doable. You may or may not know this, but with the savage mammal situation is getting so much worse by the day that the ZPD had to let _all_ of our predator officers go, per mayor Bellwether's orders. And not just in Precinct One … but all of the precincts…'  
'There is also a proposal in the works that could possibly require all predators above the age of six wear TAME collars."

"What?"

"They're basically collars that would send an electrical shock to the wearer depending on their emotional state. The more agitated the state, the harsher the shock."

"That's horrible!"

"There's only one reason I'm telling you all of this Hopps…"

"And that is?"

"You worked well with this … Wilde, right?"

"Yes sir … but-"

"If you can win him back over and help track down whatever's making predators go savage, and who's responsible, you can have your job back … permanently."

"I don't understand sir. I already told you that Nick wants nothing more to do with me."

"I will give you just two weeks to find that fox and get him to help you uncover this Nighthowler conspiracy that you're carrying on about."

Reaching into his top desk drawer, Bogo removes Judy's badge and slides it across his desk to her.

"Two weeks Hopps, that's all you've got. Then I expect you to either hand in your badge again, or have this case well in paw … is that clear?"

"If I may ask sir … why two weeks? I mean, last time you only gave me two days, what's changed?"

"In two weeks' time, the mayor's TAME collar proposal will go before the entire city council for a vote. With the council made up of well over two thirds prey mammals, the vote is a sure thing for the collars.'  
'I want my officers back Hopps, all of them, even you. Do you have any questions?"

"Umm, just one sir … is there any way I can draw some funds? In my haste to find Nick, I left the family farm with just my folks' pickup. No money and no phone. I need something, anything, at least enough to buy some gas to get home on. Then I can get my stuff and come back to Zootopia to at least try to find Nick…"

Thinking for a few moments, Bogo asks "Did you ever get your final paycheck after you quit?"

"I don't believe so sir, why?

"You should be due a couple of weeks backpay … but … here" as Bogo reaches into a back pocket and pulls out his wallet "here's one hundred dollars. It should be more than enough to get you home and back. But before you leave, get your spare uniforms and personal effects from the quartermaster and take a good shower, you look terrible."

"No worse than I feel sir. And … thanks chief."

"Hopps …"

"Yes chief?"

With his expression softening somewhat "Good luck, and I mean that. You've simply _got_ to find that fox and get this mess figured out, ok?"

"Yessir, I won't let you down, I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep Hopps…"

"I never do sir, I never do."

And with that, Judy exits the chief's office.

…

Going down into sublevel one, Judy draws her two spare uniforms and retrieves her three sets of civilian clothes and other personal effects from the quartermaster that were put in storage when she quit, then returns to the female locker room to catch a much-needed shower before returning to Bunnyburrow.

Just as Judy exits the shower and begins changing into one set of her fresh civvies (civilian clothes), she encounters Francine Pennington, the female African elephant.

"I _thought_ I heard that you were back Hopps."

"Yea… only temporarily for now at least."

"Really? I'm surprised that Bogo let you come back at all, especially after having to fire all of the preds because of the mess you made at that stupid press conference."

"I know already, ok? Anyway, I finally got a lead while I was at home and had to come and at least share it with Bogo."

"Really? And that was?"

"That the Nighthowlers are flowers and not wolves."

"Really?" Francine asks, her interest piqued.

"Yea, an old friend of mine. A fox … actually. Gideon used to be a bully when I was in grade school, but now works with my family, and is the best baker in the Tri-burrows area."

"So, you came back just to share that tidbit with Bogo?"

"Well, yea … but to be honest, that wasn't my original idea, it was just a last resort."

"And the original idea was….?"

"Pretty much the same as it is now … I've got to find Nick and talk him into helping me figure out the cause of these savage predator attacks."

"Nick …. Who?"

"Nick Wilde, the fox that helped me find the fourteen missing predators."

"Why him?"

Well, according to him, he knows everybody. And if he _actually_ knows everybody, we can track down enough leads to wrap this all up."

"And you have how long to accomplish this?"

"Bogo gave me two weeks."

"Really? Why only two weeks?"

"According to Bogo, the mayor is planning to bring up a resolution to the city council to require all predators above the age of six to wear a shock collar of some sort."

"That's terrible!"

"That's what I said. Francine, if there's anything you can do to help me find Nick, it would _really_ be appreciated."

Seeing the doubtful expression on the elephant's face, Judy continues "Wouldn't it be nice to have Wolford, Fangmeyer and even Ben back on the force? We've all got something to gain here and everything to lose."

"What do you need Hopps?"

"First, I need to go back home to Bunnyburrow to get more clothes, my wallet and phone and should be back by around this time tomorrow. Then I need to find a place to stay, my old apartment is already rented out. After all of that, I need to concentrate on finding Nick. Anything you can dig up on Nicholas P. Wilde, that's Wilde with an E, in the meantime would be a huge help."

"I'll see what I can do. Good luck Hopps, I think you're gonna need it."

"Thanks Francine" and Judy heads out of the locker room, but just as she reaches the door:

"Hopps!"

"Yes?"

"Just asking … but … is finding this Wilde strictly to get another few leads or is there more to it? Something … _personal_ maybe?"

Pausing for a long several seconds "I think it's just for the leads, but … I guess I'm not sure. What if there's more to it? Would that be so wrong?"

"Whatever floats your boat Hopps. It'd be kinda weird, but like the song goes, 'Try Everything' I guess. Anyway, ya better get movin', the clock's ticking."

"I will, thanks …"

…

After gassing up the old pickup and getting a quick bite to eat, Judy heads down the road with only her thoughts to keep her company, since the radio in the truck had long ago stopped working.

'_Is__ there more to this than just the leads for the case? Do I actually __like__ Nick in more than a casual way? Is it possible to want to be with him? Is that why his refusal hit me so hard? … After all of this, would he even begin to __want__ a relationship with me?'  
'No, no way… But then … why not? I'm my own doe. I really have no one to answer to but myself. Mom and dad would probably be against it, especially dad… but so what? Good lord ….'_

…

During the four-hour trip home, Judy's overactive mind left her in more of a quandary than she cared to admit.

Finally pulling up in front of her parent's burrow, Judy is greeted by a set of overly concerned parents.

"Just what's going on Judes?" asks her dad.

"I had to go back to find Nick so we could figure out what's behind the missing mammals and the predators going savage!" she answers.

"Ok, who's this Nick and what about the savage mammals?" asks Bonnie.

"Nick is the fox that helped me find the missing mammals and-"

"A fox you say?" asks Stu "what in the world were you doing working with a fox?"

"Yes dad, a fox. And don't get started on the speciest crap about fox's! Nick is the only mammal in that city that would even begin to help me find the missing mammals."

"So, did you find this … fox?" asks Bonnie.

"His name is Nick mom, and yes I found him … sort of…"

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"…. Well … do you remember that stupid press conference where I spouted that speciest garbage about predators reverting to their savage ways because of their DNA?"

"Yes, I remember." confirms Bonnie.

"Well, Nick was there just off camera and took exception to the remarks. He stomped off very angry, not that I could blame him. I went back to apologize to him and to see if he'd help me find the source of the Nighthowlers."

"And?" asks Bonnie.

"He-he told me to leave him alone and not bother him again."

"Good riddance if you ask me!" says Stu.

"Dad, you don't understand …"

"Then make me understand Jude…"

"I found out that Mayor Bellwether is going to propose a law that would put shock collars on all predators above the age of six."

"Why would that be such a bad thing?" Stu asks.

"Dad, it's tied to their heartrate. Anything above a certain setting would give them a bad shock."

"So?"

"…Let me borrow your stun gun for a sec, please."

"Why?"

"_Give the damned gun dad!"_

"But I-"

"**NOW DAD!"**

"Ok, fine … here." as Stu retrieves the device from his coveralls.

Without a moment's hesitation, Judy suddenly uses the device on her father.

"**JUDY!"** exclaims Bonnie as Stu faints dead away.

"Mom, that's _exactly_ what will happen to predators when they get shocked."

As Stu slowly regains consciousness, Judy explains to both of them more fully "Can you imagine that happening to you or dad every time you're really happy? Or sad? Or angry? Or frightened? Every time your heartrate goes up, you get a shock!'  
'And even worse, how about every time you have sex?"

"**JUDY**!" says Stu.

"What? Do you realize what would happen? Predators would stop having babies! We're talking genocide here. In the space of maybe twenty or thirty years, every living predator could possibly be dead! I don't know about you, but I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen."

"S-surely you're exaggerating" stutters Stu.

"How do you figure dad? How? Tell me, please…"

"….."

"That's what I thought. I have just under two weeks before Bellwether brings the proposal before the city council. The city council of Zootopia is well over two thirds prey mammals, so you both know damned well that the resolution will pass.'  
'Which means I have just under two weeks to find Nick and try to talk him into helping me figure out what's causing predators to become savage."

"What can we do to help?" asks Bonnie.

"B-Bon, you can't be serious!" says Stu.

"No Stuart, think about it for a second. What if this Bellwether suddenly decided that for some reason she didn't like rabbits? _We'd_ be wearing those infernal contraptions. We've simply got to help Judy, whatever it takes, fox or no fox."

Turning her attention back to Judy "What can we do to help Judy?"

"I basically came back to get my wallet and phone. I left in such a hurry before that I forgot them and needed to borrow some money from the chief just to get back home. After I get some sleep, I need to take the truck and head back to Zootopia again to try and find Nick. I guess the only other thing you guys can do is pray that I can find him and can talk him into helping me. If I can't…."

"If anyone can do it, it's you Jude." says Stu. "While I'm not especially hot on the idea of you working with a fox, I guess there's little choice now."

"Thanks for understanding you guys. Now, I'm going to get some sleep and make sure I get everything that I need for when I leave in the morning …" and suddenly having a thought "and dad, could you get me a few pecks of blueberries?"

"Sure, I guess so, why blueberries?"

"Nick loves blueberries, especially those from our farm. If nothing else, maybe I can bribe him with some of our blueberries!"

"Whatever works I guess!" says Stu.

"All's fair and love and war, so they say." says Bonnie.

"Funny you should say that" answers Judy.

"Say what?"

"Umm … I … _may_ actually have feelings for Nick…"

"This is hardly the time for jokes Jude." says Stu.

"I'm not joking dad. Nick is the only one who even _remotely_ believed in me including you two, and I crushed him when I shot my mouth off during that stupid press conference. I wish you could have seen him … he was devastated."

"And _that's_ why you mopped around when you came home … you missed this Nick?" asks Bonnie.

"Yea, I didn't even realize how much until yesterday when he turned me away. That's when I knew exactly how he felt at the press conference. That's when I realized that I liked … no … I love him."

"JUDY?" asks a concerned Bonnie.

"I'm sorry mom … dad … but yes, I think I love Nick, even though he may hate me. Deep in my heart, Nicholas Wilde is the only mammal that I'll ever truly love.'  
'Listen, I need to get some rest because the next two weeks are really gonna be taxing. I'm headed to my old room to get my stuff ready and try to get some sleep. I want to head out early in the morning so I can get started trying to find Nick."

Kissing her parents on the cheek, Judy heads to her old room for some well-deserved rest.

…

Getting sleep was much more difficult than Judy had even imagined. Her thoughts were so conflicted that even though she lay in her bed for hours, she only managed to doze off a few times for roughly an hour all together.

What _were_ her true feelings for Nick? How could she begin to find him if he really didn't want to be found? Would he even help her once she explained things to him? Would he even think twice about a relationship?

"**SHIT!"**

Frustrated by her lack of sleep, Judy finally just gets up even though it's only four am.

"Can't sleep dear?" asks Bonnie as Judy made her way to the kitchen where a breakfast of pancakes, fresh fruit and juice await her.

"No" says Judy in a disappointed huff, taking a forkful of pancake. "I'm still worried about trying to find Nick and worried whether he'll even talk to me even_ if_ I manage to find him."

"I understand sweetie. What are you going to say to him if you find him?"

"That's just it mom, I have no idea…"

"Try the truth then."

"The truth? How in the world will that help?"

"Tell him how you truly feel. If you really love him, tell him. At least then you'll know where he stands with you. And where you stand with him."

"?"

"Does he like you, hate you, indifferent, whatever. At least you'll know."

"I'll think about it, ok? No promises."

…

All packed up and on the road back to Zootopia, Judy has plenty of time to ponder her mom's suggestion.

"_I guess at this point, I really have nothing to lose that I haven't already lost by being honest." _she thinks to herself. _"But first I need to find Nick, then worry about being honest."_

…

Entering Zootopia around noon, Judy begins her search by trying to locate Finnick, Nick's old '_business'_ partner.

Just before sunset, Judy spots the ugly, decrepit van that she knew was Finnick's.

Tapping on the rear door of the van and stepping quickly away so as to not get smacked by Fin's ever-present baseball bat, Judy hears Finnick shout **"Who da hell is it? If that's you Wilde, I already-"**

"It's me Finnick!"

Opening the door, Finick delivers a very angry visage to one half terrified bunny.

"What da hell do ya want, bunny cop?"

"Finnick, I need to find Nick, can you help me again? … Please, it's vitally important!"

"Yea, right. I remember see'n da press conference, you fucked things up big time, ya know dat right?"

"Yes Fin, I know. You helped me find Nick a couple of days ago, please help me again…please!"

"Why? You ain't hurt him enough? Ya needs another go at my pal?"

"No Finnick I swear, it's not like that. Look, if you see him tell him that mayor Bellwether is planning to make it mandatory for all predators above the age of six to wear shock collars. It will give them a bad shock whenever their heartrate goes over a certain point. You'll get shocked if you get too happy. or sad, or whatever. The proposal goes before the entire city council next Friday morning. If I can't find out what's causing the Nighthowler epidemic, the council is sure to vote it in.'  
'Please, just tell Nick if you see him …"

"Why should you care? Yer a prey mammal, dis should thrill da hell otta you."

"Because I like Nick and I don't want to see him hurt, ok? And I don't want to see the genocide of all the predators, because that's what this is. Pure and simple genocide."

"You gots a damned funny way of likin' a mammal, bunny cop. Build him up, then break his heart wit' that speciest crap on tv."

"I know already, ok? I tried to apologize to him when I found him under that bridge, but he just walked off and told me to leave him alone. But I can't. I've got to find him Fin. The only way to save him is to save all of the predators, but I can't do it alone. I have to have him help me if he really knows everyone like he says he does."

"Oh he knows everyone all right. But listen up bunny cop, I have no idea where he is and he ain't got his cell phone on 'cause it goes straight ta voicemail when I try ta call. And no, I ain't gonna give ya his number. but I'll tell ya what … if and when I see him the next time, I'll give him yer message, satisfied?"

"It'll have to do, thanks Fin."

…

As Judy spends the next ten days scouring the city for Nick, it became more and more apparent that if the fox didn't want to be found, no one was going to find him.

Ready to call it quits, turn in her badge and head back to Bunnyburrow, Judy returned one last time to the bridge where she last saw Nick. Sitting on the edge of the cold stones that made up the curb wall, jumping off quickly crossed the young does mind, but was just as quickly discarded.

"_Too low"_ she lamented, _"all I'd do would be to sprain a leg or something."_

"What are you doin' here Hopps?" came Nick's voice suddenly from behind her, almost causing her to inadvertently fall.

"NICK!"

"I got your message from Fin … I asked him not to call you to tell you that he'd talked to me."

"I guess I don't blame you. Why would you want to help me anyway? I'm headed back to the precinct from here to turn in my badge again and go back to Bunnyburrow. I have no idea what I'm gonna do after that..."

"I thought you didn't know how to quit."

"I guess I was wrong, but there's something I need to tell you before I leave. And I already gave you a most heartfelt apology for being so stupid at the press conference, so it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"I-I love you Nick!"

Finally turning to face the fox, tears streaming down her face, Judy continues "That's the reason I came back to this spot … just in case you might be here. I wanted to tell you that before I left. I never realized it until you turned your back on me and left the last time we met. I'm not blaming you for it, I deserved that and more. But I couldn't stand to leave and not let you know. I know you probably don't give a damn about me, and I don't blame you for that either.'  
'I wanted to save the predators yes, but mainly it was because I wanted to save you, the only mammal I've ever loved. And now I've utterly failed at everything. I won't be a cop, I won't be able to save any of the predators and I won't be able to save you."

"…. You're wrong you know."

"Really? Wrong about what? Tell me Nick, what am I wrong about?"

"That I don't care about you…"

"Then why Nick? Why did you walk away? Why did you tell me to go and not come back? Why?"

"Be-because" taking a huge breath "because I love you too."

"But how-"

"How could I send you away? The rule of three Judy. You conned me into helping you in the first place, that was actually well done by the way. But here are my reasons: First, you led me on by saying how much you believed in me. Then you broke my heart with that stupid press conference _and_ threatened to pepper spray me, that made twice. I couldn't take the chance that you would hurt me again … that would be more than even _**I**_ could stand, so I thought that if I sent you away, my heart wouldn't be at risk. But I was wrong.'  
'Not long after you talked to Fin, I came around and he explained your reasons for coming back in the first place. It all made sense to me then. Yes, you wanted to save all preds, but it showed that you wanted to save me in particular, that's why you came to me. Me and not the cops.'  
'So, I've actually spent the last week or so nosing around some of my old haunts and believe it or not, using one of your tricks, I actually managed to record enough to give you proof of who and what's behind predators going savage."

Pawing Judy a small pocket recorder, Nick continues "There's enough here to bring down Bellwether and her chief of security, they're the ones behind everything. Give this to Buffalo Butt and you'll be able to get warrants to raid the processing facility, warehouse and Bellwether's office files and computer and put an end to the savage attacks for good."

"Nick, I don't know what to say… but … then what?"

"I'm not sure Fluff, I'm really not. There's no way I wanna be a cop any more so I won't be your partner on the force. Everything else is up to you."

"You say you love me … is that true? I need to know the truth Nick."

"Yea, I do love you Judy, I truly do, but at _that_ exact moment in time, I really didn't actually _like_ you all that much."

"I think I understand. Is it something that we might could work through?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm willing to give it a shot if you are. The question is, what's next for _you_ …which means for _us_?"

"Will you trust me enough to make a phone call or two? If you will, I _may_ have a solution to at least get us on the right path."

"And that is?"

"I want you to come with me to give this to Bogo. He was the one who trusted me to find you to help solve this. He gave me my badge back on the condition that I had to find you because he put enough trust in you to help crack this."

"And after that, then what?"

"If my phone calls go the way I hope they do, your answer is sitting on the seat of my folk's truck."

Looking at the doe, it only took a few seconds for Nick to make up his mind "Make the calls."

As Judy dials her folk's number, she feels Nick's arms around her. The comfort that she'd been longing for was finally there, hopefully for the rest of her life.

When Bonnie answers Judy's Muzzletime call, she gets a view that she never thought she'd ever see, Judy smiling while being held in the arms of a red fox.

"Hey mom …"

"Hey Judes. I see you finally found your friend."

"Yea, and thanks for the advice. It turns out we're both a bit infatuated with each other. You're sure you don't mind?"

"As long as your happy and safe, that's all that matters."

"And dad?"

"Dad isn't totally convinced just yet" answers Stu "But I agree with your mom, as long as you're safe and happy, I guess I can deal with it."

"Thanks dad, it means a lot. Oh, damn… mom, dad, meet Nick. Say hi to my folks Nick!"

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hopps."

"Hello Nick, you take care of our little girl, y'hear?"

"Yes sir, I hear you."

"Umm dad, are you still having issues with managing the berry patches?"

"…Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"Because I believe that my new boyfriend might be looking for a new job."

Seeing the surprise on her parents faces (not so much Bonnie's), Judy continues "I know it's kinda sudden, and we're really new to each other so things are gonna be a lot slower than usual in the romance department, especially with me being a bunny, but I think we can cope."

"But if Nick is going to be here, what about you?" asks Bonnie.

"Trust me mom, it'll all work out, ok?"

"Ok. Well, call us when you get things settled there ... promise?"

"I'll see to it that she does Mrs. Hopps." promises Nick.

"Thank you Nick, and it's Bonnie if you don't mind."

"Yes ma'am."

"I hate to cut this short, but Nick and I need to get some evidence to the chief and get things sorted out. Love you both bye!"

…

After terminating the call, Judy tells Nick, "Hop in the truck, we need to get this to the chief as soon as we can."

Seeing the blueberries as he enters the truck, Nick suddenly understands where the previous conversations were heading.

Pawing Nick her phone, Judy makes a request "The chief is on speed dial, punch it up for me please."

Hitting the number, Nick holds the phone up to Judy's ear.

"Chief? Yes, it's Hopps. I've got Nick with me and we have all the information you'll need to form a raid and bring down the Nighthowler gang. No, I can't explain over the phone. Nick and I should be at the precinct in about twenty minutes. You can use the time to organize three separate raiding parties. Yes, three. I'll explain everything when we get there."

As Nick casually munches on blueberries, he sees the grim determination return to Judy. Thinking over the implied job in his foreseeable future, Nick knows that he knows nothing about managing a berry field, but if he treats it like another hustle, what can go wrong, especially with Judy's support?

Pulling to a stop directly in front of the precinct, Judy and Nick exit the truck and make a beeline past Ms. Prongs and head directly for Bogo's office.

Playing the contents of the voice recorder, Bogo is totally shocked at the fox's resourcefulness.

"I can see why you though so highly of him, and I apologize for my past comments, both to you and to Wilde here. While Wilde can't participate in a raid being a civilian, would you consider being in on one of the raiding parties Hopps?"

"Only if it's the one raiding Bellwether's office chief" she replies forcefully "I want to see the look on her face when I bust her."

"Done. Wilde, please make yourself at home downstairs. Prongs will see to making you comfortable. Let's go Hopps, we need to get things right."

"Judy" says Nick as they part downstairs in the main lobby "Be safe ... and-" the rest is so soft that Judy needs to lean in close to try to hear and is rewarded with a very sudden and chaste kiss.

"**NICK**!"

"What, I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"That wasn't a kiss … _**THIS**_" as she leans in and grabs Nick's cheeks and gives the most passionate kiss of her life _**"is a kiss!"**_

"**HOPPS!"** bellows Bogo "Get a move on, slobbers can wait. Let's get this done!"

…

Three hours later, the first raiding team returns. Bringing in boxes of files, computers and Bellwether and Doug Ramses, her head of security, Judy reunites with Nick.

"Hopps, Wilde, I want to talk to you in my office. Don't bother with a report, I'll take care of that since I led that particular raid."

Seated in the oversize chair, Nick and Judy face the chief.

"Excellent work, both of you. As promised, you can keep your badge, and if Wilde is still interested in joining the force-"

"About that chief" interrupts Judy.

Turning to Nick she continues "Nick, have you thought about my proposal?"

Staring into Judy's lavender eyes, and knowing full well what the implications were, his answer was "Yes I have, and I accept, but only on one condition…"

Turning back to face the chief, Judy gives her answer.

Sliding her badge back across the desk "For most of my life, I've been consumed with the ambition of being a police officer. I never thought for one minute about a personal life. I never knew anyone … not one single mammal who would support me in _anything_ I did. Nick did that. I never understood that everyone needs someone, to not only support them but to love them … unconditionally. Without reservation. That someone is Nick. He supported my dream when no one else did. Not my parents, not you, no one.'  
'Nick basically solved this case using a suggestion from me and his wits. I know that he doesn't want to be a cop and I support him in that decision … unconditionally. Nick has a job waiting at my family's farm if he wants it and it seems like he does... but only if I'm part of the deal. There is more to life than a job. A loving family is much more important to me right now, and that's what Nick is to me. He's family, my family, the family that we can make together.'  
'Therefore … thanks but no thanks chief. Nick and I will be leaving now and heading back to Bunnyburrow to our life together. Whatever the future holds for us, I know that we can face anything as long as we do it together. Thank you for the opportunity to put this Nighthowler problem to rest, but this is the last you'll see of Officer Judy Hopps."

"Fluff" says Nick, looking at Judy in amazement "You're sure about this? I never asked you to give up your dream, I would never do that."

"I know Nick, and that's what made the decision so easy. As long as we're together, that's all that matters."

Hopping down off of the chair, Judy turns and salutes the chief.

"Goodbye chief, and take good care of Zootopia for me, ok?"

"I'll do that Hopps, I promise." says Bogo softly as the door closes behind the unlikely couple.

**XxX**

_**Please**_** drop a review and let me know what you think of this little foray into the (for me at least) unknown.**

**XxX**


	2. The Call

**2 The Call**

**XxX**

**As you can see, I've decided to expand this to a full story. Please read the author's notes at the end of the chapter.**

**XxX**

After exiting chief Bogo's office, Nick and Judy make their way past the receptionist's desk, earning a disproving look from the pronghorn doe.

Seeing the _'look',_ Nick protectively wraps his tail protectively around his doe, while Judy gives M. Prong a sweet smile and a middle finger salute.

As they exit the front doors of the precinct, Judy notices that the old pickup has been moved to one of several 'RESERVED' spots, with a large rhino grinning and standing guard on the vehicle.

"Brian" begins Judy "what-"

"Welcome back Hopps. We heard about you and the fox taking care of business, so we figured we'd move your old truck and guard it for ya."

"Thanks Brian I appreciate it, but … I actually resigned … again"

"Pressure from Bogo?" asks a suddenly pissed off rhino.

"No, no, nothing like that" she hurriedly answers "Bogo actually wanted to let me keep my badge full time, _and_ wanted Nick to go to the academy."

"Then why leave? Why don't you stay?"

"I realized that I was in love with Nick. Nick has been the only mammal to not try to talk me out of being a cop, to support me all the way. When I was at home, a friend of the family, another red fox actually, gave me the tip that Nighthowlers were toxic flowers and not wolves. After coming back to find Nick, who initially rejected me" noting the angry glance being leveled Nick's way "not that I blame him mind you. Think about it for a second an put yourself in Nick's position … what if it was you who helped me find the fourteen missing mammals, the I told the press that rhinos were predisposed to violence. What would you do? What would _you_ say? Would you welcome me with open arms or tell me to fuck off?"

Seeing the indecision on the rhino's face, Judy continues "After I got the chance to explain the situation to Nick through a former business partner of his" which earned a smirk from the fox "Nick, on his own volition, went and gathered all of the evidence needed to bring Bellwether and her security down.'  
'I figured rightly that Nick wouldn't be comfortable working with the police, which was the final part of my decision to turn in my badge again."

"And the primary reason?"

"To be perfectly honest? As is said earlier, |I love Nick, and he loves me, simple as that. We're moving out to my family farm to work the berry fields ... Nick and I. Together. I don't need to be a cop to make my life complete, not anymore."

"Will-will you at least stop by before you leave? I heard that the council reinstated all of the predator officers after they found out about Bellwether's plan. I know most, if not all, would love to see you one last time."

"As long as Nick's welcome as well, sure. Otherwise no deal."

"No problem. Clawhauser will be back at his desk tomorrow, and Prong will be back down in records. Deal?"

"Deal. C'mon Nick, we need to get a place for the night" and taking Nick's paw, leads him to the old pick-up.

…

Loading into the old truck Judy asks "Where to Slick? I checked out of my motel this morning thinking I'd be heading home."

"Do you remember how to get back to my bridge?"

"I am NOT sleeping under a bridge-" begins an indignant bunny.

"And you won't have to. Just get us there and everything will sort itself out, ok?"

"Whatever you say…" replies a somewhat doubtful doe as she starts the truck and throws it into gear.

The drive to the old stone bridge was basically uneventful and quiet, with both mammals lost in their own thoughts.

Pulling up to the old bridge, Judy asks "Ok, now what?"

"Keep going to the abandoned warehouse and park beside the blue door, please."

Giving the fox a bit of a questioning look, Judy complies.

After parking and exiting the vehicle, Judy follows Nick (who has grabbed her two small suitcases) to the blue door and is pleasantly surprised when he produces a key and unlocks the door.

"Go ahead" he announces "ladies first."

As Judy enters, Nick reaches around the edge of the door and turns on the lights.

Totally amazed at the sight in front of her, Judy takes in her surroundings.

…

"Feel free to look around Fluff, you're gonna spend the night here after all…"

Scanning the large room, Judy notices a large flat screen TV with a couple of gaming consoles and accompanying controllers, a modern well-appointed kitchen, a folding screen that hides a toilet, (small to medium mammal sized – thankfully) a shower and sink, two large standup enclosed closets, one that contains more god-awful Pawaiian shirts, tan pants and ugly ties and one that contains several tasteful suits and several sets of nice casual clothes.

Seeing Judy's questioning look, Nick casually remarks "All necessary for a good hustle my dear bunny! The suits and proper casual clothes are for a more advanced hustle."

"And the god-awful Pawaiian shirts?"

"A distraction. The marks are distracted by the gaudy clothes and aren't paying attention to anything else. Like a certain bunny we both know in an ice cream shop." Nick adds with a smirk playing in his muzzle.

Rolling her eyes, Judy's eyes then travel to the only other major piece of furniture in the expansive room … a single lion sized bed.

Noting the does gaze, Nick is quick to offer "Not to worry Fluff, I've got a sleeping bag and I know how to use it." he says, not wanting to put off his new girlfriend.

"Like hell!" she remarks. "I just got you and I'm NOT letting you go that easy ... not this time."

Noting the suddenly apprehensive look in Nick's face, Judy expounds on her previous statement.

"Look Nick, while I was off, I sorta did some research on vulpine customs and I get where you're coming from. There will be NO extracurricular activities until you're comfortable with it, as much as I might like it to be otherwise. Simply being _with_ you, at least partially clothed and cuddling, will be fine until we get things sorted out, ok?"'

"Ok Fluff, whatever you say."

"But" asks Judy, still marveling at the area "How can you afford this … all of this?"

"It's easy actually" he replies "because I own it."

"You what!"

"I own it all Fluff. The land, the building, the equipment, everything."

"All of it? But-"

"A story for another day, if you don't mind. I promise that I'll tell you everything, just not all at once and not tonight … please."

Looking at a deeply concerned fox, Judy decides to relent … for now.

"Fine Nick, but I expect full disclosure, even if it is a bit at a time…"

A vastly relieved fox simply smiled "I guess I can handle that. Now, I think we it's about time to get something to eat, don't you? I don't have much, but it'll do fo-"

About that time, three _**heavy**_ knocks sound on the door!

Exchanging worried glances, both mammals have to wonder who it could be until…

"_**Fox, please to open door. Mr. Big would speak with you and bunny!"**_

"Kevin? Raymond? What are you guys doing here? I didn't think we were on Mr. Big's radar any more."

"_**Mr. Big says he wants to talk to fox and bunny … you come now…"**_

Knowing that it would do no good to refuse, Nick and Judy went peacefully.

"I don't suppose you guys could tell us what this is about?" asks Judy.

"_Mr. Big not tell us. No more questions."_ says Kevin firmly.

…

As the couple are escorted into Mr. Big's 'office' Olaf emerges, placing Mr. big on the large oak desk.

"Greetings" says the shrew, holding out his paw.

After formal introductions are dispensed with Mr. Big continues.

"Nicholas, Judith, it is good to see you again. I have other matters to attend to, so I shall make this as brief as I can. I know you are wondering as to the purpose of this meeting but worry not, there are no ill feelings at this moment."

"Then why-" begins Judy.

"Let me explain my dear. To begin with, I realize that Nicholas shall be very slow when I comes to revealing some of his past. For the most part, I shall leave that up to his discretion. However, there are a couple of matters that require immediate action on my part, for which I shall apologize in advance."

Handing Nick a piece of paper, Mr. Big continues "Nicholas, this the amount of interest that you have paid me for your _'loan'_ over the past years. Please take it!"

As Nick accepts the paper and reads it, he is in shock.

Being the slightly(?) inquisitive doe that she is, Judy reads the paper and gasps.

"When Nicholas came to me at the age of twelve, he was in very dire straits" explains Big. "It seems that both of his parents had recently passed away and he was desperate for enough money to give them a proper burial."

A mournful Nick further explains "Dad had been caught in a thunderstorm and contracted pneumonia. Of course, back then, he couldn't afford insurance. I mean who in their right mind would insure a fox? Anyway, after few days, he passed away, and mom … mom was so distraught and heartbroken … she-she passed too. It's not uncommon for a fox to die of loneliness and heartbreak with the loss of their mate…"

"Nick ... I-"

"It's ok Fluff. I promise not to die on you too soon. After another fifty or sixty years maybe, but hopefully no sooner."

"But sir" says Nick addressing Mr. Big "really? This much?"

"I had my accountants go over the figures several times Nicholas, I can assure you that it's the correct amount."

"One point seven _million_ dollars? Really?" asks an astounded Judy.

"After over twenty years of accumulated interest, it _does_ total quite an amount." admits the shrew.

"But …" asks Nick "why now?"

"Nicholas, I knew that your heart was never in the tasks that I gave you, so the money was placed into a sort of holding account. I hoped that one day you would be brave enough to leave your way of life behind, and it seems like now you have, with the help of a certain young rabbit.'  
'And Judith my dear, do not overly concern yourself with my involvement in Nicholas's past. He was never more than a delivery todd. No other mammal's life was _ever_ in danger due to any task that Nicholas was given. You have my solemn word on that."

"Thank you sir, that does take a load off of my mind."

"You are very welcome my dear. However, there is more."

"More?" ask Judy and Nick at the same time.

"Yes indeed."

"And that would be…?"

Holding up and motioning with a tiny paw a second time, Mr. Big is rewarded with another piece of paper and a set of keys, provide by the ever-present Kevin.

"For providing the necessary clue that set Nicholas on his journey of finding the information that was sorely needed to catch Bellwether and her accomplices, these are for you my dear." Pawing said objects to Judy, Mr. Big further explains "you have done Zootopia in general and all predators specifically a great service, and need to be properly rewarded. Be advised, I shall not take no for an answer."

Seeing that the paper was another check for the amount of seventy-five thousand dollars, and the keys were to a new vehicle, Judy was stunned beyond belief.

"But-"

"No buts my dear. The money is a donation from me to you for services rendered. I also have it on good authority that you and Nicholas will be in need of a vehicle since neither of you actually own one at the present time, and fear no repercussion's since you are no longer a police officer."

"But … Nick did all of the work, I simply told Finnick what I had learned about the plants."

"When Nicholas came to me concerning the matter, I merely gave him permission to do what needed to be done to acquire the necessary information."

"Which was … what … exactly?"

"That is a matter that you will need to get from Nicholas my dear, as I do not know, nor am I interested in knowing.'  
'Now, it is getting late and as I explained earlier, I have other commitments. As your stomachs are indicating, I am free to assume that you have not eaten lately. Please remain here for a few minutes and my chefs shall prepare a quick meal for the two of you. Since Fru-Fru is currently indisposed, I shall give her your love. Please feel free to let yourselves out after you finish your meals, I bid you adieu."

After a quick meal of fresh fruits and salad, with some fried crickets for Nick, Nick and Judy are shown to the nearest exit by Raymond.

Seeing a brand-new F-150 pickup sitting by the door, Judy correctly assumes that this is the new vehicle that Mr. Big was referring to.

On the dash was a brief note from Mr. Big:

'_Judith, Please do not worry about returning you family's truck to your home, my mammals will see to that.  
Nicholas, my mammals will transport your belongings to your new home when you get settled. Simply notify Kevin at the included number when you are ready to have your things moved.  
Big.'_

"Just follow the drive and turn left. We'll be able to get directly to the warehouse by following the ZR (Zootopia Route) 32." instructs Nick as Judy starts her new truck.

Returning to the warehouse, Nick and Judy reenter Nick's residence.

…

"Well, that was certainly interesting." says Judy.

"You have no idea." responds Nick.

"Really? Do tell!"

"Well, how about a quick shower first, then I'll finish telling you about this wonderful abode of mine?"

"Sounds great, but you go first."

"Ladies first Fluff."

"Not this time Slick, I want _you_ to go first… please…"

"Ok, fine. But whatever you're planning-"

"Why Nick, whatever do you mean?" asks Judy in a sugary sweet voice, that only reinforced Nicks suspicions.

Rolling his eyes, Nick relents and heads towards the shower, but delivers a parting shot "I know you well enough by now to know that you're up to something rabbit …"

'_And you'll find out soon enough!'_ she thinks.

Several minutes later, Nick emerges from the shower, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt.

A taking her turn, and after what seemed like an hour, a freshly showered Judy emerges, wearing only a little bit of nothing black bra and black lace panties.

"Judy, what the hell?"

"What, you don't like?"

"…Uh, well yea I like it … but…"

"But what Nick?"

"I knew that you were beautiful before … but now…just … damn!"

"You-you think I'm beautiful? Really?"

"Of course."

Turning slightly to one side and looking over her shoulder, Judy _has_ to ask "You don't think my butt's too big or my boobs are too small?"

"Fluff, you are the very definition of perfect to me."

Planting a kiss on Nick's cheek, she quickly comments on his sleeping attire "But you're gonna have to lose a few things of you wanna cuddle with me though…"

"Like?"

"Like the t-shirt and the sweat pants. Boxers or briefs only Slick. We may not be getting down and dirty just yet, but I want some fur to fur contact when we sleep. Got that?"

Stunned for just a few seconds, Nick has to agree that that would be ok. "Well, in fox society, the vixen is the boss-"

"And in bunny society, the doe is the matriarch of the burrow, so it looks like I've got you in a double whammy. Now … strip!"

Making the most of the situation, Nick slowly strips off the t-shirt and nonchalantly tosses it into a corner, the even slower strips off the sweat pants and tosses them at Judy, who falls back on the bed giggling like a schoolgirl.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Nick starts his narrative with a reminder "I promised to finish the story about my place, but I also promised earlier to have you call your folks, so let's do that first and get it out of the way. As much as I hate to ask, you might want to put something on over that beautiful body of yours first though."

"Oh crap, I guess you're right. Hold on a second…"

Heading to one of the wardrobes, Judy grabs one of Nick's Pawaiian button ups and slips it on.

"Oh yea, nothing obvious about that at all" smirks Nick.

"What?"

"Wearing that, you look like you've just had the best sex of your life and are calling your parents just to rub it in."

"… Maybe … but for now it's just wishful thinking."

"Fine, make the call … please."

…

Snuggling down comfortably into Nick's lap, Judy makes the MuzzleTime call.

After three rings, Bonnie picks up and the following conversation takes place:

**BONNIE: **Hello? Oh, Stu, it's Judy!

**Judy:** Hey mom, hey dad.

**Stu:** Hey Jude. Umm, why are you wearing that ugly shirt? And is that Nick sitting behind you? And is he … naked?

**NICK:** Hey Bonnie, mister Hopps!

**S:** Young lady I asked you a question…

**J:** Actually, you asked like _three_ questions, but-

**S: **Don't mince words with me young lady-

**J: **Dad, I'm trying to explain but-

**B: **Stu, let the girl explain.

**S: **Where are you anyway? And why is Nick naked?

**J: **Dad, Nick is NOT naked, he just has his shirt off!

**S: **And why are you sitting so close? Are you sitting on his lap?"

**J: **Yes I'm sitting on his lap, that's usually something that girlfriends do. I thought we went ov-

**S: **You move yourself young lady, and I mean _right now_!

**J: **What the heck dad? You seemed fine with us being together just yesterday.

**S**: I didn't think you actually meant together - together, like girlfriend boyfriend. I thought you meant as partners on the force.

**J:** Yea, about that…

**B:** What do you mean sweetie?

**J:** I turned in my badge … again.

**S:** Well that's one good thing anyway.

**B:** Stuart!

**S:** What? At least we won't have to worry about her being hurt as a cop anymore.

**J:** Dad, I'm going to be working the berry fields with Nick.

**S:** But you'll be staying in the burrow when you get back, right?

**J:** No dad, I'll be staying with Nick.

**S:** Like hell you will, I forbid it!

**J:** Dad, stop-

**S:** No. Absolutely not! You will **NOT** stay with that - that _fox_ if I have anything to say about it!

**J**: **DAD**, listen to me – I'm a full-grown doe, and I can make my own decisions, unlike when I was in high school!

**S: **W-what are you talking about?

**J:** After I requested my medical records when I applied for the police academy, I found out that you had the family doctor prescribe placebos in the place of my hormone suppressants!

**B: STUART HOPPS!**

**J: **(Beginning to tear up) No thanks to you,I had to relent to my heat several times.The only reason I didn't get pregnant was because I was smart enough to borrow birth control pills from some of my sisters who were already pregnant. When I _finally_ get to make love to Nick, he'll be getting damaged goods! I can NEVER forgive you for that.

Looking at his wife, who is now the very _epitome_ of the typical angry housewife Stu is only slightly unsettled by the sight he beholds.

Seemly unphased by Judy's accusations, Stu plods on.

**S:** It was for your own good Jude. And I mean it. Judy, you will _not_ stay with that fox. _Period_!

**J:** Then you leave me … that is _us,_ no choice.

**B:** What do you mean Judy?

**J:** Nick and I will NOT be coming back to Bunnyburrow. Ever. At least not until Nick is treated fairly!

**S:** Now you listen to me Jude-

**B:** NO, _you_ listen to _me_ Stuart!

**N:** If I may interject-

**S:** Shut up fox, you have no say in thi-

**B:** Judy dear, let me call you back in a bit, after I've had a chance to talk to your father, ok?

**J:** (in tears) O-ok mom… bye"

…

**AN: kudos to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps (as well as others) for gently nudging me to expand the story … we'll see what happens. Nick's backstory about digging up the dirt on Bellwether will be upcoming as well. This chapter has been written for a while, I just haven't felt well enough to be able to add notes and post it until now. **

**I'm **_**still**_** battling issues with my cancer treatments so chapters will be of differing lengths and postings will be sporadic.**

**Insofar as my other stories… Life is a Highway is on **_**temporary**_** hold until I can recover enough from my battle with cancer to be able to concentrate on the story enough to do it justice.  
KARMA is coming along slowly, a paragraph at a time, and there are 1 or 2 chapters left plus an epilog.**

**I apologize to my faithful readers for the delay in posting chapters to my stories, I promise to make it up to you…**

**Sincerely –**

**GhostWolf88**


	3. Confrontations

**3 Confrontations **

_**As the call is terminated, silence reigns between Judy and Nick for several minutes except for Judy's quiet sobbing.**_

"I'm _so_ sorry Judy" finally begins Nick "I never meant to tear you from your family, to cause such a rift. Maybe-"

"**NO!"** says Judy more forcefully than Nick has ever heard from the bunny "No Nick, _never_ go there again, please."

"But-"

Turning to face Nick and taking his face in her tiny paws, she explains "No Nick, please stop. You _can't_ keep putting me first. You _can't_. It's not fair! Not if this - if _we_ are going to work. It _has_ to be _us _first. Do you understand?"

Considering Judy's statement, Nick quickly comes up with what he hopes is a viable alternative "I understand Fluff. But – how about this: if something will only affect me, I put you first. If it will even possibly affect both of us, it's us. Ok?"

"But Nick … even if it seemingly only affects only you, it still affects me if only indirectly. I don't want to go through the rest of my life without you…"

"Ok then, if it _probably_ only affects you and not me or us, it's you first…"

Rolling her eyes, Judy relents "All right then, fine. I guess I can deal with that. Which brings me to something that I brought up when confronting dad."

Seeing the concern on Nick's face, Judy hesitantly continues "You heard my inability to control my heat when I was younger … I'm so sorry that I can't give you the virgin you deserve Nick. I-"

Gently taking Judy's face in _his_ massive paws, Nick consoles the distraught doe "Judy, listen to me. That was beyond your control. There wasn't a thing you could have done about it at the time, and there's _no way_ I can or will hold it against you now. _When_ we get to that point, and we eventually will, I doubt it either of us will notice … or care … ok?"

"O-ok. Why are you so good to me Nick? I don't des-"

Gently placing a finger on Judy's lips, Nick stops the sentence before it gets any farther "Shhhh. Now it's _your_ turn to stop. You've had a harder life than most mammals would guess. You feel like you don't deserve me and I feel like I don't deserve you, so let's just call it a draw, ok?"

As Nick gently runs his thumbs through the fur on Judy's cheeks, he uncovers the scars on her left cheek, much to Judy's horror.

"Fluff, what-"

"Nick … I-"

"Judy…"

Heaving a _huge_ sigh, Judy makes a confession that she hopes won't undo everything good that has happened the last few days.

"Nick ... I … there's … umm … ok."

"It's ok Fluff. Just breathe."

Taking a deep breath, Judy begins "When I was nine, I was in a skit during the Carrot Days festival. Of course, I was playing a cop and I was heckled by one of the local bullies during the skit. After the skit, the same bully stole some tickets from some of my friends, I confronted him and he pushed me down, then I kicked him in the muzzle and he gave me these scars telling me that I'd never be anything more than a stupid carrot-farming dumb bunny."

"Judy, it's-"

"Let me finish Nick, please … the bully's name was Gideon Grey… he was a fox Nick, a red fox."

Digesting the information for a moment, Nick suddenly realizes a few things, mainly her reaction to his suddenly being aggressive towards her at the press conference and her reaching for the Fox Away.

"Judy, I-"

"Nick, it's ok. Later on, after you walked out of that damned press conference, I realized that I was being hypocritical and speciest. That was the real reason I came to find you and apologize."

"I guess we've both been a bit dumb, huh?"

"So it seems."

"Ok, back to where we were going before that total disaster of a phone call-" begins Nick.

"Just a sec, I need to get comfortable…"

Stripping off the shirt that she had put on before talking to her parents, she tosses the shirt into a nearby corner and is back down to nothing more than her bra and panties.

"There, much better."

"But the shirt was clean!" laments Nick.

"Would you rather sleep with _me_ like this, just the shirt, or alone?"

"I'll take you as you are…"

"Good choice. But … what am I gonna do about my dad? He's sure to come here looking for me…"

"Let me see your phone for a second!"

Pawing Nick her unlocked phone, Judy looks on with curiosity.

As Nick scrolls through the settings until he finds the app he was looking for, he goes through and changes the settings on that particular app.

"What-"

"It's basically a 'kitsitter' app." he explains as he disables the app. "It gives whoever has your account, meaning your parents, and most likely your dad, your exact location whenever they activate it on their end. With this deactivated there's no what to trace where you are. We can go to your provider tomorrow and change the number."

"If I asked, would you get me a new phone?"

"Of course, but … why?"

"I'm going to send mom a text telling her that I'm going to get a different number and phone. I really don't want anything to do with the one I have because it reminds me to much of my father."

"Text her using my phone. That way she can tell your dad it was just a prank call or whatever, and we can just turn off your old phone and remove the sim card."

"That could work" says Judy, holding out her paw and wiggling her fingers "Gimmie…"

Judy caps off the evening sending Bonnie a short text before cuddling up with Nick to get some well-deserved rest.

"There, done. Now, let's get some sleep, you can tell me about your place tomorrow."

…

_**At the same time in Bunnyburrow, the following conversation takes place between Bonnie and Stu:**_

"Stuart Hopps, what on _earth_ were you thinking having Doc Brownpaw give Judy placebos?"

"I figured that if she had a couple of litters, she'd realize that her place was here on the farm, with us!"

"You were willing to sacrifice our daughters' chance at happiness, just to keep her here? Are you crazy?"

"She'd be safe here! Safer than in the big city."

"Stuart, how can you say that? We've lost kits due to illness, to accidents and to kit birth. There's no way you could've protected her from any of those."

"The chances would've been lower."

"You don't know that…"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I'm going to Zootopia and drag her back by her ears if necessary-"

"I guess you leave me with no choice …"

"Meaning what? Exactly?"

"I want you out of this burrow … **NOW**!"

"W-what? You-you can't do that, this is MY burrow!"

"And I happen to be _matriarch_ of the burrow, so that means that I have the final say about everything…"

"But-but-"

"But nothing. With the attitude that you have, and the fact that you knowingly and _purposely_ withheld proper medication from Judy when she was younger, you need to either get your head screwed on straight or else!"

"Or else … what?"

"You're going to stay in the guest cottage from now until at least the end of next month. That gives you forty-three days to figure things out."

"And if I haven't?"

"Then I'll have no choice but to excommunicate you from the burrow … permanently!"

"You can't legally-"

"I not only legally _and_ morally can but will! And if I have to, I'll drag you and Doc Brownpaw to court and have you both put in jail for endangering a minor. You know I'll do it Stuart!"

Totally shocked at Bonnie's determination, Stuart relents and heads to the bedroom to pack some clothes.

"Stu" says Bonnie as he exits their (now her) bedroom, suitcase in paw "Just so you know, I don't enjoy this at all, but you've _got_ to get over your unreasonable hatred of foxes and your overprotection of Judy. Nick seems to be a trustworthy sort, and Judy loves him. That should be enough for you.'  
'And just so you know, don't try to fake understanding all of this and coming around with me. I'll know if you honestly come around or not, and won't hesitate for a single second about putting you onto the street or in jail. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head "Yes, yes I do."

"Good. Now, I expect you to work the fields like always, and if you know what's good for you, you won't breathe a word of this to the kits. Just tell whoever asks that we've had a misunderstanding or something of the like… got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

After Stuart exits, Bonnie gets a text on her private phone from an unknown number:

'_MOM, THIS IS JUDY – I'M SENDING THIS FROM NICK'S PHONE. I'LL BE GETTING A NEW PHONE AND A NEW # IN THE MORNING. PLEASE. SAVE THIS # AND MY NEW ONE WHEN I CALL … LOVE YOU, JUDY' _

Texting back a thumbs-up, Bonnie heads to bed, knowing that this will be the first time in over thirty years that she'll be sleeping without her husband.

'_I'm sorry Stu'_ she thinks _'but this is the way it has to be, at least for now. Please come around soon, I miss you already!'_

…

**The next morning in Zootopia in Nick's (and now Judy's as well) residence:**

Waking up, Judy was not exactly sure for a moment where she was, wrapped up in warm red fur was a bit of a shock after all.

After the initial shock wore off, she remembered – she was with Nick … in his home … in an old warehouse!

"Nick?"

"…Hmmm? What Fluff?"

I'm really here? With you? We're really together … right?"

"Yes, we're here together, you and I … together. Is it really so hard to believe?"

"Well yea, it kinda is. But I'm happy that it is what it is."

"So … what say we get up and get dressed. I really don't have much around to eat, so how about a nice leisurely breakfast at the Zootopia House of Pancakes? My treat. We can talk about my – home over breakfast. Then we can go get you a new phone and maybe a new laptop if you want one."

"That sounds nice. Let me get a few clothes on and … umm-"

"Yes?"

Until I can get some cash, would you mind getting me a few new changes of clothes? I've only got a few sets clean. Yea, I know we just washed what I have, but I only really have three sets altogether, and-"

"It's ok Fluff, I'll be happy to buy you some new stuff, and no you don't have to pay me back. Call it a getting together present. Ok? While we're out and about, we can get your money into a bank account so you're not without funds if we happen to get separated, you know go different directions while shopping, that kinda stuff."

"Yea, that's actually not a bad idea. Truth be told, I'm not used to having _any_ kind of money, let alone as much as Mister Big gave me. You probably need to put yours in the bank as well, right?"

"Yea, I guess. You need to remember, I'm not as needy for cash as you are though. But if it'll set your mind at ease, we can stop and I'll drop mine off at Zootopia Federal as well."

"Umm … would it be ok if we swing by the ZPD sometime today? I promised the guys I'd stop by just to say goodbye but only if you're welcome as well, otherwise it's no deal remember?"

"You seriously want me, a well-known scam artist, to voluntarily go by the ZPD … again? And it's not even life or death this time! Really?"

"Look Nick, you know they want me back, and they know you helped solve the Missing mammal case, so if I get them to promise to not arrest you, will you come? Please? Besides, nothing happened the last time we were there together, remember?"

*sigh* "Ok, I guess you're right. But it's the last thing on our list, ok?"

"Actually, I think it should be the first. Shift change is at seven, long before the banks and cell company open. Please?"

"Really?"

Seeing the determination in Judy's large purple eyes, Nick knew that he was fighting battle "Fine! Happy now?"

"Yes. Thanks Nick" as she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the end of his nose.

…

With Judy wearing her pink plaid top and a pair of well-worn jeans that she knew Nick loved seeing her in, Judy was ready to go and was just waiting for Nick to finished dressing, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't be wearing one of those Pawaiian shirts that she detested.

When he emerged wearing pale blue button-up shirt and black slacks, Judy was suitably impressed.

"Looking good there Slick, really great choice. Now I feel underdressed!"

"You look as cu-beautiful as ever sweetheart, don't change a thing"

"Nice save there Nick."

"Yea, well your right hook _is_ pretty convincing…"

"C'mon ya wuss, I don't hit that hard!"

"Fluff, you're a lot stronger than you think. I thought I heard that you knocked out a rhino at the Academy…"

"Ok, ok, I'll _try_ to not hit the poor delicate fox so hard the next time. Happy?"

"You have _no_ idea."

…

Making their way to Precinct 1 in Judy's new truck, Judy and Nick make it in plenty of time to talk to Clawhauser before the morning briefing.

'Hey Ben" greets Judy "glad to see that you're back at the front desk."

"Glad to be back too. But what's this I hear that you aren't going to be coming back?"

"That's right. I finally realized that there's more to life than a job, even this one.

"Then what are you going to be doing? Will we see you again? Ever?"

"Tell you what Ben, see if you can get Prongs to relieve you at the reception desk and join us at roll call. You'll find out along with everyone else. Ok?"

As Nick and Judy wait patiently just outside of the bullpen door, both notice more than a few 'looks' and Judy at least overhears several offensive remarks ranging from _'pathetic, token rabbit'_ to _'filthy pelt'_ and _'untrustworthy fox'_ to the final remark that makes her blood boil, which was _'disgusting inters'_.

Looking at each other, the two small mammals decide with an unspoken agreement not to say anything just yet, that they'd wait until they were in the bullpen and call mammals out in front of Bogo and the rest of the shift.

Entering the bullpen just as Higgins called the noisy group to attention, Judy prepares to address the group.

"Hopps…?" says Bogo, just noticing the pair.

"Hey chief" she greets her former boss "I promised McHorn I'd stop and say 'hey' to everybody before we left town."

Turning her attention to the assembled officers, Judy begins "I was going to be brief and tell everyone how nice it was to be a part of the ZPD, and how delighted it was to work with everyone, trying to make the world a better place. However, seeing the hateful looks that both Nick and I got as we stood in the hallway, and hearing the nasty remarks directed our way, I've changed my mind.'  
'With the exceptions of Brian McHorn, Francine Pennington, Ben Clawhauser, Higgins and Chief Bogo, you all are the most speciest bunch I've had the misfortune to be associated with!"

Taken totally by surprise, Bogo decides to listen rather that interrupt and dispute Judy's assessment of his officers.

"Have you clowns forgotten what these are used for?" Judy continues, indicating her large ears. "Yea, I heard you calling me a token bunny Snarlov. And Wolford, where the hell do you of all mammals get off calling Nick a filthy pelt? But the worst was you Fangmeyer! How _dare_ you call Nick and I inters when everyone in the precinct knows that you've been screwing Detective Oates in the janitor's closet?"

"Those are some pretty serious accusations Hopps!" says Snarlov.

"They're nothing I can't prove!" fires back Judy as she brings out her trusty carrot pen and starts a playback.

"_Look at those two inters!"_ comes Fangmeyer's voice _"They disgust the hell out of me."_

Turning to Bogo, Judy powers on "I can give you a copy of these asshats and their slanderous comments if you actually care chief."

Face red in barely contained rage, Bogo answers tersely "Of course I care and of course I want a copy. And I can assure you that _everyone_ on that recording will be dealt with as harshly as regulations allow! There is no room in this precinct or department for that sort of garbage."

"Until a few minutes ago, I was sorry to be leaving, that I might be regretting my decision to leave. However, this little display of specism has convinced me that I made the right choice the first time. You lot are worse that the criminals that you haul in here on a daily basis. Anytime you want to see what specism looks like up real close, just look in the mirror."

Looking at Ben and addressing him as well as the few mammals she could _actually_ call friends, Judy finishes her tirade.

"I really don't know for sure what Nick and I are gonna do in the near future, but I think some alone time as far away from Zootopia as we can get sounds like a pretty good thing right now."

Again addressing the chief "There's been a change in plans. We won't be going to Bunnyburrow anytime soon because my dad is totally against Nick and I getting together, just like this bunch of speciest jerks. But as long as Nick and I are together, it really doesn't much matter what we do or where we go. I'm going to have a new phone number in a little while, and I'll text it to you when I get calmed down a bit. Then you can reach me if need be. I'll also e-mail you a copy of the contents of my voice recorder."

Taking Nick by the paw, Judy heads towards the bullpen door "C'mon Nick, let's go, I'm more than finished here. Besides, I'm hungry and you promised to treat me to breakfast."

As Nick and Judy depart the bullpen and the door slowly closes, they can hear the beginning of a serious dressing down begin.

"Snarlov, Wolford and Fangmeyer, you three…my office-"

**XxX**

**AN: To the guest reviewer who suggested that Nick's mom might be still alive, I will put that to rest here and now. As explained in the last chapter, Nick explained how his parents died and Mr. Big explained that Nick buried BOTH parents when he was twelve. **


	4. Nick Finally Shares

**4 Nick Finally Shares**

**XxX**

**AN: I managed to finish this before New Years but not in time for Christmas. Please enjoy the last installment of 'I Love You But…' this year.**

Exiting the bullpen and heading towards the main entrance, all the while totally ignoring the hateful looks thrown their way by Prongs again, the couple made it out of the building and got in Judy's truck.

"Now what?" asks Nick.

"Breakfast, then a new phone … then I guess the bank."

"And I can fill you in on how I acquired the warehouse over breakfast…"

"Yea, that could work."

…

Following Nick's directions, the pair ended up at a quaint diner, not far off Sahara central.

'_Mel's Diner'_ Judy thinks to herself '_kinda … cute. Different but cute.'_

"Nick … I thought we were going to the ZooHop!"

"Change of plans. This is cheaper and has much better food. Besides, I know the owner."

"Of course you do!"

Entering the diner, Nick and Judy are greeted by an elderly vixen whose nametag revealed her to be 'Alice'.

"Hey Nicky, you're here kinda early. And who's the cutie?"

"Alice please" hurriedly begins Nick "I _know_ you know better than to use the 'C' word around a bunny…" which at least _partially_ deflected his bunny's anger.

"Yea, sorry, I'm not thinkin' clearly today fer some reason. Been one of them days, ya know?"

"Been a rough _couple_ of days actually." replies Nick.

"So, what'll it be fer you and yer … lady friend?"

Seeing the questioning look coming from his bunny, Nick decides "How about a couple of breakfast specials, with juice for Judy and coffee for me.

"Carrot juice if you have it please." says a slightly mollified Judy.

"Comin' right up."

"**Mel, two specials, one with and one without … and hurry it up, Nicky's got a lady friend ta feed!"**

"Really? This I gotta see, Nick Wilde with a-"

Stopping dead in his tracks, a medium sized brown bear simply stares at Nick and Judy, especially Judy.

"You … I know you … you're that bunny cop, the one on TV."

Hanging her head, Jud admits "Yea, that was me…"

"Do you know-" Mel begins with more than a touch of attitude.

"You need to stop _right_ _there!_" threatens Nick. "Yea Judy made a mess of the press conference, but she made things right by getting _me_ the clue that put Bellwether and her ilk behind bars for good and ending the Nighthowler crisis. If you have a problem with _her_, you have a problem with _me_, so let's _not_ go there, ok?"

"You see how empty the café is Nick" laments Mel. "All because this bunny cop shot her mouth off at that press conference."

"Look" says Nick, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration "at the press conference she was set up to fail by none other than Bellwether herself. The questions were all pre-arraigned to be asked by her thugs planted in the crowd in order to get Judy to say something that would end up with bad answers on something she knew little about. It was all staged to piss off the public, and it worked. Shortly after the conference Judy quit the ZPD and returned home to Bunnyburrow in shame. She worked for fifteen years to be able to work for the ZPD and look what happens. Everyone knew she'd mess up the conference and they put her out there anyway. The ZPD, the mayor, everybody threw her under the bus simply because she was a bunny.'

'Shortly after the press conference she quit the force and went back to Bunnyburrow. When she was there she got a big clue from a mammal that was a bully to her when she was just a kit. So she came _back_ to Zootopia looking for me. **Me!** Not the ZPD, me! She wanted _me_ to help her make things right! And what did I do? I told her to go away and leave me alone. Why? Because she hurt me twice before and I couldn't risk being hurt again. You know why that was? Because I love her ….'

'Anyway, she found Finn again and asked him to find me and tell me about the _real_ reason that predators were going savage. It's a plant, a freakin' plant. Paintball type pellets filled with a concentration made from a specific flower was making everyone go savage. Once I had that information, I knew that I had to find out who was behind it all, and it was _Bellwether_ of all mammals. A freaking ewe!'

'I found Judy on the old stone bridge in the abandoned industrial park, ready to quit and go back home again to Bunnyburrow. When I told her that I had the evidence she needed to put and end to the savage attacks, we went straight to the ZPD and gave it to the Chief. From there the cops went and raided Bellwether's office and the production and distribution plants. When the chief wanted to Judy to keep her badge, she gave it back. The reason for that was that since she and I were both subjected to hateful looks and nasty remarks at the precinct, she quit … again. For me, she quit because she wanted to be with me and she knew that I wouldn't be a cop.'

'We _had_ planned to go and work the berry fields on her parent's farm, but her dad went on such a rant against her being with me that that's out as well. So, here she is … nowhere to go and with no one left in this world to turn to but me. We're _together_, and you can either like it or we walk. And if we walk, I'll let _everyone_ know what an asshole you are. And if you think business is bad now, it'll only get worse. So, what's it gonna be? Are you over it or are we gone?"

Totally stunned by Nick's laying out the events of the past couple of days, Mel and Alice both sit down and take in everything that Nick had just told them.

"I … we … had no idea."

"No one does, and the really sad part is that no one ever will. The ZPD takes all the credit and the story ends there."

Standing and walking over to the downtrodden bunny Mel apologizes "Little lady, I'm truly sorry that I treated you like I did. No one deserves to go through what you've been through. Please, have a seat, breakfast is on the house."

"Thanks for the apology, I can tell that it's heartfelt, but I'll pay for our breakfast jut like always." insists Nick. "We're not looking for handouts, just some understanding."

"As you wish" replies Mel "but you're gonna have to deal with getting an employee's discount. That's my final offer…"

Looking at Judy, Nick lets her make the decision "Up to you Fluff… whadda ya think?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's eat, I'm starving.'

After Mel goes back into the kitchen to fix their meals, Nick gives Kevin a quick call.

"Yea Kevin? It's Nick Wilde. Would you please load Judy's truck up and get it to Bunnyburrow as soon as possible? Yea, the Hopps Farms. I don't want it sitting around the warehouse in case Judy's dad has a tracker on _it_ like he did her phone. The next hour or so? Yea, that'd be great. Thanks big guy. Give Big and Fru-Fru our regards."

With the atmosphere much more relaxed, Nick and Judy enjoy a good warm breakfast.

"I know I promised to tell you about my place over breakfast, but with everything that happened, how about after we're finished running around instead?"

"I've waited this long, I guess a little bit longer won't hurt."

Finishing and saying their goodbyes and promising to stop back again, out our couple heads for the local Horizon store to get Judy her new phone.

Exiting the store and sitting in Judy's truck, Nick suggests Judy call her mom using the paw's free device that is in the vehicle before heading to the bank.

After a few rings, Judy's mom picks up "Hey mom, it's Judy."

"Judy, honey, I was beginning to worry! Are you and Nick ok?"

"We're fine. We stopped off at the ZPD to say 'bye to everyone and then went for breakfast."

"How did things go?"

"… Well, to be honest, they really sucked at the precinct!"

"What on earth happened?"

With Judy briefly outlining the events at the precinct, her mother is obviously upset.

"My goodness…!"

"And just think mom, Nick faces this _every_ single day, _just because he's a fox_!"

"What did you do then?"

"We went for breakfast at a little place called Mel's."

"And?"

"It started off kinda rough, but once Nick set the owner and his wait staff straight, it turned out rather pleasant. After breakfast, we came to the Horizon store where Nick bought me a new phone. Um, I may have forgotten to mention that we were 'escorted' to a former employer of Nick's last night…"

"…"

"Dad's old truck is gonna be delivered to the farm" looking at Nick who answers the unasked question of when (the call is on speaker remember),

"Probably in the next four-or five-hours Mrs. Hopps."

"I thought we agreed that it's Bonnie Nick…"

"Sorry ma'am, but my mom raised me to be respectful of my elders. Kinda difficult to break the habit, even after all these years. Especially for my girlfriend's parents."

"I understand and you're forgiven. So … just exactly _what_ happened last night?"

"Well … like I said, we were escorted to a former employer of Nick's. When we got there, mister Big refunded a bunch of Nick's money and explained why he did so. Then he gave me a reward for saving his daughter's life my first day on the job."

"Refunded some of Nick's money, gave you a reward … I'm confused."

"Ok" begins Nick "Firstly, I took out a loan years ago from mister Big and the money he gave me was the accumulated interest from that loan."

"But … I still don't understand, I'm sorry."

Getting a slight 'ok' nod from Nick, Judy expounds on the tale.

"Nick's parents died when he was twelve, and he borrowed the money to bury them from mister Big. He's been paying it back ever since."

"Oh my! So, this mister Big … he's a loan shark or something?"

"Umm … sorta kinda?"

"And you got money from this mister Big for saving his daughter … why?"

"It was my first day on the job and I was chasing a weasel who robbed a store. He kicked a giant donut that would have crushed mister Big's daughter if I hadn't done something. Taking the money wasn't illegal since I'm not a cop anymore, and I don't consider it immoral. Plus, I could really use the money since I'm basically unemployed."

"I guess I see your point. But why is the family truck being returned? Don't you two need transportation of some sort?"

"Well, along with the money, mister Big gave me a new pickup truck. So yes, we have transportation."

"And you _are_ staying with Nick right? I mean, you DO have a place to live… right?"

"Yes mom, I'm staying with Nick at his place. Which brings me to dad. Has he calmed down any?"

"No. I actually had to make him stay at the guest cottage until he can accept the fact that you and Nick are together."

"Mom, really?"

"I'm afraid so. Why he seems to hate the fact that you're in love with Nick is beyond me. There has to be a reason why he hates foxes like he does. The clawing by Gideon when you were a kit _can't_ be the only reason. I actually had to threaten him that I'd go to the sheriff because of his and Doc Brownpaw's withholding of your proper medication when you were a teen."

"My gods mom, what have I-"

"No Judy, stop. Your father brought this on himself. I had to get mean with him because he threatened to go to Zootopia and drag you back physically if he had to."

"Which brings up another point." interrupts Nick. "There's an app on your phone, and on all of the kits phones as well I'm sure, it's called a kitsitter app. It gives GPS coordinates to _any_ specific phone, probably by name in your case and that of your kits as well. It basically allows the user to track and find anyone who's on that particular plan easily. If you'd like, I'll text you the directions on how to find and disable that particular app."

"I'd like that very much, thank you Nick. So, what are your plans now?"

"Well, from here we're going to start a bank account for Judy. Past that, we really have no plans. A short vacation to decompress maybe?"

"Those sound like some good plans. Please, keep me informed, I still worry about my daughter."

"We'll do that Bonnie, I promise. And while we're on that subject, after everything settles down, would you be ok with coming to Zootopia for a small visit? I know Judy 'd love to see you and I'd kinda like to meet you face to face and we don't know when we'd be able to safely travel to Bunnyburrow."

"That would be lovely Nick. Just let me know when you think you'd both be ready for a visit and I'll be happy to visit for a while, no matter how short or long it might be..."

…

After texting Bonnie instructions on how to find and disable the kitsitter app, Nick guides Judy to the main branch of Animalia National Bank where he does his banking, as limited as it is.

Getting Judy an account complete with an ATM card, and adding the money that _he'd_ received from Big to his own account took less time than they imagined, so the next stop was back at the warehouse.

Returning to the warehouse and anticipating the details about how Nick had acquired it, Judy stripped down to her bra and panties and headed for the bed.

"Fluff…..?"

"Look Nick, ever since that day at the Carrot Festival, I've deprived myself of simple pleasures like walking around naked or near naked, just to concentrate on being a cop. I've already promised not to push the physical part of our relationship until you're ready, but I'm _NOT_ going to deprive _myself_ of a simple pleasure like being at least _almost_ naked with my boyfriend and some good fur to fur contact. So, unless you've got a _valid_ reason for _not_ wanting this, _strip_!"

"Ok Fluff, ok. I don't have a problem with it, just making sure was all."

"Well … get buff and get over here then…"

After stripping down to his boxers, Nick joins his bunny in bed and cuddles up close.

"Now for the sad tale of how I came to own this warehouse. This used to be a plant that manufactured large metal and neon signs for all of the businesses in Zootopia, large and small. Dad had hired on as a maintenance mammal and worked here for years. Of course, being a fox, he was lucky to have a legit job, but was vastly underpaid at the same time.

"When I was nine, just after the Junior Ranger Scouts mess, the plant underwent a change of ownership. The Grazers, a family of elk who had started the business and owned it for decades, sold the business to the Longtooth Consortium. The Consortium consisted of lions and tigers from the Savanna district. They were quick to recognize my dad's talent of maintaining and fixing the machinery that the company relied on and made up the difference in his pay. They not only gave him a substantial raise, but back paid him for all of the years that the Grazers had shorted his checks.

"Of course, mom and I never knew about the pay difference because dad put it all in the bank, knowing somehow that the Consortium would never be able to keep the business going. When the business finally did fail and dad was out of work, he managed to do a few hustles to keep us housed, fed and clothed until the property came up for sale.

"After a couple of years with absolutely _no one _showing any interest in the property, dad offered the real-estate company that controlled the sale of the building and grounds pennies on the dollar for the entire thing."

"But-"

"He was gonna build an amusement park Fluff, a basically predator only themed amusement park … he was gonna call it Wilde Times."

"Nick that sounds wonderful. But … what happened?"

"One night, dad was on his way home from the warehouse after putting in a long day of designing rides and was caught in a thunderstorm, the worst one in years. The car broke down and he had to walk halfway across Zootopia in the rain. He caught pneumonia, and of course when he went to the emergency room, he was stuck in a corner for hours and died before he was attended to. I'm sure _you_ know how delicate a fox's immune system is, and I'm sure the ER staff did too. When mom found out from the cops that dad had died in the ER while awaiting treatment, she became depressed and died the next day …

"There I was, twelve years old and had just lost both parents. No money and no way to earn enough to give my folks a decent burial, I did the only thing I could think of … I went to see Mr. Big. He loaned me the money, with _manageable_ weekly 'payments' plus interest of course. I never realized until years later that the interest was more than the loan payments, so I just got deeper and deeper in debt.

"After several years of hustling to make a living and keep Big off my back, a down on his luck estate lawyer found me and turned me on to the fact that my dad had a fair amount of money in the bank, plus this beautiful warehouse full of junk equipment. How he found out I'll never know.

"Since I'd been on the street for years and accumulated a fair amount of street smarts, I negotiated a deal with the lawyer – he got five percent of any cash and I got everything else – and I ended up with the building and its contents property and … six and a half million dollars."

"But … why on earth-"

"Would I continue to hustle?"

"Well, yea!"

"Firstly, habit. Secondly, what do you think would happen if various animals found out that a fox, of all mammals had millions of dollars?"

"So, no one else knows? Not even Finn?"

"Besides me, _you_ are the only other mammal that I can think of who knows."

"You mentioned equipment. I don't remember seeing any equipment in the rest of the building."

"Maybe because I sold it all and stuck the profits in the bank with the rest of the money…"

"But-"

"The amusement park was dad's idea, not mine. I don't have the attitude for it."

"So, in reality…"

"I have just over twelve million in the bank."

"And an empty building and an overgrown lot…"

"And a house that I haven't set foot in for over twenty years."

"A house?"

"My parents house. After they died, I couldn't bear to go back."

"Is it still standing?"

"Yea … an escrow account of some sort took care of it until I settled the estate, and I've paid to keep it up since then including all of the maintenance inside and out, but I could never find the courage to set foot inside it again."

"But why?"

"Too many memories … and the fact that I've basically been alone since I was twelve."

"But you're _not_ alone any more Nick."

"What are you trying to say Judy?"

"_I'd_ like to see your folk's house, and you _need_ to go there as well, to finally get some sort of closure."

"I don't know-"

"Please Nick. I still have both parents, and I can't imagine losing one ore even both, especially at such a young age. But you _can't_ keep carrying this around with you for the rest of your life, it's not healthy."

Pulling back so their noses just touch, a tearful Nick looks deeply into Judy's wide amethyst eyes "Fluff … I-I'm scared."

"But you're _not_ alone anymore Nick. I'll be right there beside you."

"Promise?"

"Of course, dumb fox. I'll be there, with you, no matter what."

"Then maybe … we can …visit my folks?"

"When was the last time you visited them Nick?"

"The-the day of the funeral."

"**NICK!"**

"I know. I know already, ok? I - I just couldn't bear to go back. I've always wanted to, but never found the courage, always made excuses."

"Then it's settled. The only question is simply this: parents first or house first?"

"… I think my folks first. It'll make going to the house easier to handle."

"All right then. A quick nap, then lunch, and then we visit your parents. Ok?"

Pulling Judy up close and giving his bunny a very chaste kiss "Works for me Fluff, works for me,"

**XxX**

**Breakfast at Mel's – yes, I know, Nick always ends up taking everyone to Mel's. **


	5. Facing The Past …

**5 Facing The Past … **

**XxX**

After about an hour, Judy manages to prod the fox enough to wake him.

"Nick …NICK."

"What Fluff?" he replies, not exactly awake.

"It's been an hour, get up already!"

"Jus' a little longer… k?"

"Nick … c'mon … please? For me?"

Seeing Judy's big purple 'doe eyes' look instantly melts the todd's heart.

"Ok, ok, turn off the cute already … **OWWW!"**

"Nick you _**KNOW**_ better than to call me cute…"

"As your boyfriend I reserve the right to call you cute!"

Tapping a blunt claw against one of her large front teeth in thought for a moment, Judy comes up with a solution.

"I'll make you a deal … you can call me cute when it's just us – you and me – but _if_ you screw up and call me cute when _anyone_ else is around, I'll beat you senseless. Deal?"

Thinking over the suggestion, Nick decides "Deal … cutie!"

"You're gonna make me regret this aren't you?"

"I hope not…"

"Back to reality now. Get up, we're gonna go visit your parents … **RIGHT?"**

"Yes Fluff, I promised. Let me get myself together and we'll take one of my cars instead."

"Ok, I'll just - wait … what? One of your cars? Why didn't you tell me you had a car … cars, whatever?"

"Firstly, it never really came up. Second, unless there's a dire need, I _never_ drive. And third … the cars … they were mom and dads."

"Oh" says a suddenly put off Judy "I see. I'm sorry Nick, I-"

Taking the bunny into his arms "It's ok Fluff, I understand, really."

Leading his bunny to a section of the warehouse that looks deserted and empty, Nick discloses not one, but two vintage automobiles.

The first is a '55 Nomad in powder blue and white. The second is a fire engine red '64 Chevelle SS.

"The Nomad was dad's idea of appeasing mom. She wanted a station wagon and _that_ is what she got!" indicating the Nomad.

"Nick they're beautiful."

"Yea. The '55 was dad and mom's 'everyday' car" reveals Nick using air quotes "And the Chevelle was dad's pride and joy … his hot rod. Dad was driving the Chevelle the night … the night …"

"Oh Nick … I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's ok Fluff, really. It's about time I faced the reality that mom and dad are gone, and that I need to move on with my life. Your insisting that I visit mom and dad, and my old home is a step in the right direction."

Leading Judy to the Nomad, Nick opens the passenger's door for his bunny.

"My, ever the gentlemammal." she says with a happy smile, trying to put Nick at ease, at least a little.

…

Making a quick stop by Otterton's flower shop along the way (at Judy's urging), the couple finally sets out for Nick's much postponed meeting with his parents.

Driving Judy to Pinehurst Cemetery near the Meadowlands, Nick is otherwise quiet during the entire ride, lost in his thoughts, mostly of dread…

While watching Nick as he drives and seeing his mood become a bit more a bit more pensive as time goes on, Judy reaches over and gently touches his arm.

"It'll be ok Nick, I'm right here. You're _not_ alone any more, I'm with you all the way … ok?"

"I know Fluff … it's just … I don't know. It's been _so_ long, I don't know what to say…"

"Just say what's in your heart, they'll understand."

"_Why_, after all this time, would they understand?"

"Because they're your folks Nick, that's why."

Giving Judy a quick look out of the corner of his eye, Nick snarks "Like your dad?"

"That's not fair Nick…"

"… I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just _so_ nervous…"

"It's not like you're gonna get cussed out if you mess up ya know!" she quips.

"Har, har, funny. Leave the poor jokes to me Fluff." he answers with a gentile smile.

"_Nope!_ When you set yourself up like that, I'll take every shot I can get."

"Anyway … we're here." He says as he parks the car and switches off the engine.

…

Gathering up the flowers, Judy paws them to Nick, who paws one set back to her.

"You can give those to mom, if you don't mind. I really think she'd like you … you know …"

"Of course, no problem." giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she takes back the flowers.

Approaching the gravesites, Nick stops and hesitates for a second until Judy gently nudges him "It'll be ok Nick…"

Nick stops and stares or a second at the two well-tended headstones - _Johnathan Joseph Wilde _and_Anna__ Marie Wilde._

Kneeling and placing the flowers (yellow roses, rose colored foxgloves and forget-me-nots with baby's breath garnish) by his father's headstone, Nick begins "Hey dad … mom … I-I I know I've been neglectful … and I-I'm so sorry. I-I just couldn't find the courage to visit.

"Then this hardheaded, kindhearted bunny came into my life. I know you'd be mad at me for the way I've been acting since … since you've been gone, but … that's gonna change now. With Judy in my life, I've finally got a reason to go down the straight and narrow, just like you wanted me to. I know I was a pawful after the Junior Ranger Scouts thing, but … well I guess I was a bit of a pawful anyway, huh?" letting out a sad laugh.

"I'm sorry about the amusement park dad, but it was your dream and not mine. For now I guess it'll just stay as it is until we figure out where we're gonna go, what we're gonna do.

"I really don't know what the future holds for me … for us (glancing at Judy) but I do know that I truly believe that together, we can do anything. Anyway, we'll try to visit more often, but right now we really have no idea what the future holds for us, except that we'll be together, no matter what."

…

Seeing Nick step back, Judy takes the hint and steps forward and places her flowers at Mrs. Wilde's headstone.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Wilde … I know you don't know me, but my name is Judy Hopps. I-I hate to say it, but I hurt Nick terribly a few months ago… I-I had no idea how speciest I was until I was finally confronted by Nick. he read me the riot act and rightfully walked away from me. Later, after we both had time to cool off and I contacted him through his friend Finnick, he allowed me to take him to the police and undo at least some of the damage I had done earlier.

"Since we both discovered that we actually had feelings for each other, we've decided to at least _try_ to be together, much to the chagrin of my father. Mom seems to be ok with Nick… as long as I'm happy she's happy. We'll have to work on my dad I guess, but even if he's not ok with us it doesn't matter to me.

"You see, I've never actually had _anyone_ support me and my desire to be a cop before, but Nick was ok with it. I decided to be with him instead of returning to the ZPD because of the speciest attitudes of the other officers and my boss. I have no idea what we'll do in the future, but as long as we're together we can do anything…"

"I guess we'll be leaving now" says Nick. "We're gonna go by the house … I've kept it up, but haven't been back since … well you know when."

…

Trudging down the short path to the car, Nick feel a bit better, but is still apprehensive about going to his old home.

"You ok?" asks Judy.

"Yea… no … I don't know. The visit seemed to help, but…"

"If you wanna go back to-"

"No Fluff, I-I need to do this … _now_, otherwise I may never get the courage up again, even with you along."

"Ok then … let's go. But … how about a quick bite to eat first. I'm hungry so I know you have to be. Plus, it'll give you a few more minutes to work up your courage."

Nick exhales loudly and agrees "… Ok. There's a Salads and Subs just up the street, we can eat there."

After being seated and ordering their meals, and hoping to at least partially set Nick at ease before going to his kithood home Judy asks "Nick…"

"Hmmm?"

"Umm … what can I expect to see when we get to your old home? Please."

"…. Typical two-story house I guess," he begins after a few moments thought "off white color paint with green shutters. Large garage, nice front yard with a large back yard … white picket fence in front with a privacy fence around the rest of house."

"And the inside?"

"I-I'm not sure…"

"Really? I mean-"

"I've driven by it countless times in the last twenty or so years, but never could work up the courage to go in. The mammals that were tasked with keeping it up, especially the since I got control of it, were simply told to clean and maintain it and otherwise to leave it as it was. As far as I know, except for making sure that there wasn't any spoiled food in the house, it's pretty much exactly the same as it was when … I … left. The water and electricity are still on, I still get bills for them every month, but beyond that I really can't say."

"Nick-"

"It's ok Judy, really." he says, giving the bunny a soft smile "I've needed to do this for a _long_ time, and with you beside me, I'm sure it'll be ok. Difficult, but ok."

"If you say so… anyways, we're finished here, so if you're really up to it, let's go."

…

After paying the bill and returning to the Nomad, Nick again holds the door for Judy, then goes around to the driver's side, climbs in and starts the big block motor.

Taking a deep breath, Nick steels himself for the inevitable "Ok …. Here we go!"

…

Pulling up the short driveway and parking in front of the unattached garage, Nick parks and kills the engine.

"If you need a minute …" suggests Judy.

"No, if I don't go now, I'm afraid I'll never go." echoing the statement made earlier in the day.

Exiting the car and moving to Judy's side, he opens the door and waits for her to join him.

Before entering the house, Judy notices the exterior, which is pretty much as Nick described it earlier … two stories, off-white paint with red shingles and green shutters, complete with a wrap-around porch that goes along the front and driveway side of the home. _'Reminds me of a certain fox I know and love' _she thinks to herself.

Slowly moving to the side door, Nick uses the only other key on the keyring to unlock the front door.

"We've got this." says Judy as she takes Nick's paw in hers, showing him her best smile.

"I believe you're right." says Nick a bit uncertainly as he slowly opens the door to the back porch.

…


	6. Home Again

**6 Home Again**

**XxX**

Slowly moving to the side door, Nick uses the only other key on the keyring to unlock the door.

"We've got this." says Judy as she takes Nick's paw in hers, showing him her best smile.

"I believe you're right." says Nick a bit uncertainly as he slowly opens the door to the back porch.

…

Stepping into the porch and giving it a quick look around, Judy immediately notices something – odd.

"Nick…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is there a door in the floor?"

Laughing, Nick answers "Fluff, it's the basement. The furnace, an old root cellar and some other storage is down there. We can take a quick look later if you're _really_ interested."

"We'll see, anyways … show me the house … please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Entering the house from the porch, Judy notices that all of the curtains are closed and the house has a slightly foreboding feel to it.

"Is it my imagination-" she begins.

"No Fluff, I think I feel it too. The house feels …"

"Sad? Lonely?"

"I'm not sure if that's quite it, but I guess it'll do for now."

"Would you be ok if I open some curtains to let some light in? I don't have that excellent night vision that you were blessed with."

"Sure, knock yourself out."

As Judy pulls back the two sets of curtains closest to her, she sees the rooms immediately brighten.

Staring straight ahead, she sees two sets of glass doored shelves filled with brightly colored plates. There are a series of drawers below the doors,

"Dad used to get mom those plates every year for Christmas and such." volunteers Nick, with a touch of sadness in his voice and on his face.

Stepping a bit closer to the display, Judy observes a door to her immediate left. In that room is a well-kept bathroom, with an old-style commode, sink and a cast iron tub with clawed feet.

"Nice" she comments, especially eyeing the tub. "Where does that door lead to?" indicating another door on the direct opposite wall.

"That goes into … mom and dad's bedroom."

Seeing that Judy's getting uncomfortable, Nick pulls her to his side "It's ok Fluff, I promise."

"You're sure?"

"Kinda, yea. _I'm_ the one who's supposed ta be uncomfortable here not you, remember?"

"I know, but still-"

"C'mon, let's see the rest of the house…"

…

Turning to their left, Judy notices another set of glassed doors and many drawers, exactly like those next to the bathroom. This set is filled with mostly good china and silver serving items such as gravy boats and the like.

"The good dishes are on display like you see" comments Nick, "while the good napkins, table cloths and silverware are in the drawers. Go ahead and look if you'd like."

Stepping closer and opening a drawer, Judy sees the good dinnerware is gorgeous and flawless. Opening a drawer, she finds that the cloth napkins and tablecloths are of excellent quality and have varying designs embroidered on them.

"Stuff for every occasion and holiday." says Nick.

"It's all beautiful" says Judy as she runs gently runs her fingers over the napkins and tablecloths. "It's such a shame they haven't been used in so long."

"Is that a hint Fluff?"

"What? No … yes… I don't know … why?"

"Maybe … if this goes well and you're not uncomfortable with it …"

"We could live here? At least temporarily?"

"Yea, maybe…"

"I'd _love_ to Nick. but … how about you? You've been avoiding this house for so long…"

"I know, but still. I'm trying to deal with it … finally, thanks to my beautiful bunny." which give Judy pause to momentarily blush. "If I can handle it, can you?"

"If you're willing to try, then count me in." she says, giving her fox a quick squeeze.

"Ok then. As you see, beside the good stuff is the stove and fridge, with the washer and dryer, and laundry stuff is the shelves above them are behind you.

"Moving on, you can see the kitchen table in the middle of the floor with the pull-down light above it. I actually had a pet parakeet when I was five or six. His favorite perch when we'd let him out was on the light cord. One day he managed to chew through the cord and the light fell onto the table when we were eating supper."

"What happened then?"

"Mom made me give the bird to one of my aunts and uncles. He got out when one of my cousins left a door open and that was the last anyone saw of him."

Not bothering to stifle a giggle, Judy says "I can just picture the lamp falling and everyone jumping out of their seats."

"Yea. Mom was super pissed, especially with me in shock and dad laughing like there was no tomorrow."

Looking around the rest of the kitchen area, Judy sees that for the most part, it's a typical house style kitchen. Overhead cabinets for storage of everyday plates, cups and glasses and drawers and doors below the counters for foodstuffs and other everyday items, with plenty of counter space, a two-tub enameled sink with a well-placed light above the sink.

Seeing an odd-looking cabinet with a crank protruding from one side, she has to ask "Nick, what in the world is that?"

Smiling, the todd walks over and turns the crank a few times, then lifts the lid.

"It's an old phonograph Fluff. Here, let me show you."

As Nick selects an old record from the storage space below the turntable, he places the disc on the turntable, selects the proper speed (78RPM), places the tone arm in the record and turns it on.

"This was one of mom's favorites …"

As the haunting strains of the Hennessee Waltz (Tennessee Waltz) fill the room, Nick holds out a paw, inviting his bunny to a dance.

"Nick, I can't dance…"

"That's ok, I can't either…"

Gently stepping on Nick's feet to make herself a bit taller, Judy manages to join Nick in a makeshift waltz.

As the song ends, the couple simply stands still, holding each other in a tight embrace.

…

As he gazes into a set of wide amethyst pools, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" asks a slightly choked up Nick.

"Not since this morning, no."

"More than life itself Judy, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"I know Nick, I can feel it."

Slowly loosening the embrace, Nick suggests "Let's … let's finish our little tour, ok?"

"Yes, let's. If we're planning on maybe living here, I'll need to know my way around."

Indicating a door on the opposite side of the kitchen table, Nick tells Judy "That leads to mom and dad's bedroom. If it's ok with you, I'd kinda like to show you that room last…"

"That's fine Nick, it's your house and your tour…"

"No Fluff, it's _our_ house now. Everything that was _mine_, is now _ours_."

"Nick-" says a now tearful bunny.

"Judy, we may not be legally married, or even had sex yet, but I already know that you're the only female for me. You already know that species means nothing to me, so just accept it or tell me now that you don't want to marry me…"

"No Nick, I _do_ want to marry you. I'll marry you _today_, as soon as we can get to a preacher of Justice of the peace if that's what you want."

"But …?

"I _would_ like for at least my mom to give us her blessing first. From the sound of talking to her on the phone, that won't be a problem. I'm just worried about my dad. As high strung as he is, I just don't know how it would affect him. We _could_ secretly marry and not tell anyone except maybe mom I guess."

"Let's finish touring _our_ house and discuss it later, ok?"

Giving her fox a gentile kiss on the tip of his nose she agrees "Yes, lets."

…

Walking through the French style oak and glass doors into the spacious living room, Judy notices that even though everything is in really great shape, it is severely dated with the house not being lived in for around twenty years. The sofa and two chairs, the coffee table and end tables, even the tv are all well over twenty years old.

Noticing his bunny's interest in the décor, Nick has to comment "If we still want to move in after it's all said and done, we'll update the entire house. A complete makeover probably isn't necessary, just updating the appliances, carpets and such."

"You're sure you'd want to change it all?"

"Yea, I'm sure. I don't want the place to be a shrine to my parents, I want it to reflect _us_."

Seeing the large bay window in the front of the living room, facing the street, Judy walks over and takes a moment to simply sit and enjoy the view, looking out at the front yard and seeing the sparse traffic slowly go by.

"Funny, mom used to do the same thing, and sitting on the same pillow..." says Nick with a wistful smile playing on his lips.

By now, Judy was getting used to Nick's reminiscing and chose not to comment for several moments.

Holding out a paw, Judy beckons "Come here Nick… join me for at least a moment or two. Please?"

"Gladly Fluff." was his answer as he sits next to her and draws her into a brief cuddle.

…

After several moments Nick breaks the cuddle "C'mon, I still need to show you the rest of the house."

Noting the tiny look of dread on his face, Judy asks "Nick?"

"One … one of the rooms I'm not real happy about showing you, but it still needs to be done if I'm gonna get past this. Just … try to understand, ok?"

"I promise."

As the pair slowly climbs the stairs, Judy notices a window and a short sort of landing as the stairs take a 90 degree turn to the right.

"I used to sit here and watch the neighbor kids play before I managed to get my homework done…"

"But, the lot is empty."

"There used to be a big two-story house there when I was a kit. The Bigpaw's used to live there. I used to walk to school with their kits before they moved."

"Bigpaw … Bigpaw… I know that name I think …. Were they hares?"

"Yea, they were as a matter of fact."

"So, where was the school? I don't remember seeing one close when we got here."

"You see where that upscale apartment complex is? The school used to be there. The gas company overfilled the propane tank one time and the overflow seeped into the physical plant. They evacuated the school but it finally exploded, killing the superintendent and janitor."

"That's awful!"

"After that, coupled with living too close to a family of predators, the Bigpaw's moved. From the sound of it they moved to Bunnyburrow?"

"Yea, they moved into a smaller burrow close to ours. The parents were, and still are, as big of a speciest bunch as my dad."

"Figures…"

Noting her puzzled expression, Nick continues "I'll explain in a bit, let's just finish the tour first, ok?"

"If you say so, sure."

…

As he tops the stairs, Nick turns to his left and opens the door to the first room.

"This was my room when I was little. After I started to school, I moved to the next room on this side of the hall."

Observing nothing in the room that stands out, simply a single bed just large enough for a young fox kit and a small chest of drawers, Judy's curiosity is sated quickly.

Moving to the next room which was on their right, Nick opens the door.

"This was the guest room. Nice huh?"

Seeing that the room was very large, taking up entirely that side of the upstairs, Judy explores the room.

A large queen size bed dominates the leftpaw side of the room, while an equally large stand up closet was located on the wall closest to the foot of the bed.

With Nick nodding ascent for her to go ahead and look in the closet, Judy sees shelves of bedding linens, blankets and quilts that haven't been used in decades and a large cedar chest.

Opening the chest, Judy finds more pawmade quilts, blankets and some kit clothes, which includes those specifically made for newborn kits in both blue and pink.

"The blue ones are mine from when I was a kit." Says Nick.

"And the pink ones?"

"Mom and dad kept trying for more kits, specifically a vixen to 'round out the family' as dad put it, but that never happened." he says sadly.

Gently closing the chest, then exiting the closet, Judy takes stock of the rest of the room.

While there was the usual large chest-of-drawers along one wall, a small anteroom off of the main room drew her attention.

Situated in the little room was an elegant antique three mirror vanity with matching padded stool.

"Mom had that moved up here because it took up too much space in their bedroom" says Nick

"It's beautiful."

"It suits you, you know…"

"Nick?"

If we do move in, I think I'd like to move it back downstairs, into _our_ bedroom."

"_O-our_ bedroom?"

"It makes sense Fluff. There's no sense traipsing up and down the steps if we don't need to. I wanna move mom and dad's stuff into this room and we'll redo the downstairs bedroom to suit us."

'As long as you're sure…"

"Yes my love, I'm sure."

…

Moving to the final room, Nick feels the need to explain something fully before he opens the door.

"Before I open the door, I need to offer a brief explanation for what you'll see. You have to remember that I was only twelve and had just lost both parents within a day of each other. Please don't judge me … please."

"I-I'll do my level best, I promise."

Opening the door, Nick steps aside to let Judy take in the majority of the room in one look.

The room was a total disaster. Broken toys were all literally scattered everywhere in the room. The bedsheets were torn to shreds, as were the mattress and box spring. The wallpaper and curtains were totally shredded and hung in ribbons. A small lamp was lying in a corner, totally mangled. A chest of drawers was devoid of all of its drawers and clothes were torn and shredded and a few pieces actually hung from an overhead ceiling fan.

"The cops treated it as a crime scene until I confessed to do in all of the damage you see. If not for my uncle LeRoy and aunt Irene, I would've been hauled off to juvie (juvenile hall). They argued that since it was _my_ stuff and in _my_ own home, there wasn't a thing the cops could do except be sued for illegal detention of a minor. And you'll never guess who was the primary on the case…"

"… Bogo…"

"Got it in one. _Now_ do you understand why I've always been leery around cops, _especially_ Bogo?"

Seeing the tears forming in Judy's eyes, Nick is quick to head off any pity that she might have for him as a youth.

Kneeling and taking the bunny into his arms, Nick tells her "It's ok Fluff. I'm fine now thanks to you. The first order of business, _if_ you still wanna move in here, is for _me_ to clean up this mess. And it's something that I'll need to do by myself. I know you wanna help, but this is something that I have to do … alone."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime then? I can't just sit by and do nothing…"

'Why, you'll do what most females love to do! Go shopping of course."

"For?"

"New appliances for the kitchen and laundry, new carpet and tile, new living room furniture, new bedroom furniture for our bedroom, groceries, pots and pans, you name it!"

"Nick, I couldn't possibly-"

"I won't take no for an answer Judy. If you're not sure about something, take a picture and text it to me. Simple!"

After a few moment's thought, Judy gives in "Ok, fine. Now, I need to see our bedroom…"

"And then the garage and the … playhouse."

"Is that what that little building is?"

"It started out life as a chicken coup, but dad had it moved in to give me someplace to play and still stay in the yard."

…

Going back downstairs, Nick takes Judy to the bedroom that they will soon share.

As Nick opens the door, Judy sees a fairly large room and a lion sized bed which dominates the wall closest to the kitchen. A fair-sized chest of drawers sits between two windows that look out into the same lot as the small landing at the mid-point of the stairs.

A large walk-in closet occupies one end of the room, while a door that leads into the bathroom is on the other end.

Opening the drapes that cover the windows, both mammals marvel at the wonders that the sunlight brings into the room that has been unoccupied for over twenty years.

As Judy opens her mouth to express the wonder of the room, she suddenly stops.

"Nick … did you _feel_ that?"

"I-I think so. It-it almost felt like … the house sighed?"

"Then either _I'm_ going crazy or we both are."

"Are you having second, or maybe _third_ thoughts about moving in here?" Nick asks.

"Not really. If the house, or maybe your parents are happy with us moving in, I'd say we're good."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, let's see what's in the garage."

"Works for me, let's go."

As they exit the house through the back porch, Judy tugs Nick's paw.

"Nick…"

"Yes?"

"Let's … let's look in the basement, please."

"You sure? It might be spooky down there. Might be a wild animal waiting to pounce on an unwary bunny…"

"There's gonna be _no_ fooling around until we're married, do you understand?"

"Of course I do. Why so serious all of a sudden Fluff? You know darned well I was only foolin' around! I'd _never_ go against your wishes like that."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me…"

"It's ok. You're sure you wanna go down there?"

"If I'm gonna live her I need to know what's down there, right?"

"I guess" he says as he leans down, grabs the pull ring and lifts the door, which swings open to the right, where there is a latch of sorts to keep the door from accidentally falling shut.

"Ladies first?"

"Not on your life Slick. If there's something bad down there, you'll see it long before I-"

A loud _**'click'**_promptly cuts Judy off as the basement lights come on.

"You literal shit!" comes from Judy's lips, followed closely by **"OWWW!" **as Nick is on the receiving end of a hard punch.

"Dang Fluff…"

Without another word, a slightly miffed Judy slowly goes down the steps and gazes into the basement, followed at a respectable distance (just out of punching range) by Nick.

To her left, Judy notices light streaming in through a small rectangular window that's partially covered by a growth of hollyhocks along the side of the house.

Just to her right is the furnace with a large tank of some sort right next to it.

"Fuel oil tank." remarks Nick "Even though the house was upgraded to electric HVAC some time ago, there's actually a small generator on the other side of that small door behind the furnace. If the power goes out in the winter, the generator kicks in and at least we have heat. In the summer, like now, we just turn the generator off."

Kissing her fox on the cheek "Nice. Your idea?"

"Yes it was, actually."

"Moving on…"

Noticing that there really isn't anything remarkable in the rest of the room, just old oil cans, and such, Judy moves to a small side room just off to the right at the far end of the main room.

On the left wall, another small window covered by a well-worn curtain lets a small amount of light into the room … as the overhead light seems to have burned out. Opening the curtain, Judy sees a shelving unit along the wall opposite the window.

There are rows of canned vegetables like asparagus, corn green beans and?

"Nick, what is crappy? (pronounced croppy) And what are pike? And bullhead?"

"Those are fish Fluff. Mom used to can them after dad and I went fishing. Cheap source of protein for the discriminating predator."

"Oh ick! Really?

"Fluff, you _know_ that we preds need our protein, and that's way better for us than Bug-A-Burger and stuff like that."

"I guess. Anyway, what's in this box marked Segrams? That's booze isn't it?"

Not hearing a reply, Judy turns to see Nick standing stock still, eyes wide open and mouth agape. "Nick?"

"I-I can't believe they're still here …. After all this time!"

Moving forward and gently taking the box in his paws, Nick simply says "Follow me."

Moving upstairs and going straight to the kitchen table, Nick sets the box down and lifts a flap to quickly peek inside.

"Judith Laverne Hopps" he begins with a dramatic flair "I hereby bequeath the contents of this box and all of it's value to you as a pre-wedding present!"

Seeing her confusion, Nick gently removes a small stack of-

"Comic books? Really?"

"Not _just_ comics Fluff, these are the first three years of every series that Marval put out! Iron Mammal, Spider Mammal, The Fantastic Fur, Sergeant Furry, Doctor Stange …!"

"Ok. So what?"

"Without taking them to an appraiser, I'd guess ofpawedly that there are probably between two-hundred thousand and five hundred thousand dollars' worth of comics here to an avid collector."

"Wait, what? Really?"

"Here, let me check on Zoogle-"

After typing in the search parameters on his phone, Nick is totally shocked at the results.

"Holly … shit!"

"Nick?"

"The current price offered by a certain collector for this particular comic" pointing to Spider Mammal #1 "Is just over one. million. dollars!"

"C'mon, really?"

"Here" he says as he passes Judy the phone "look for yourself."

"Oh …. My … god!"

"Do you realize that if the rest of the comics in that box are even close in value, you may have over seventy-five _million_ dollars' worth of comics there? And after taxes, it would still be in excess of fifty million."

"Nick, I-I can't take these. These are yours from when you were a kit!"

"Wrong answer Cottontail. I gave them to you and you're gonna keep 'em, or sell em."

"But-"

"Yes, yours is _**really**_ nice, but that's beside the point."

"Nick…"

"Judy listen …everything I own, the house, the warehouse, everything, including every dime in the bank is _ours_ … yours and mine. But most of all it's yours. I told you once that we are as good as married and I meant it. So please, no arguments about the comics, ok?"

Suddenly launching herself into her fox's arms "Nick, you damned foolish, loveable fox you…"

After a very passionate kiss, Nick has to separate them.

"Fluff, if you really wanna wait for the physical part of our relationship, we gotta stop … ok?"

Slightly disappointed, she agrees "Ok, fine. Let's go outside."

…

Opening the garage, the first thing that catches Nick's attention are several sets of large wood framed screens.

"I'd forgotten about those!"

"And they are…?"

"I know you noticed the wrap-around porch when we drove up. The screens go along the driveway side with one panel that has a door. We used to sit and watch the rain when I wasn't getting my tail tanned for sitting on the roof during thunderstorms"

"You did _what_?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yea, if you go back to my first old room, you'll notice that the north facing window overlooks the roof of the bathroom. I'd go out on the roof to enjoy the cool nights. That is until I accidently put a hole in the roof and rain started leaking into the bathroom. I guess that's when I got moved to my other room. That didn't work too well either, because the _south_ window in _that_ room opens up and I could climb out and sit on the roof over the porch."

"And you got cured of that … how?"

"I was sitting in the rain one night when lightning struck that transformer right there" pointing to the device less than half a block away "Scared the crap otta me. That put an end of my sitting in the rain escapades."

"I would hope so. Damn Nick…"

"I know, I know…"

Checking out the rest of the contents, what they found was typical – fishing poles, an old tent that looked like it would fall apart if it was even touched, an old sled, and a lot of miscellaneous junk.

"I guess all that's left is the playhouse" comments Judy and Nick closes and locks the garage door.

The small building, which began life as a chicken coop, has a door on the far end and two large windows on the side facing the house.

"Umm, yea, about that…." begins Nick a bit shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Judy asks as she enters the small building, obviously meant for kits.

As Judy enters the small building and her eyes adjust to the dim light, her eyes pick up something that makes her understand Nick's unease.

"Nick … what's this?"

"Umm, what's what? … Precisely?"

"Don't play dumb with me fox! This heart carved in the wall with the initials NW and JB in it!"

"Yea, well that … _may_ … have been one of the other reasons that the Bigpaws moved?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Both … maybe?"

"Nick, do you mean to stand there and tell me that you had a childhood crush on Justine Bigpaw?"

"Fluff, I was _five_ at the time, c'mon!"

"No wonder the Bigpaws dislike foxes so much. You were trying to spoon one of their daughters…"

"Fluff … Judy … please don't be mad, I, _we_, were five remember?"

With Judy suddenly breaking into a giggling fit, Nick is flabbergasted.

After Judy is _finally_ able to contain herself, she explains.

"I'm sorry Nick, it makes so much sense now. Yes, the Bigpaws _have_ always disliked foxes, but what makes it so darned funny, is that Justine ended up marrying one of Gideon Grey's cousins and moved to Podunk to get away from her folks. And it does explain at least one reason that you're attracted to me … you have a bunny fetish."

"Well I'll be…"

…

Heading back to the house, Nick leads Judy to the front porch where they sit in the swing that's anchored to the ceiling of the porch.

"Well," asks Nick "what do ya think Fluff? You still willing to move in here … with me?"

"Where you go I go Nick, that's the way a relationship works, right?"

"You've still got time to back out of the whole thing you know…"

"No way Nick. I'm in this for the long haul."

"Even though your dad hates me?"

"Dad doesn't have to live with you, I do. And I'm not goin' anywhere … unless you don't want me …"

"Then I guess we're stuck with each other for the duration."

"Just as long as you don't get a notion to head towards Podunk to hook up with Justine Grey…"

"Fluff, you're the only bunny I ever want, and will probably be lucky to handle even you when the time comes."

Considering the fact that I've never been with anyone before now, I'd say that's a pretty safe bet."

"Wait … you mean to tell me that-"

"I'm still a virgin? You already know that I'm not after my rant at my dad. But I might as well be to you until our wedding night, so don't be getting any big ideas Wilde!"

**XxX**

**AN: After rereading this for the umpteenth time, I discovered a plot hole that I may or may not go back and fix. Has anyone else seen it? If so, let me know.**

**I used the old house that I grew up in in South Dakota as a model for Nick's kithood home. **

**The actual current price at **_**auction**_** for an original 1****st**** printing of the Spider Man introduction in Strange Tales comics at the time I wrote this was 1.125 million dollars, the value of the rest of the box is probably not that far off.**


	7. Making Plans

**7 Making Plans**

**XxX**

Heading back to the warehouse, Judy has to ask "Nick … if we have this much money … what are our plans? I mean …"

"I know what you're getting at Fluff. Since we don't really _have_ to work, will we? If not, what will we do? If we do, what will we do, right?"

"Yea, pretty much."

Giving the subject some serious thought Nick then asks "To begin with, when was the last time you went on vacation? Did something just for the fun of it?"

Taken somewhat unawares by the question, it was Judy's turn for thought.

"Well, there _was_ the Carrot Days skit-"

"That only _half_ counts 'cause you were pretty much serious when you did it, right?"

"Well, yea … I guess."

"Let's do this … when we get back to the warehouse, we can inventory the comics that are in the box and kind of price them as we go so we have some sort of idea as to what they're worth. Then we can take them to an authentication place. We can get the authenticated and entered into the database, then wait for some offers. That is _if_ you want to sell them."

"I do. I have no use for then since I really never cared about them growing up."

"Right. While you sell the comics, we can start getting ready to move into the house. Redecorate, get new furniture, new appliances that kinda stuff. After we're set to go there, I'll sell the warehouse and we won't need to worry about that-"

"Nick, you'd sell the warehouse? Really?"

"If you remember, that was dad's dream, not mine. I really doubt if he'd object to my selling it if my heart wasn't into making it a reality. Besides, I've already sold off almost all of the equipment and such."

"I know, but still-"

Pulling into a nearby parking lot, Nick stops the car and turns and looks into his bunny's eyes "Look Judy, everyone has dreams, you _know_ this. Yours was to be a cop, and I would have gladly supported you every step of the way, even if I never got to be one. Dad's was the amusement park, but I _never_ shared that dream even as a young kit.

"Look, I _know_ you gave up a _lot_ by turning in your badge … twice, so let's just put some thought into what we can possibly do in the _future_, while we see about the comics and moving into the house. Regardless, if you've never been on an _actual_ vacation, I think that it's about damned time you took one. We can figure things out as we go along. We don't _need_ to have a plan right this second do we?"

"I-I guess you're right. I've never actually taken any time for myself since I was really little. I've always been so focused on being a cop."

"So, here's a plan … we'll inventory comics then get them appraised. Then, as long as we're out anyway, supper anywhere in town that you'd like to go, my treat."

"I guess, we _can_ afford it after all."

"Fluff, even if you don't get much for the comics, we're pretty much set for the next twenty or thirty years anyway."

"Really Nick?"

"Sure. I already told you how much I have on the bank, plus I've had offers of up to twenty-five million for the empty warehouse and-"

"Wait, what?"

"Yea. This has been prime real estate property for decades. Mammals want it and want it bad. So, lets add it up for a second. I already have seven million that Big gave me back, along with about four and a half million that I have from sellin' the old rides and equipment out of the warehouse. Then there's the twenty-five or so from the potential sale of the building and property. That alone totals over thirty-five million. Let's say you get a minimum of fifty million from the comics, that would bring the total to over eighty-five million for the two of us even after taxes. And yes, I actually took care of my back taxes and the penalties, so no worries there either."

Reaching over and gently closing his bunny's mouth, Nick has to laugh "Fluff, you're gawking."

"I-I've never even _thought_ about having that much money…"

"Then I guess you might need to get used to it sweetheart, 'cause when it comes right down to it, every bit of it is yours if need be."

"But-"

"Yes, you have a very nice one…"

"That's _NOT_ what I meant Nick!"

"Yea, I know. But I reserve the right to tell my girlfriend about her admirable qualities. Besides" he adds "we're here." as he pulls up in front of the warehouse entrance.

Opening the door to the warehouse since Nick is carrying the box of comics, Judy is still in a slight state of shock contemplating their anticipated approximate wealth.

"Grab that laptop and open up the spreadsheet program" Nick instructs Judy "and then open the appraiser app on my saved favorites."

After doing as Nick requests and swapping places, Nick has Judy read the names and issues of each of the comics in the box, while he lists each item and its approximate value on the spreadsheet, a process that takes just over two hours.

"Ok" she says finally "that's the last one."

"Let's see what it totals up to and … !"

"Nick?"

"Umm, let me refigure this … just a sec …. and … holy crap!"

"Nick … say something, please."

"I-I _may_ have underestimated this by a little…"

"How much is a little?"

"According to this, if you sell each comic separately, there's roughly one hundred and ten million dollars' worth of comics here."

Seeing his (for now) spiritual mate's eyes fly open again and her ears almost jump off of her head, he continues "however … if someone wanted to buy a complete season's worth at once, the price is even higher. If you were to sell all of these in sets, the price could be in excess of one hundred and fifty million."

"…. My gods Nick…"

"I know … umm, what say we go get these authenticated and appraised so you can get rid of these this."

"Yes, by all means yes, lets."

…

Again taking the Nomad, Nick and Judy waste no time in getting to Ace Appraisers, near the edge of Sahara Square.

After a totally freaked out shrew has authenticated and listed all of the comics on the 'ELITE' portion of the company's 'For Sale' website, Nick helps place the entire collection in a lockbox in the company's vault, with the proprietor having one key and Judy having the other (they're hers after all).

Exiting the building and getting comfortable in the Nomad, Nick asks "Well, where do you feel like having supper Fluff?"

"There's a really nice place over by the precinct that I really liked, can we go there?"

"If that's where you wanna go, that's where were hea-" but is cut off when Judy's phone suddenly rings.

Startled by the sudden sound, Judy quickly looks at the caller ID.

"Nick, it's the comic place!"

"Already? Well, answer it…"

"Hello? Yes, this is Judy Hopps… just a sec, I need to put this on speaker so my fiancé can hear you."

"_Can you both hear me?"_ comes from the phone.

"Yes." comes from both mammals at the same time, causing Judy go giggle a bit.

"_All right then. I already have an offer from a mammal, who wishes to remain anonymous, for two hundred million. That amount is for the entire collection."_

"Would you mind if we put you on hold for a few moments while we discuss the offer?" asks Nick.

"_By all means."_

"Nick?"

"That's _way_ more than a fair price. I'd like to make a counter offer if you don't mind. If they say no, nothing lost. If they accept, we'll end up with the entire two hundred mil."

"Go ahead." she says, taking the phone off of mute.

"Sir" begins Nick "Ms. Hopps and I have discussed the offer, and would like to offer a counter proposal."

"_And that would be?"_

"Your buyer can have the entire collection for the offered two hundred million, on the two single conditions that first, he or she pay any and all taxes and fees incurred in the transaction, and second that the transaction needs to clear the bank as a valid transaction before he or she may pick up the collection."

"_I'll let the buyer know. If you'll just hold on for a second, I'll relay your conditions."_

Roughly two minutes later, the broker returns to the phone.

"_Mister Wilde, Ms. Hopps, the individual has agreed to your conditions. If you will come by the office tomorrow morning at around ten o'clock, we can complete the transaction. The ten o'clock meet should be more than enough time for the transaction to be completed to the account number that Ms. Hopps provided for us."_

"Fine. I guess we'll see you then. Good bye." And the call was terminated.

Looking over at Judy, Nick is not surprised to see her in a mild state of shock.

"You gonna be alright there Fluff?"

"I-I-I … I don't know Nick, I mean …"

"It's a lot to gasp, I get that. In the meantime, let's eat. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too."

Noticing that Judy is simply staring at his nonchalant attitude, Nick ups the ante "It's like I said before Fluff, it's only money. We already had enough to live more than comfortably, this just pads it a bit."

Blinking rapidly several times, a thoroughly shocked Judy _finally_ answers in a deadpan voice "It's only money … it's only money … it's only – **HOLY SHIT NICK!"**

Grinning at Judy's sudden revelation, Nick gets back on subject "I'm still hungry Fluff, and I'm still treating. So, where's supper gonna be at?"

"Umm, yea, supper … umm … I think it's called Preds and Prey, about a block from the precinct. A lot of the cops go there for a quick lunch."

"I know the place."

"Of course you do." says Judy, finally coming to grips (at least a little) with her new wealth.

…

Entering the café, Judy immediately sees Clawhauser sitting at the counter, even if he does take up two stools.

"Hey Ben "she says, greeting to overly plump Cheetah.

"Hey Judy! How are you? I never expected to see you again, especially here."

"I'm, that is _we're_ doing fine Ben. I remembered how good and cheap the food was here (elbowing Nick as she sees him smirk out of the corner of her eye) so I thought we'd stop for a quick bite."

"So, you and …"

"Nick, Ben."

"Yea, Nick, still together huh?"

"Yup. Hopefully forever, time 'll tell."

"Have you gotten a job yet, or are you thinkin' about maybe…"

"Firstly, there isn't enough money in the world to make me to go back to being a cop, at least not here in Zootopia, especially as speciest as Bogo and _most_ of the of the precinct is. And as far as a job, well Nick and I have made a few … investments so I guess that I won't _need_ to be looking for a job anytime soon."

"No need to rub it in Fluff." says Nick softly.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing you again Ben, take care."

…

After they finish eating, Nick and Judy do a bit of grocery shopping before they head back to the warehouse.

Gathering up plenty of fresh vegetables for his bunny and some chicken and some turkey sausage and a few eggs for himself along with several other staple foods, our couple finally heads for the warehouse.

Entering the warehouse, a still stunned Judy heads straight for the bed, crawling in and pulling the covers completely over herself.

A concerned Nick carefully sits beside his bunny. "Fluff … Judy?"

Pulling the covers down just enough to peek out, Judy lets out a small huff.

"Nick I absolutely can **not** believe today actually happened. The last _few_ days actually."

Sitting up with the covers falling down to her shoulders, she continues "Just a few short days ago, I was ready to go home, a broken bunny. No job, no Nick. No real future. Now, I have you, I don't actually _need_ a job and my future is so bright that I have no idea what to do next."

"Then how about this … get a good shower, then I'll get a shower, and we can cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms _after_ you call your mom and fill her in about how you're doing, at least a little bit. Just so she doesn't need to worry that you're ok. Ok? We can deal with the world tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that."

…

**Meanwhile, at the same time Nick and Judy are beginning and going through **_**their**_** day, back in Bunnyburrow Stu is plotting on how to rescue his daughter from the clutches of the hated fox.**

When Stu reached the guest cottage with his few belongings, he was of course, boiling mad. How _dare_ his daughter take up with a fox of all mammals … _ especially_ after that damned Gideon Grey clawed her when she was a kit…. And how _dare_ Bonnie defend her.

Throwing his possessions on the bed, Stu takes his phone out of his coveralls and activates the kit finder app, trying to find out just exactly where Judy might be in the big city.

When the error message _**'ERROR 404 - NUMBER NOT IN SERVICE'**_ displayed on his screen, he got even more furious, tossing the phone against the wall and breaking it.

'_I guess I'll need to go into town and get a new one'_ he thinks almost pleasantly _'and while I'm at it I'll get ahold of Steven and Samuel, I know they'll help me get my hardheaded daughter back and get her to see some common sense…'_

…

After a hard day in the fields that day, Stu stops by the burrow to tell Bonnie that his phone got broken and he needs to go into town to get another.

As Stu gets into his old truck and heads down the driveway towards Bunnyburrow proper, Bonnie takes a quick walk over to the guest cottage to act on a hunch.

Sure enough, Stu left the shattered remains of his old phone on the floor where it had fallen. Carefully picking the phone up, Bonnie's surprised when she could turn it on, and already knew Stu's password – S hOpPs –.

Not in the least surprised to see that last app that was used was the kitsitter app, Bonnie scrolled down to find Judy's old number as the last one dialed. After turning the phone off again and carefully replacing the phone exactly as she found it, Bonnie is in a quandary.

'_I __should__ alert Judy and Nick'_ she thinks _'but with the app turned off, they should be ok.'_

Returning to the main burrow, Bonnie begins the arduous task of supervising the preparation of supper for the fluffle.

Just as she begins, her phone rings. Looking at the caller ID she notices _'It's Judy!'_ and answers it on the second ring.

…

After their quick nap, Judy picks up her new phone, and calls her mother on MuzzleTime.

Answering on the second ring, Bonnie is relieved.

"Judy? Are you doing ok? How's Nick?"

"Mom, I'm fine, we're both fine … better than fine actually." turning the phone so Bonnie can see Nick as well.

"Really? Well that's good."

"So, umm, how's dad?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but he managed to try and break his old phone. It looks like he threw it at the wall in the guest cottage and smashed it. I looked at it and managed to turn it on. The last number dialed was your _old_ number, and there was an error message on it. He left for town to get a new phone after he finished in the fields, but he's taking an awfully long time getting home. I'm afraid he's trying to plot something."

Moving his head so he and Judy are cheek to cheek in frame, Nick greets Bonnie "When I disabled the app on Judy's old phone, I also took out the sim card. There's no way he can track us where we are, so don't worry."

"Well hello Nick, so nice to see you. You're taking good care of my kit, right? Do you two need anything? Money, food, anything of the sort?"

Giving a short giggle, Judy simply tells her mother "No mom, we're good, I promise. We were about to get some showers – separately – and then cuddle for a bit before we go to sleep."

"Judy, you're a grown doe now, what you do in your own bed in your own home is your own business."

"I know, but Nick and I agreed that there won't be any fooling around until after we're married as much as we'd both like to. And don't worry, even if we elope, we'll be sure to let you know beforepaw so you can join us if you'd like."

"Well, if it comes down to it, you two certainly have my blessing, whether your father comes around or not."

"I'm gonna get in the shower now mom. G'night."

"Good night you two. Pleasant dreams."

…

Fifteen minutes after leaving the burrow, Stu arrives at the Sprite cell phone store, and gets a new phone, complete with the new and improved kitsitter app.

Entering Judy's old number and getting another 'ERROR 404 - NUMBER NOT IN SERVICE' message, Stu thinks to himself _'that that damned fox must have turned off Judy's phone and taken the sim card out so it couldn't be traced.'_

Dialing two of his littermates, Stu sets up a brief meeting with Steven and Samuel at the Carrot Stick café.

After explaining the situation to his brothers, Stu asks "Do either of you have any ideas? I know that I can't go searching all over Zootopia to find my daughter, it'd take forever and even then I might not be able to find her."

Pondering the question, Samuel speaks up "Stu, do you remember the Bigpaws?"

"Yea, they live just down the lane a bit. So what?"

"Well, I think I 'member Russel tellin' me one time that they used ta live next door to a family of pelts when they was in Zootopia. Seems to me that he said that one reason that they moved was 'cause their oldest daughter name of Justine was sweet on a fox kit about her age. I kin ask if he 'members who the family was and where they was livin' at the time."

"It's late enough, do you think you can give him a call a 'fore supper?"

"Hold on a sec" Says Samuel as he pulls out his phone.

After a few seconds, the following conversation takes place:

"Hello? Russel? Yea, this is Sam Hopps. Lissen, I gots a serious question fer ya."

"_So, right to the point then … what is it that's so important Hopps?"_

"Stu's daughter seems to have taken up with some fox pelt in Zootopia, and we was wondering if you 'membered the name and address of the ones you used to live by back then, just in case it's the same one."

"_Gimme a sec …" [mumbling in the background] "Arlene says she thinks it was Wilder, or Wild or sumthin' like that."_

Grabbing the phone, Stu continues the conversation "Wilde, that's it! Russel, this is Stu. _Please_ tell me you 'member the address!"

"_Of course. It was 1955 Cypress Grove Lane, near the Meadowlands. And Stu…"_

"Yes?"

"_Make sure you take care of that pelt once and fer all, ya hear?"_

"I plan to Russel, I plan to. I'm gonna take care of him for good."

As Stu paws Samuel pack his phone, Stephen asks "So Stu, what's the plan?

"Gimmie a few days to come up with sumthin'. Besides, if I take off right away, Bonnie 'll know what's up and she'll most likely just call Judy and warn her."

"So why don't you just peek at Bonnie's phone and see if she's got Judy's new number?" asks Sam.

"She keeps that damned thing on her 24/7. The only time she's without it is when she's in the shower and since I'm not allowed in the burrow for a spell, that's out."

"Couldn't ya get one of yer kits ta look at it?"

"I can't take the chance that whoever I ask might say sumthin' to her. No, I think we'll just wait a few days and figure out some excuse for the three of us to make an all-day trip to somewhere and use the time to get to Zootopia, take care of that damned fox and get back with Judy. By then, it won't make any difference if Bonnie's pissed or not."

"Sounds good, just keep us updated…"

"I'll do it. See y'all later."

As Stu heads back to the burrow, nothing for a plan stands out just yet. But like he said, he and his brothers will need to wait for a few days before doing anything, so he makes sure he gets back to the cottage before supper's ready.

…


	8. Getting Our House In Order

**8 Getting Our House In Order**

**XxX**

**AN: to the guest who wondered where Stu's anger was coming from, all will be revealed ... eventually.**

**Friday:**

As Nick opens his eyes the next morning, the first things he notices are Judy's large purple orbs staring at him.

"Mornin' sleepyhead."

"Morning Fluff" he answers as he quickly plants a tender kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Oh, ick. Really Nick? Morning breath …."

With an evil grin, Nick suddenly attacks, smothering his bunny with kisses.

"Nick … Nick please …"

"And if I stop?"

"I'll give you a back rub tonight. I promise."

"How about you call your mom and ask her if she wants to visit sometime next week? We should be finished with whatever we're gonna do with the house, and she can be our very first guest!"

Judy's ears stand straight up and her paws fly to her mouth as she manages to gasp out "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course Fluff, I wouldn't kid you about something like that. She'll just need to come up with a plausible excuse to be gone for most of the day, after all it's a good three hours each way whether she takes the train or if she drives."

Wrapping her arms around Nick's neck, Judy manages to half choke the poor fox, then tries to smother _him_ with kisses.

"Fluff, if you don't stop, we're gonna need to rethink the 'no sex' thing..."

"Would that really be so bad?"

"No, not really. But I know how much you really wanna do things right, so let's chill for a bit … please."

Bouncing out of bed, Judy turns toward Nick and places her paws on her hips (which presents quite a sight with her in just her black panties and bra to already turned on fox) "Fine then. You go make breakfast and I'll call mom. Move it fox…"

…

As Nick pads off to the kitchen to cook breakfast, Judy calls her mom on MuzzleTime.

"_Hello? Judy?"_ says Bonnie as she answers the phone on the third ring.

"Hey mom. Sorry to be calling so early, but-"

"_Nonsense, you know I'm always up this early to get breakfast ready for your siblings."_

"Aaaanyway, what are you doing say Wednesday or Thursday of next week?"

"_Nothing special that I can think of, why?"_

"Nick and I would like to have you come to Zootopia for a visit. If-if that's ok with you."

"_Judy, I'd love to. But your father…_

"Just come up with a good reason to be gone for most of the day. We'll text you the address after you tell us what day you'll come."

"_Judy … is this your idea and does Nick know about it?" _a bit of concern edging Bonnie's voice.

"It's actually Nick's idea mom. And no, I didn't even suggest it, he just brought it up out of the blue."

After thinking for several seconds Bonnie responds _"I've needed to go by the store in Deerbrook to pick up some fabric to make spring dresses for your younger sibs, I'll just leave right after the breakfast rush and get back in time for supper. The older does can handle lunch. I'll let you know maybe tomorrow which day I'll be there. Good enough?"_

"It's great mom, thanks. See you soon."

"_Umm, just a thought"_ says Bonnie just before she hangs up _"but would either of you mind if I brought my cousin Karla along? I know for a fact she won't say anything about the trip, as much as she and your dad dislike each other."_

"Your cousin Karla? … Isn't she the local JP (Justice of the Peace) in Deerbrook?"

Trying very unsuccessfully to hide a wide smile, Bonnie admits _"Why, yes she is! Would you mind terribly?"_

"Of course not mom. It's getting more and more difficult for Nick and I to keep our paws off of each other. And I know that I want to get married, and I know that Nick wants it as much or even more, so by all means, please bring Karla."

"Well then, I'll leave you to whatever you were doing and I'll get back to breakfast…"

'_Well, if that just don't beat all, my little bun-bun's gonna __finally__ get married…'_ thinks Bonnie as she hangs up and turns back to the stove to finish with breakfast.

…

Just as the call ends, Nick calls from the kitchen "Breakfast Fluff, come and get it while it's hot!"

Seeing the large grin on his bunny's face as she sits down to fresh oatmeal, some orange segments and carrot juice, Nick asks "Well?"

"She'll be coming next Wednesday or Thursday. She'll call and let us know what day probably sometime tomorrow. Is that gonna be enough time to get the house together?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, we're not doing a complete remodel, just replacing a few things and doing a bit more cleaning. Which reminds me, I'll pull up a few websites on the laptop, and you can begin to look at furniture, carpets and stuff. When you see something you like, write it down, then we can go to the stores and see if it's what you actually want. If it is, we can have it delivered and installed."

"Where do we start then?"

"Carpet and tile first would be my suggestion. We'd want that put down before we have anything else delivered. After that, we can decide on the furniture and appliances."

"Right, right…"

"Nervous?"

"Nick, I've never had the _want_, _need_ or the _money_ to do anything like this before, of _course_ I'm nervous."

"Take a deep breath or two Judy, it's _not_ life threatening."

"But Nick, I've _got_ to make a good first impression with my mom."

"And I'll be with you every step of the way, you know that."

"Yea, I know, but still ..."

After placing the breakfast dishes on the counter by the small sink, Nick leads Judy to the coffee table and turns on the laptop.

After it finishes loading, he pulls up the websites of several top-quality stores on Zoogle.

"There, have at it while I do these few dishes, then I'll help you."

Opening one of the websites, Judy gasps "Nick, this stuff is _so_ expensive…!"

"Have you forgotten that between us we have well over two hundred million dollars to spend with more on the way? Even if you buy the most expensive stuff you can find, it won't _begin_ to make a dent in our accounts."

Blinking rapidly at the revelation, Judy realizes "Y-you're right. Damn Nick …"

"Get some suggestions from the websites, then we can go _back_ to the house and get a good idea of what colors you want the furniture and stuff to be. Also, I think all new bedding would probably be a good idea until we can figure out how good of shape the stuff is in that's already there."

Standing on the couch, a tearful Judy walks over and tightly hugs her fox.

"Thank you, Nick … for allowing me back into your life…"

"I can say the same thing Judy. I was a hot mess until you came back, it just took me a while to realize that there was no way I could live without _you_ in _my_ life."

Giving a small huff, then walking back over and plopping down in front of the computer, Judy pulls Nick over and they begin the arduous task of selecting new items for _their_ home.

After around an hour and a half, initial selections are printed off and store names and some prices are written on the back of the sheets.

Returning to the house later, matching carpet styles and colors to the existing wallpaper (which turns out to be back in style) is a reasonably easy and not a time-consuming task. New laminate flooring with a faux natural wood finish is selected for the kitchen and entryway, while a ceramic tile looking linoleum is chosen for the bathroom and brickwork linoleum for the back porch.

Realizing that the sheers, drapes and curtains will present a different problem altogether, whites, off-whites and creams are chosen for the entire house, since those colors will go with anything. Cream colored sheers and dark heavy curtains are selected for the master bedroom, enabling Nick to sleep comfortably past sunrise if he so choses.

Off white appliances (stove, fridge, washer and dryer) are chosen so as not to clash with anything.

While the bedframes and nightstands are retained (except for the ones in Nick's old room) since there is nothing wrong with them, all new orthopedic mattresses, box springs, pillows and several sets of sheets, pillowcases and quilts are also purchased for each bed. New wallpaper and a new dresser are selected for the room that Nick managed to tear up in his grief over losing his parents.

With a bit of extra cost, the flooring, tile and carpet are scheduled to be installed the next day, with at least 24 hours to be allowed to the glue to set properly before the upgraded appliances and furniture are to be delivered. The cost of the new appliances is mostly offset when Nick makes a deal with the owner of the store for the store owner to retain the old appliances. Working antiques in such great shape are a salesmammal's dream.

Deciding to just chill for the rest of the day, Nick and Judy lounge around watching old movies, eating popcorn and just cuddling.

…

Meanwhile, back at Bunnyburrow, Stu uses his new phone and its Zoogle maps app to find out _exactly_ where 1955 Cypress Grove Lane is in Zootopia.

Knowing that he needs a valid excuse for taking time off for working the fields, and looking at his planting and harvest schedule, Stu determines that next Wednesday or Thursday will probably work out best to go find Judy and that damned fox, so he texts his brothers and lets them know when he's planning on going.

'_I'll wait until just before I get ready to go to get what I need to deal with that red furred bastard' _he thinks to himself. _'No need to give anybunny any advanced warning.'_

…

At the same time, Bonnie is talking to her cousin.

"Hello Karla? This is your cousin Bonnie Hopps.

"_Hey Bonnie, it's been a long time."_

"Yea, I know. Way too long. Listen, do you still have your JP license?"

"_Of course ... you're not thinking of getting a divorce and remarrying, are you?"_

"Heavens no, of course not. While Stu and I are having a bit of a rough spot right now, I doubt if it'll come to that. Truth be told, one of my oldest kits, Judy, is thinking about getting married, and we wondered if you'd be interested in riding along to Zootopia one day next week and maybe marrying her and her fiancé."

"_Wait … Judy … the doe that wanted to become a cop? The one who solved the missing mammal case? THAT Judy?"_

"That's the one."

"_Who's the lucky buck that finally won her heart?"_

"Well … he's not exactly a buck …"

"_So, he's a hare then?"_

"Actually … he's a … fox?"

"… _A fox? Did you say a __**fox**__?"_

"Yes, you heard right, a fox. And yes, of course I remember Judy's history with foxes."

"_Then why on earth …?"_

"Damned if I know. All I can tell is that she loves him enough to have pawed in her badge and quit the ZPD … not once but twice."

"_But does he love her?"_

"It would appear so. He's apparently the one who came up with the idea of having me come to their home … an actual home from what I gather.

"_But does he know that I'll be coming along? With the possible intent of marrying the two of them?"_

"It doesn't sound like it, but it also doesn't sound like he'd be opposed to the idea either."

"_And Stu … How does he feel?"_

"Violently opposed to the idea of the two of them being together."

"_Does this fox know that there'll be no dowry without Stu's consent?"_

"It doesn't sound like it matters one way or the other from what I could tell."

"_Well it __certainly__ can't be for the money then…"_

"From what I could tell over the MuzzleTime calls, the todd truly seems to love and care for her. If that's the case, I'm happy for her even if Stu isn't."

"_Let's hope so. I guess we'll have a better idea once we get there. _

"I'm thinking maybe Wednesday or Thursday of next week would work best for me. how about you?"

"_I think Thursday would work best for me."_

"Let's plan on Thursday then. I'll pick you up around seven thirty, right after I get the youngest kits fed and off to school."

"_Sounds like a plan, see you then. Bye."_

And the call is ended.

…

**Saturday:**

Up early and showering (still separately), then catching a quick breakfast again of oatmeal and fresh fruit, Nick and Judy manage to get to the house just before the mammals show up to install the new carpet and flooring.

All of the old appliances are moved outside and covered with a tarp until Monday when the next set of mammals will be coming to install the new appliances and take the old ones. The bedframes and dressers and such from the bedrooms are simply moved from room to room while the carpeting is installed, with the last room being the one that Nick tore up when he was twelve.

While still insisting that he be allowed to clean up his destroyed room by himself, Nick does allow Judy to help him carry a few of the larger pieces to the accumulating pile of trash to be stored in the back yard, even though it involved exiting the house through the front door, (which is directly at the bottom of the stairs) and carrying the items all the way around the house.

With the larger pieces moved and nothing else to do, Judy tried to stay occupied by spending bit of time in Nick's old playhouse.

As she runs her paw over the old carving inside the small building, Judy wonders what was going through Nick's mind at the age of five. Was it the fact that he was curious about a female? Especially one of a different species? Did he still carry a flame, or at least a spark for Justine?

While not _exactly_ feeling like she's jealous, a small level of concern still nags at Judy.

Deciding to bring it up at a later date, she exits the small building and goes back around to sit on the swing on the front porch.

…

Stuart Hopps after a hard day in the fields, has decided that going to pick up the parts he needs to fix an older tractor on Thursday should work out the best. He then phones his brothers to let them know that the three will leave Bunnyburrow around seven am.

Stu then putters around a couple of his outbuildings, gathering up the few articles that he'll be taking with them when they leave for Zootopia.

…

Between meals, Bonnie Hopps goes through the burrow, especially her closet, and picks out a few items that she and Karla will be taking with them on the off chance that Nick actually goes along with the marriage idea.

…

Sunday finds Nick and Judy just lazing around, again watching old movies and simply cuddling.

Monday morning after a quick breakfast at The Pancake House, the couple arrives at the house in plenty of time to admire the look of the new flooring and carpeting throughout the house well before the delivery mammals are scheduled to arrive.

As the new appliances and furniture arrives, Nick observes the installation of the appliances while Judy manages to get under several mammals fur by immediately having them arrange and then _rearrange_ the new furniture. Nick finally needs to step in and tell her to just let the delivery mammals place the furniture in the best spots (especially in the living room) and he'll move the new furniture to wherever her heart desires later.

Finally satisfied that the furniture is just so, Nick manages to get the curtains and drapes hung. The job is made a tad easier with Judy placing the drapes and curtains on rods while Nick hangs them.

Since it's then well past lunchtime, Nick takes his bunny to a place he knows of that serves both predators and prey.

As they park in front of an old timey looking restaurant called 'Granny's', Judy gives her fox a questioning look.

"There's no point in going back to the warehouse to eat, we'll eat here and then do a bit of grocery shopping for our new home. After that, we can start moving our stuff today if you want, so we can have everything moved and ready to be lived in by the time your mom gets here on …"

"Umm, I don't know for sure yet? Let me give her a quick call and find out once we're seated."

Once seated, Judy dials her mom, and asks about her plans:

"Hello mom? Yea, umm, Nick and I were just wondering when you were stopping by! Thursday? Great. What's that? Your cousin Karla is coming along too? Crap, I forgot to tell Nick, hold on a sec…

"Umm Nick" seeing a confused fox staring at her "I _kinda_ forgot to ask … mom wants to know if her cousin Karla can come along with her on Thursday. And I _may_ have _forgotten_ to mention that Karla is a justice of the peace … just in case we _might_ want to get married then …? Please don't be mad …"

"So … did you actually forget, or just want to put it off?" he asks gently.

"I really forgot Nick. I wouldn't try to hide that from you, honest…"

"Then by all means, your mom's cousin is welcome to come along. And as far as the seemingly _unasked_ question … yes, we can be married if you truly want to." replies a widely grinning todd.

"You heard that mom? Great! You'll be here around ten or so? What will I wear? Umm … what? You'll bring something? Thanks mom … love you, I'll text you the address when I hang up … bye."

After finally ordering their food and receiving their drink orders (coffee for Nick, orange juice for Judy) the conversation again turns to Bonnie's expected visit.

"You're _sure_ that you're not angry or upset? I know that _you_ were the one who suggested that mom come for a visit, but she asked about her cousin, and I didn't think you'd mind, I simply forgot to ask … especially about the marriage thing … I know that we've talked about it happening eventually, I just don't want you to feel pressured into it so early on."

"I already told you that we were already as good as married, that all we were missing was a ceremony and a certificate, why would it make a difference now?"

"I guess I just wanted to make sure … but …"

"But?"

"I know it's kind of a long shot, that nothing can probably happen being totally different species and all … but maybe I should go to a doctor and get some birth control? I mean … on the off chance that you _can_ get me pregnant, it might be a good idea since we really don't have any plans for kits in the _immediate_ future. And having kits right away might not be the best idea. I mean, sure I want kits eventually, either by … umm … having them the old-fashioned way (blushing just a bit) or by adopting."

"It's fine Fluff, you're right, kits right away might not be the best idea, but, yea… I'd _love_ for you to have _our_ kits. And if you can't, adoption is definitely an option."

"Damn it Nick …" says Judy beginning to tear up.

Taking his bunny into a gentle hug, Nick _has_ to ruin the moment "Bunnies, so emotional…"

"Damn it Nick!" again comes the muffled reply as Judy thumps his chest gently.

"Anyway" he says "our food's here." he remarks as he sees a highly amused female bobcat wheeling a cart with their order on it to their table.

"Thank you." says Judy to the waitress as she slowly pulls away from the hug.

After the waitress turns to leave, Judy beckons to Nick who leans in, only to be rewarded by his bunny who promptly wipes first her tears then her nose on his gaudy shirt.

"Dang Fluff…!"

"Serves you right … dumb fox…"

After an emotional but enjoyable meal, Nick and Judy get a few groceries for the new house, then head back to the warehouse.

Once there, Judy once again uses the laptop to look for a good ob/gyn to for a consultation and hopefully a proper birth control prescription. An appointment is scheduled for the next day at ten am.

After that is taken care of, they begin sorting through Nick's things, trying to decide what to keep and what to get rid of.

Finally deciding to rid himself of his old Pawiian shirts and khaki pants since hustling is definitely a thing of the past, the move pile is quite a bit smaller than he anticipated.

All of the old furniture, including the bed, is designated as trash, while the tv and sound system, since it's not very old, is destined to go to one of the guest bedrooms. Nick's few nice clothes of course will also make the trip.

Judy's few possessions will all go to their new home, along with a bit more grocery shopping at some point being in order since Bonnie and Karla will be there in a couple of days. Some good clothes, everyday clothes and personal items are on the list as well.


	9. Our Wedding

**9 Our Wedding**

**XxX**

Tuesday morning finds Nick and Judy sleeping in a bit with Judy's doctor's appointment not scheduled until ten, and them being not more than forty-five minutes from the doctor's office.

A quick breakfast of sweet rolls, juice and coffee later, our couple makes the trip to the office of Dr. Clarice Katz.

Arriving a few minutes early, they get more than a few odd looks from the 'normal' females and couples that are already in the waiting area.

"_**What?"**_ asks Judy with a bit of an attitude.

"Easy Fluff." whispers Nick, not wanting to create any more of a scene than necessary.

Approaching the receptionist's desk, Judy signs in "Judy Hopps to see doctor Katz…"

After filling out the required paperwork, our couple sits to wait their turn.

As the staff nurse opens the door and announces "Mister and Mrs. Hopps…" she's taken slightly by surprise when Judy and _Nick_ answer the call.

"Umm … step this way please…"

After the nurse is finished taking Judy's vital signs, the couple is escorted into a room and told to please wait for the doctor.

When doctor Katz, a female caracal, joins them, Nick and Judy are pleasantly surprised when the good doctor greets them with a wide smile.

"Good day mister and Mrs. Hopps, I-"

"Actually" interrupts Judy "It's Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. With that being said, we're due to be married on Thursday."

"I beg your pardon then miss Hopps, mister Wilde, and congratulations. I must say, I've had numerous interspecies couples in my office but you are the first predator/prey couple. I've heard of such pairings, but never had the privilege of meeting one. Now, how may I help you today?"

"Well" begins Judy "as I mentioned, we're due to be married on Thursday, and we'd like to be certain that there'll be less chance of me getting pregnant."

"While the chances if that happening are slim at best, especially with the two of you being entirely different species and all, I guess that some sort of prevention couldn't hurt. I take it you've been using condoms and-"

"Actually, we've been abstaining, and it's driving us both nuts."

"Really? That's … unusual, especially for a bunny if you'll pardon me for saying so. Understandable for a fox though."

"Yea, especially because we usually mate for life, and since Judy will be my first…"

"So we thought that coming here for some sort of birth control for me would be our best bet."

"I'm not exactly sure what sort of medications to give you miss Hopps, especially considering your biological differences. My usual patients are either both predator or both prey, so I'm not exactly sure what would be effective. Perhaps …"

"Perhaps … what?" asks Judy.

"Besides condoms, perhaps an IUD might work, but considering the differences in your … anatomies, even that _might not_ be practical."

At first both Nick and Judy seem puzzled at the statement, when suddenly, Judy gets it.

Blushing fiercely, Judy quietly whispers something to Nick.

As his mouth drops open and his eyes open wide, ears straight up, a totally embarrassed Nick is at a loss for words.

"I guess maybe a … ring of some sort for Nick might work?" asks a hopeful Judy. "To control his … penetration?"

"While that certainly is an option, in order to fully become his life mate, you _surely_ realize that he has to knot you, right?"

This time it's Judy that's totally embarrassed, in much the same condition that Nick was only a few moments ago, then her embarrassment instead becomes abject terror.

"My gods, he'll kill me! He'll split me in half!"

"Judy, it won't be that bad, trust me." says an amused doctor Katz. "You'll just have to ease into it … so to speak." While realizing that the statement was both true and a bit gross and/or erotic at the same time, which caused both Nick and Judy to look at each other then start to giggle a bit.

"That didn't _exactly_ come out the way I thought, but it at least seems to put you both a bit at ease. So, Judy … do you have any questions or concerns for me?"

Still looking more than a bit uneasy, Judy answers "Umm … as a matter of fact, yes. **If** I'm actually able to conceive, I'm worried about the kit's safety and mine as well. Since a fox is so much larger than a bunny-"

"Let me interrupt you right there, since I know _exactly_ where you're going with _all_ of this. To begin with, the fetus sizes aren't much different. A normal bunny fetus weighs roughly 2 to 3 ounces at birth*****, while a normal red fox fetus weighs around two to four ounces at birth*****. And while a bunny may conceivably carry ten to twelve kits during her first pregnancy***** an average vixen will only carry four to six*****. So while your concerns would _seem_ well founded at first blush, my experience has been with hybrid kits is that in almost every instance, these things average out. So, **if** you somehow manage to conceive, I would expect you to carry anywhere from one to four kits, with four kits possibly averaging about the same size of around six to eight bunny kits. The thing that you, like most _expectant_ mothers, probably don't realize is that the kits will **not** get any bigger than your body can actually handle, regardless of the species.

"The other question that I'm sure is in the back of your mind has to do with the physical appearance of the kits, does it not?"

Blushing slightly, Judy answers honestly "Y-yes it does."

"In literally every case of interspecies live births that I've seen and read about, the kits are usually a pleasant mix of both species. Longer or shorter tails, longer or shorter muzzles, fantastic fur colors and combinations, although there are times when the kit will totally resemble one parent or the other. And as far as abnormalities, like too many limbs or such, hybrid kits tend to be on the lower end of the spectrum, with fewer than one percent of births resulting such deformities.

"I think that pretty well answers all of my concerns, so unless Nick has anything" which she receives a brief head shake indicating that he had no questions "I guess the only _real_ option is the IUD right?"

Seeing doctor Katz nod, all she can say is "Let's do this then."

"All right. Mister Wilde, if you'd please step out of the room for a moment or two while I perform a quick, and I might add painless, procedure on your fiancé …"

"I'll be fine Nick, really. Go ahead."

Five minutes later, Judy joins Nick in the waiting area.

After Nick pays for the visit and they walk to the car, he has to ask "Is-is everything ok?"

Giving her fox her best smile, Judy reassures him "Everything's fine sweetheart. And Thursday night, it'll be even better."

…

"I know it's kinda early, but how about lunch?" asks Nick.

"Mmm, ok. Something exotic or fast food?"

"How about offbeat?"

"Like?"

Pulling up in front of an old building and stopping, Nick says "How about here?"

Reading the artificially weathered sign, Judy is curious. "The Icehouse?"

"Best pizza and beer in town!"

"Pizza's ok, but I'm not so sure about the beer thing. I've never had alcohol before."

"Wait … what? No alcohol? Ever?"

"Nope!"

"Would you be willing to try it? Maybe a little beer?"

Seeing her indecision, Nick quickly adds "Look, if you don't like it, no problem, they have soda, water and various juices here to drink her as well as plenty of water. I'm not trying to get you drunk, I just want you to try different stuff, ok?"

Placing her small paw on top of his much larger one, Judy leans up and places a quick kiss on Nick's cheek. "Of course sweetheart, you know that I trust you … right?"

…

Entering the establishment, Judy notices that the décor lives up to its name. Old ice saws, tongs and picks are mounted along the walls, with old weathered and beat-up metal signs and pictures of the building in its glory days filling in other spaces.

"Hey Nick," calls Joe-Bob, the current bartender "It's been a while."

"Yea, I know."

"Who's the lovely lady? She's a lot cuter than the last one you brought in here…"

Seeing the fire in Judy's eyes, Nick immediately intervenes "Joe-Bob, you _know_ better that to use the 'C' word around a bunny…"

"Sorry ma'am" says the bar-keep "we don't usually get many bunnies around here."

"It's ok this time I guess, just don't let it happen again!"

"How about a free drink to make up for it then? We usually give a free drink to new customers, but since I messed up, I'll be happy go give you two today."

"I-I guess…"

"How about a couple of beers and a veggie pizza?" asks Nick.

"Comin' right up!"

"Holy crap that's bitter!" remarks Judy grimacing as she takes a sip "How can anyone stand to drink this stuff?"

"How about something to spice it up a bit to take the bitterness out?" asks Joe-Bob.

"Such as?"

Joe-Bob then put some tomato juice and a touch of hot sauce in the beer and mixed it up.

"Here, try that."

Taking another cautious sip, Judy admits "That's better, but can I have something non-alcoholic instead please?"

"Sure thing, hold on a sec."

Placing a different drink in front of Judy "This is called a Virgin Mary. It's basically a non-alcoholic version of a Bloody Mary. Give it a try."

Giving the concoction a small sip, Judy smiles "That's nice, thanks Joe-Bob."

Turning her attention to Nick "Maybe I'll be a bit more adventuresome after we're married. I don't want to get drunk and mess things up this close to the ceremony."

"Good idea. After we're married, it won't matter how drunk we get, you'll be able to take advantage of me and ravage me anytime you want!"

"**NICK!" **says a furiously blushing bunny.

Kissing his bunny on the nose, Nick tries to calm Judy "Lighten up Fluff, you should know when I'm messing with you by now…"

"Dang it Nick … I guess I'm a just little nervous about Thursday."

"Finish your drink and we'll go home."

"I really don't wanna spend the night in the warehouse again, can we please just eat up and go to _our_ house?"

"I don't see why not. We can swing by the warehouse and pick up everything but the heavy and bulky items like the tv and stuff. We can go back and get them tomorrow and be finished with moving in time for the wedding. You know we're still gonna want to stay celibate until after the wedding … right?"

"I know … I really don't want to, but we promised each other to, so let's keep that promise. It'll only be another two nights, so I think I can behave for that long … if you can."

"You know I really don't either, but we want to make our first time special, so I can wait."

After a quick kiss, Nick and Judy first go back to the warehouse and pick up all of the clothes that they want to take to their new home, then stop at several clothing stores along the way to the house. With most male and female stores being right next to each other, they each decide that a few 'for your eyes only' garments would be needed.

After arriving at home, they took turns putting away their clothes so as to be able to surprise each other when the time was right.

After a late lunch or early supper (whatever) some snuggling in front of the tv was in order until both of them started to nod off, then it was night clothes and head to bed.

…

Wednesday morning finds Nick and Judy again sleeping in a bit later than usual, simply because they had managed to watch tv until the wee hours the previous night.

After a quick breakfast, it was off to the warehouse to load and move the remaining items that were going to find a permanent place in their new home.

After unloading the items in the large living room, it was off to the grocery store for some much-needed groceries. While there, Judy decided to call her mother, knowing that her dad would be nowhere close to overhear the call…

"Hello mom? No, nothing's wrong, I just needed to ask you for a _huge_ favor. If possible, would you _please_ bring some fresh fruit and veggies from the farm when you come tomorrow? The stuff they have here is _really_ lame, and I know how Nick loves our blueberries … you will? Thanks … love you, see you tomorrow … bye!"

After returning to the house and putting all of the groceries away and either storing or setting up the rest of the stuff they'd brought from the warehouse, it was decided to just cuddle and enjoy the rest of the day by moving from the couch to the swing on the front porch.

Then it was early to bed in anticipation of their wedding the next day.

…

At just before seven thirty in the morning, Judy wakes to the sound of her phone:

"Judy?" asks her mom "I just wanted to let you know that Karla and I are headed your way. We should be at your address around … ten thirty or eleven."

"Ok, great. See you then!"

Pulling the covers down from over Nick's head, Judy's anxious to get the day started "C'mon sleepyhead, get up and take your shower. mom and Karla are gonna be here in a few hours and we gotta be ready."

"Fluff, all we gotta do is get ready and wait for them to show up!"

"We've got to make sure everything's ready for them when they get here Nick…"

"Judy, we've got the food prepped, the house has been cleaned … twice, the back yard's been mowed and trimmed, our clothes are set out. We're just waiting for your mom to show up, so please just chill…" as he pulls the covers back over his head.

"I'll make it up to you tonight …"

"As enticing as that sounds, I'm afraid that your _already_ gonna screw my brains out tonight Fluff, and there's not much more you can promise me that'll top that."

"Even if add whipped cream and blueberries?"

"Wait, what?"

"I asked mom to bring some fresh blueberries from our farm, so…"

Throwing the covers off, Nick immediately heads for the shower "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"You absolute shit…" Judy giggles as she throws a pillow after his retreating form.

After their showers, double and triple checking the food prep, making sure that the house is in perfect order, and prowling the back yard, Nick finally talks Judy into relaxing by sitting on the swing on the front porch to wait for her mother and Karla to arrive.

…

At almost ten thirty on the dot, driving the same old blue farm truck that Judy had borrowed not long ago in her return to Zootopia, Bonnie and Karla pull into the couple's driveway.

After quickly hugging her daughter, Bonnie makes her way to Nick.

Taking only a moment to size up the todd, Bonnie draws him into what seems to be a typical Hopps hug.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter Nicholas." she says softly.

"It's been my pleasure Mrs. Hopps."

"Please, it's Bonnie."

"As long as you all me Nick, we're good.

"Nick it is then. How about a quick tour while Judy and I catch up a bit?"

"Not a problem. If you ladies would just step right this way…"

After the fresh produce is safely stored in the new fridge, Nick shows Bonnie and Karla the home, while Judy manages to bring up Nick's tragic past.

Less than thrilled, Nick nonetheless shares his muzzling and the loss of his parents as they move through the home.

As they exit the back of the house, Bonnie notices the same thing that Judy did in the back porch.

"Nick, why is there a door in the floor?"

Explaining that the furnace is down there, as well as a room for food storage, Nick tells Bonnie "And that's where I found an old box of comic books. I gave then to Judy as a pre-wedding or I guess and engagement gift."

"What in the world was Judy going to do with some old comic books?"

"Well" comments Judy "I-I sold them. For … two hundred million dollars…"

"**WHAT? **You're serious?"

"Yes mother, I am. And yes, Nick knew that they were worth a _lot_ of money, just not that much."

"And he gave them to you as an early wedding present, even though he _knew_ they were worth a lot?"

"Yes, I just told you that. He figured that they would be worth around fifty million, but I managed to sell all of them to one mammal for two hundred million."

Looking at Karla, "I guess that's why she wasn't worried about Stu giving her a dowry."

"Dad still does that?" asks Judy.

"Oh, it's not much, maybe a thousand or so, but it usually helps a new couple just starting out."

"Anyway, let's take a quick look at the back yard." says Nick leading the does out of the back porch.

Seeing the playhouse and the neatly mowed and trimmed back yard, Karla suddenly speaks up.

"Oh my, I completely forgot! We need at least two witnesses to make the wedding legal, and we still need to register the certificate at the courthouse!"

"I think I've got this!" pipes up Judy, as she takes out her phone.

After dialing a number, she waits for two rings until the party on the other end picks up…

"Hey Clawhauser. Yes, it's really me …. No, I'm **NOT** coming back to the ZPD, but if you'd like, you can do me a huge favor. I'd like for you to talk to Francine … I need the two of you to be witnesses at my wedding today" and quickly moves the phone away from her ear as an extremely loud _**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**_ comes from the earpiece.

"You should be free around lunchtime? Try to be here around twelve or twelve thirty then. Yes, I'm sure that Nick 'll let you be his best mammal and Francene can be my bridesmaid. Thanks Ben, see you then."

"Ok, that's taken care of." says Karla, "Now, if you'll both sign this certificate, your mom and I and at least one of the two of you need to go to the courthouse quick and get it notarized, then we can get back and get you two hitched."

"The courthouse isn't far from here" says Judy "we should be able to get there, get it notarized and back in just over an hour."

"Why don't you three go ahead and go" says Nick. "I know you want to do at least a bit more catching up with your mom (indicating Judy) I'll go ahead and get some of the snacks and stuff prepared. I'm sure your witnesses will be hungry."

Thinking of Clawhauser and Francene and how much both could eat, Judy lets out a little giggle "Nick, you have _no_ idea…"

Watching the does leave in Judy's new truck, Nick can't help but be amazed how much his life has changed for the better, as he then turns and heads for the kitchen to start working on the refreshments.

…

About an hour and a half after Bonnie, Judy and Karla leave, Nick hears a vehicle pull up in front of the house.

Opening the front door, Nick is greeted not by the three does, but by the angry face of Stuart Hopps, his brothers Steven and Samuel, and the business end of a loaded shotgun.

"Not a sound … not a word fox." hisses Stuart. "Is Judy here?"

"What if she is?"

"Then we'll have to go somewhere else to have our little … discussion."

"There's nothing to discuss Hopps, Judy and I are getting married, today as a matter of fact."

"Don't bet your life on it _fox_ because you'll lose. And it's MISTER Hopps to you, _pelt_!"

"We'll go and check the house fer her Stu." volunteers Stephen.

Several minutes later, both bucks return "She ain't here."

"Let's go out back, I don't wanna do this in the house."

Stepping out into the backyard, the Hopps brothers notice the playhouse.

"I think this 'll do nicely." says Stu with an evil grin. "Back yer ass up to the front of that little building."

"Now," he says, cocking the hammer on the old shotgun "on yer knees fox, I wanna see the look in yer eyes when I pull this trigger."

As he kneels, Nick can only try to talk Stu down "You know that you'll never get away with this!"

"I already have _pelt_! Bonnie thinks I'm in Podunk getting parts for an old tractor. After I put a load of buckshot into your head, we're gonna throw your carcass into this here shed and burn it to the ground. No one will ever know who did it."

"When you kill me, you'll kill any chance that Judy has for happiness, you know that, right?"

"Wrong again _fox_. With you gone, my daughter will finally be able to settle down with some nice buck and enjoy a life better than any that you could ever hope to give her _fox_."

"You really have _no_ clue, do you?"

"It won't matter a bit in a minute. If you've got any heathen gods to pray to, better make it quick."

As Stu takes a couple of steps backwards, so as to not get any blood on him, he sights down the barrel of the shotgun, Nick closes his eyes "I'm sorry Judy …"

Just as Stu pulls the trigger, a gray blur crosses his sight.

Unable to stop what's already been set in motion, the shotgun goes off with a loud _**"BOOM" **_and a piercing scream is heard by all.

"**JUDY!"**

**XxX**

**AN: I realized that I hadn't had a real cliffhanger in this story yet, so here's one for you…**

*** actual statistics.**


	10. I Now Pronounce You

**10 I Now Pronounce You**

**XxX**

As Stu takes a couple of steps backwards, so as to not get any blood on him and sights down the barrel of the shotgun, Nick closes his eyes "I'm sorry Judy …"

Just as Stu pulls the trigger, a gray blur crosses his line of sight.

Unable to stop what's already been set in motion, the shotgun goes off with a loud _**"BOOM" **_and a piercing scream is heard by all.

"**JUDY!"**

"**STUART HOPPS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"**

Looking around and frozen in shock, realizing that he had just shot his daughter, Stu has no comeback to his wife's question.

Grabbing the single shot shotgun so he had no opportunity to reload, Bonnie quickly disassembles the weapon and keeps ahold of the foregrip so it couldn't be reassembled.

Just then, officers Ben Clawhauser and Francene Pennington hurriedly enter the backyard, weapons drawn after hearing the old weapon discharge.

"What happened here? asks Francene.

"My husband just shot our daughter and tried to shoot her fiancé!" Bonnie angrily informs the two officers.

Quickly grabbing Stu, Clawhauser throws the still shocked buck to the ground and pawcuffs him.

While all of that is going on, Nick has Judy cradled in his arms.

"_It hurts…"_ was all Judy could choke out between the tears.

"I know sweetheart, I know." was all Nick could say to her as he rocks her gently.

Looking up to the two officers, Nick demands "Will at least _one_ of you call an ambulance? Judy's been shot!"

"Hold on a second" pleads Nick as he gently sits Judy upright "I need to make a makeshift bandage…"

Tearing off the bottom couple of inches off of his shirt, Nick gently wraps the 'bandage' around the top part of Judy's left ear.

As Francene desperately calls for an EMT unit to Nick and Judy's address, Ben reads Stu his rights:

"Stuart Hopps "You have the **right** to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the **right** to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yea, yea, yea, I understand, now fuck off!"

"Stuart … why?" asks Bonnie.

"That damned fox." Stu answers hotly. "All he'll _ever_ do is break our daughter's heart, then leave her when the chips are down. I'd kill 'em all if I had my way."

"But Gideon is our partner-"

"A necessary evil. I've been behind in our taxes for _years_; it just helped the income for the farm. Besides, at least _he_ wasn't sleeping with our daughter."

"Nick and I haven't been doing anything other than _spooning_ dad" chokes out Judy. "even though we've both wanted to. We'd be married by now if not for you."

"And he'd leave you penniless and broken hearted at the first opportunity. He's a good for nothing, shifty fox after all."

"**That's a lie dad!** Do you want to know what Nick gave me for an engagement present? An investment that turned out to be worth _two hundred million dollars_ dad. All in my name and already in the bank. That's how Nick would have left me penniless. This house, his warehouse, _everything_ that he owned … _we_ now own … everything is now in _my_ name as well as his. We are worth almost _two hundred and fifty million_ dollars dad. And since you shot me, a round that was meant for _him_, the only thing he's been worried about is _me_, _my_ safety. Nick would never leave me, because he loves me. _**ME**_! For _who_ I am, not for _what_ I am."

Stu's silence is all that Judy needs to confirm that she'd never be able to change her father's mind about Nick.

Taking the opportunity to return his attention to Stu, Clawhauser is finally able to tell his prisoner the list of charges:

"Stuart Hopps, you are under arrest for two counts of attempted murder, one count of premeditated murder, one count each of conspiracy to commit murder, possession of a deadly firearm within the city limits of Zootopia, and discharging of a deadly firearm within the city limits of Zootopia."

Francine then turns her attention to Stu's brothers, who Bonnie was more than happy to name "Steven and Samuel Hopps, you are both under arrest for conspiring to murder one Nicholas Wilde. You will additionally be charged with the same felonies as Stuart Hopps."

"**What?"** yells Steven "All we did was ride along."

"Being willful participants enjoins the same charges as the actual perpetrator. Being ignorant of the law is no excuse." she adds as Clawhauser cuffs the pair.

As the sirens of the EMT van approach, Nick is still trying to comfort Judy.

"You'll be fine sweetheart …"

"God it hurts Nick. You have no idea how sensitive a bunny's ears are…"

"But I _will_ find out, I promise."

As the words sink in, Judy is absolutely mortified "_Nick_, my mom's here…"

"It's ok bun-bun, I understand." quips Bonnie, winking at Nick.

As the EMTs begin to tend to Judy's wounds, Bonnie has to ask Stu "Stuart … why do you hate foxes so? Maybe I could understand if you'd just tell me."

Letting out a short huff, Stu figures that he has nothing to lose at this point.

"Before I met you in high school, I was going out with Annabelle Foxly-"

"That … That's Gideon Grey's mother."

"Yea, yea. Anyway, I thought that she was the gal for me. Turns out, all she did was string me along, she managed to steal thousands of dollars of my dad's money, then took and married that damned Leonard Grey, of all mammals."

"And you've carried that grudge all these years, and _almost_ killed our daughter in the process?"

"It would'a been just that damned fox if she hadn't pushed him otta the way. It's _her_ fault she got shot!"

"My gods Stu, do you even hear yourself? You're actually blaming Judy because _you_ shot _her_?"

Turning away, Stu says nothing as Clawhauser begins to lead him to the squad car.

"Mister Hopps!" interrupts Nick "Just so you know, and yes I realize there are witnesses, two of whom are cops, if you _ever_ get out of jail … I. Will. End. You."

"I'm afraid you'll need to stand in line Nick" says a determined Bonnie "The first shot is mine!"

Looking totally aghast, Stu addresses his wife "B-Bonnie, you can't mean that!"

"I have never been any more serious about anything in my life. And just so you know, I fully intend to divorce your speciest ass. Nick is the best thing that _ever_ happened to Judy, and you came close to killing at least one if not both of them just moments ago."

Turning her attention to Francine "Get him out of my sight!"

Turning back to Judy, Bonnie notices that the EMTs are just finishing up and issuing final instructions "Keep the bandage lightly positioned on the ear. Change the bandages at least twice a day if needed and use this antibiotic crème. In the event that an infection sets in, be sure to come to the ER."

Stepping closer to Judy, who is now resting more or less comfortably in Nick's lap, Bonnie asks "So … how are you feeling bun-bun?"

"Bun-bun?" asks Nick with a mischievous grin.

"Not now please Nick." asks Judy softly. "Please."

"So … how bad is it?" asks Bonnie.

Two pellet holes in the tip of her left ear." answers the EMT tech. "At that range, she was extremely luck that that's the only injury…"

"Oh my!"

"What am I gonna do?" she asks Nick. "my ear…-"

"Will heal." returns Nick "After that, we can decide what to do. We've got the money to hire the best cosmetic surgeons in the world if that's what you want."

"Why would I not?"

"Well, you could always put a couple of those ring things in the holes, paint you claws black and wear black clothes all the time. Ya know kinda goth like." Still trying to lighten the moment.

"Nick."

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and hold me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you have any questions of us before we leave?" asks the coyote EMT tech.

"Ummm, yes." answers Judy meekly "I have one…"

Seeing the question on the mammal's face, a very embarrassed Judy asks "Umm, we're supposed to be married today … and … umm-"

Suddenly sporting a huge knowing grin, the coyote answers "As long as your betrothed doesn't nibble on your injured ear, you should be ok. And this _might_ be a bit personal, but you _might_ want to wait a week or so to 'officially' consummate your marriage."

Seeing the confusion on Judy's face, Nick whispers something in her undamaged ear, which immediately causes her to turn beet red, her eyes to open wide and both ears to shoot straight up, causing her to grimace slightly in pain.

"Good gods Nick, _**really**_?"

Also noting the confusion on Bonnie and Karla's faces, an amused Nick tells them "I'll let you all know after the company leaves, I promise."

Several minutes later after the police have taken Stu and his brothers away and the EMTs have left, Nick shares: "In order for a vulpine marriage to be 'official'." Nick says using finger quotes "the todd must _knot_ his bride."

"Must not what?" asks a still confused Bonnie.

Without hesitation, Karla leans over and spends a few moments whispering in her cousin's ear.

A look akin to horror comes across Bonnies face as she asks "How in the world are you going to make _that_ work?"

"I don't know just yet" says Judy softly "But we will … eventually."

"And you _still_ want to go through with the wedding?" asks Karla.

"Absolutely, one hundred percent!" answers Judy forcefully, mimicking Nick's answer from that time in Tundra Town.

"And what about a honeymoon?" asks Bonnie.

"We'll stay here until Judy's healed, after that it's up to her." says Nick.

"Will you please come by the burrow at some point in time? With Stu gone, you're more than welcome anytime, you know that, right?"

"You know there'll still be some that won't like us being together, don't you mom?"

"Yes, probably. But with your dad in jail, I'm sure that a few dirty looks area about all you'll need to endure."

"We'll talk about it, I promise" says Nick.

"Anyway" says Karla "we seem to be a couple of witnesses short of a wedding now."

"Let me call Ben and see if he and Francine will be able to return anytime soon." volunteers Judy.

After her phone rings a few times, Clawhauser finally picks up.

"Hey Ben."

"_Hey Judy … look, I can't talk long, Francine and I are busy processing your dad and uncles."_

"I was afraid of that. Is there _anyone_ else around that might be able to come and be witnesses? Nick and I still wanna be married, but we need at least two witnesses for it to be legal."

"…_.Ummm, hold on a sec…"_

After a couple of minutes, Ben returns to the phone _"Judy, I got ahold of a couple of mammals who wouldn't mind, they're on their way and should be there in about twenty minutes, give or take."_

"Thanks Ben, I owe you,"

"_Just send me back some wedding cake and we'll call it even."_

"I think I can do that. Who-"

"_How __are__ you Judy? I know you were shot, and Francine and I would really like to know that you're ok."_

"I'm … ok I guess. Two shot pellets went through my left ear, the EMTs fixed it up, and Nick thinks I should put a couple of rings in the holes, paint my claws black and go with a goth look."

"_If anyone could pull it off it'd be you. I think you'd look cute as-"_

"**BEN! **What did I tell you about the 'C' word?"

"_Opps, sorry Judy."_

"It's ok Ben, but seriously, we really need someone to be witnesses or we can't get married!"

"_I told you that I have that arranged. You trust me … right?"_

"Of course I do. I know you wouldn't send someone like Wolford or Fangmeyer. Just … _please_ send someone…"

"_Already on their way Judy, and congratulations."_

"Thanks Ben. I'll talk to you later … bye."

"Well" says Nick "I wonder who the next guests will be and whether we'll have any more drama waiting for _them_!"

"I would most certainly hope not Wilde!" comes the unexpected and overly gruff voice of Chief Bobo.

"CHIEF!" exclaims an overjoyed Judy, who grabs the large mammal in a tight (but careful) hug.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" says Bogo. "While **I** could never manage to put Wilde behind bars, at least I get the satisfaction of seeing him being toned down by someone like you Hopps."

"And Brian, I was hoping that you'd come!"

"Glad I didn't get left out. I was kinda bummed that you invited Ben and Francine first though."

"I'm sorry, we were in a pinch and they were the first mammals that I thought of."

"It's ok Judy, I understand."

"Well, let's get on with this, shall we?" prompted Karla "Bonnie and I are going to need to get back home before long."

"You two go on and change, we'll be getting everything else ready in the meantime."

"Judy before you go," interrupts Bonnie "I have something for you in the truck."

Giving her mom a questioning glance, Judy nonetheless follows Bonnie, while Nick heads for their master bedroom to change while Judy and Bonnie use the guest bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, as Nick is standing in front of Karla, he hears the soft rustle of a dress behind him.

Turning, he sees Judy in a beautiful wedding gown complete with the veil, being escorted by a slightly embarrassed Chief Bogo towards the makeshift altar.

"Ye gods you're beautiful!" he states.

"It-it's mom's old wedding dress…"

"I don't care… just … wow!"

As the pair stop directly beside Nick, Karla asks "Who gives this female to be wed?"

"I, Adrian Bogo, standing in the bride's father's stead, give Judith to be wed."

"Will those to be wed, please join paws."

Turning her attention to Judy, Karla begins "Judith, please repeat after me - "I, Judith, take thee, Nicholas, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith and pledge myself to you."

To which Judy does.

Then turning her attention to Nick, Karla continues "Nicholas, please repeat after me - "I, Nicholas, take thee, Judith, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith and pledge myself to you."

And Nick does so.

"By the power vested in me by the commonwealth of the Tri-Burrows District, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the-"

Which was as far as Karla got as Nick and Judy join in their first truly passionate kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, I present Nicholas and Judith Wilde."

As a thoroughly out of breath Judy tries to apologize to Bonnie "I'm sorry I couldn't be married in the burrow mom-"

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm just glad you finally found someone to love that would love you back. If you really want a large wedding, we can stall arrange one at the burrow sometime."

"It's not necessary mom, I promise."

Turning her attention to her other guests "Chief, Brian, I can't thank you enough for coming."

"We were glad to Hopps … I mean Wilde … ah hell, Judy. Higgins would've come too, but I had to leave _someone_ responsible in charge of the precinct."

"And **I **want tothank you both as well." says Nick "you were among the few that stood up for us the day we were there. Speaking of which…"

Holding up a hoof Bogo interrupts "Taken care of. Wolford and Fangmeyer are both on unpaid leave as are a few other speciest officers. The entire force is now scheduled to undergo species sensitivity training. In addition, Fangmeyer and Detective Oates each got an additional two weeks unpaid suspension for their hypocrisy."

"Thanks Chief" says Judy "I'm glad that you're at least _trying_ to take care of the problem."

"It's long overdue, and I'm truly sorry that it cost the ZPD a good officer Hopps …. Wil- Judy."

After pausing for a moment, Bogo continues "I'd like to ask you … both of you, if you'd consider doing part time consulting work for the department. With officers like Wolford and other canines presently on suspension, and even during the best of times, sometimes we need not only someone with the drive to do a job properly, like you Judy, but someone with a good nose and street smarts like you Nick, to lend a paw in certain cases. All I ask is that you take it under consideration."

Looking at each other for a few moments. Judy answers for the both of them "We'll think about it Chief. I'll let you know when we've made a decision, ok?"

"That's all I can ask for, thank you."

After a short impromptu reception, before which Nick and Judy have changed into more casual attire, the very small wedding party begins to wind down.

"I guess it's about time to head back" interrupts McHorn.

"Please, take some of the cake and other stuff back with you for Higgins, Ben and Francine" says Judy. "We've got more than we'll eat and I doubt if mom will want to lug it back with her."

"We can do that I guess." admits Bogo.

Shortly after Bogo and McHorn leave, Bonnie and Karla are getting ready to head back to the country.

While giving her daughter and new son-in-law hugs Bonnie brings up a delicate subject "I know you've been planning this for some time, but-"

"It's ok mom" interrupts Judy "We went to the best ob/gyn in Zootopia. We have no idea whether we can actually have kits of our own or not, but-"

"But I believe that you can, which is _exactly_ why I was asking" interrupts Bonnie back.

"W-what? What are you talking about mom?"

"Do you remember Justine Bigpaw?"

"OF course! According to Nick, the Bigpaw's used to live right next door. Nick used to play with her, and he actually carved their initials in the playhouse."

"Nick?"

"Bonnie, I already explained the circumstances to Judy – we were both _five_ at the time. That's one reason the Bigpaw's moved away. They didn't want Justine to be around a scary predator."

"Anyway, Judy you remember that Justine married one of Gideon's cousins right?"

"Yes mom, but what-"

"Well, they actually had a couple of litters that are now grown and let me tell you, they are the cutest thing's you've ever seen."

In a mild state of shock, Nick has to ask "You-you're kidding … _right_?"

"Not a bit! That's why I was concerned!"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I got an IUD then!" admits Judy.

"At least you've thought far enough ahead to have some protection for what I'm sure will be a _long_ \- _hard_ night tonight." smirks the older doe.

"**MOTHER!"**

"What? Are you going to stand there and tell me that you _aren't_ planning on-"

"Really mom? Of _course_ we're going to … you know, but it just seems a bit weird to try to discuss it with my own _mother_ of all mammals, especially on my wedding day. And wipe that smirk off of your face Nick …"

"What? Who me?"

Rolling her eyes "Of course you! Who else would I be talking to?"

"I promise to not nom your left ear…." he comments, trying to deflect the conversation.

"My gods Nick, will you please just-"

The rest is lost in another _very_ heated kiss instigated by Nick, that promises to be much, _much_ more involved later.

"You were saying?"

"Ummm, … I forgot?"

"And with that, Karla and I will head back home. You two call me in the morning, or whenever you find the time and energy, ok?"

"Mooooom! Really?"

Hugging her daughter and new son-in-law, Bonnie leads Karla out to the old truck, which suddenly brings up yet _another_ problem.

"Damn" exclaims Bonnie "I had _completely_ forgotten that Stu and his brothers had to drive something to get here. Karla, would you mind driving the truck we came in while I drive the other one back to Bunnyburrow? I'll send a couple of kits to pick it up sometime tomorrow. I'm sure there'll be a lot of shock in the burrow when the kits find out that their father is in jail."

"No problem. Let's get going before it gets too dark by the time we get home."

Waving goodbye to Bonnie and Karla, Nick and Judy stand silently on the front porch for a few moments, totally lost in the day's events.

"So" begins Nick, looking at his new bride.

"Yea, me too." answers Judy.

"What say we change into something even more _comfortable_?" suggests Nick.

Wearing a smile that she's reserved for _just_ this moment, Judy turns to Nick "It actually happened … didn't it? we're _finally_ married."

"Yes Mrs. Wilde it did, and yes we are."

"Come along mister Wilde" Judy says suggestively "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to…"

**XxX**

**AN: So, I'm a bit behind on my writing (both stories actually) so I'm not sure when the next post will be, sorry.**


	11. To Knot Or Not To Knot

**11 To Knot Or Not To Knot**

Waking at sunrise the next morning, Judy is a _lot_ sorer than she expected to be, even taking into account the differenced in anatomy between Nick and the bucks she had to tolerate when she was in high school.

Looking up at her sleeping vulpine husband, Judy has to smile and think to herself _'Finally, … we finally did it. I honestly can't believe that the mammal I love is here, in bed with me, married to me.'_

Kissing Nick gently on his cheek, Judy lifts the covers, needing to answer natures call.

"Going somewhere Fluff?"

"**EEEEP!** Damn Nick…"

"Sorry love, I thought you knew I was awake! Better get those radar dishes checked…"

"Let me go for a minute please, I need to pee. I promise to come back."

"How about I give you a few minutes head start, then _we_ can take a good shower. Together this time. I'm sure we could both use one after last night."

"Yea, I guess you're right. And then what?"

"We could come back to bed-"

"How about we take a short break. You're a little bit bigger than I thought."

"Really?"

"Nick, all I ever had before were bucks, and you put them all to shame! And … I'm sorry, truly sorry that I couldn't give you the virgin you deserve…" she confesses sorrowfully.

Reaching out and gently taking her chin in a paw, Nick consoles his new bride "Judy, I'm not sure how to put this so it doesn't seem cold, but I really don't care. As long as I have you, here, with me, I'm happy. That being said, flattery will get you anywhere my love." he answers as he lightly kisses his doe on the tip of her nose.

"Besides with my … private parts being totally abused, my ear is still a bit sore as well. How about we get some breakfast while I call mom?"

"Sounds good to me. Go pee, call your mom, _then_ we can take a good shower and go get something to eat."

After returning from a quick trip to the bathroom then crawling back in bed and cuddling with Nick, Judy tells Nick "Paw me my phone please."

Reaching over to the nightstand, Nick picks up Judy's phone and passes it to her.

…

Answering on the third ring, Bonnie is actually surprised to hear from Judy so early in the morning … all things (like a wedding night) being considered as she answers the MuzzleTime call.

"Judy? Is everything all right? Why are you calling so early?"

"Everything's fine mom. I had to get up and use the bathroom so I thought I'd call."

"G'mornin' Bonnie" interrupts Nick.

"Good morning to you too Nick."

Detecting _something_ in her voice, Nick asks "Is everything all right _there_? I mean, I know that yesterday with Stu and all has got to be upsetting …"

Letting out an audible sigh, Bonnie admits "I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you two with my problems right now. It's your honeymoon and all…"

"Mom? What is it? tell us. Please…"

"Well … by the time I got home yesterday, several agents of the Greater Animalia Tax Fraud unit were waiting for me, as well as the Sheriff. It seems like the authorities are charging your dad with a hate crime under the Zootopia Interspecies Hate Crime Law that was passed in Zootopia just a few years before."

"As if things couldn't get any worse." moans Judy.

"But" again interrupts Nick "while I understand a visit from the sheriff, that doesn't warrant the tax fraud agents being there! What's up with that?"

"Well, if you remember yesterday, Stu admitted that he was only in partnership with Gideon because he was behind in taxes for the farm. It seems like he never reported the additional income, and now they've given me just a week to come up with the taxes, fines and penalties or they're going to take the farm. What am I going to do? I don't think we've got that kind of money!"

"Oh my god mom…"

"So, if you don't mind telling, how much does that amount to?" asks Nick calmly.

"Just over three and a half million dollars!" and with that, Bonnie breaks down and begins to cry.

Sitting in shock, Judy notices Nick still being as calm as if they were talking about the weather.

"Nick, how in the world can you be so-"

"Calm? Fluff, stop and think for a second … how much money do we, especially _you_ have in the bank right now?

"Just … damn. So, we do … what?"

"Well, we can't just _give_ your mom the money and we can't just pay off the fines and penalties either."

"So how-"

"What we _can_ do is enter into a limited partnership with your mom and register the business as an LLC, front her a sizeable amount of money as partners, say around five million, to make it all legit and she'll have enough left over to do whatever she needs to do to keep it on the up and up."

"You-you'd do that?" asks a totally shocked Bonnie.

"Why not?" asks Nick. "It's not like we can't afford it."

"But if Stu was that far behind, I'm sure there's no one around Bunnyburrow who'll be able to work through _this_ legal mess." argues Bonnie.

"There's a firm here in Zootopia that handles those types of cases exclusively. They _sound_ disreputable, but it's actually just happenstance."

"And the name of this firm is?"

"Dewie, Cheetum & Howe!"

"You're kidding, right?" asks a skeptical Judy.

"Nope. They are without a doubt, the best corporate lawyers in the business, and I would know."

"Of course you would!" retorts Judy as she rolls her eyes, remembering the short exchange between the two of them not long after they first met.

"I'll text you their number when we get through talking. When you get your information together, including all of the documents that the agents gave you, set up an appointment with them. When they get the details ironed out, calls us and we'll come in, look them over, sign them and you'll be set to go."

"And what do you expect to get out of it?" asks Bonnie a bit concerned.

"Blueberries" returns Nick "lots of blueberries!"

"Seriously Nick?" asks Judy.

Letting out a small huff "Fine. We can be minority stockholders, with say … a one percent dividend return at the end of each year. That money will then be given to a charity or scholarship to be named at a later date. Happy?"

"Nick …. Judy … I-"

"It's ok Mrs. Hopps, I-"

"Nick, I don't want to have to tell you again, it's _**BONNIE**_…"

"Yes ma'am … I mean Bonnie."

"So" says Bonnie, wanting to get off on a happier subject for at least a little bit "What are your plans for the rest of the day, as if I really need to ask."

Blushing only lightly at the insinuation, "Not … _that_, mom, really? Ummm, I'm a little sore yet from last night. Nick is SOOO much … umm-"

"I think I get the picture." interrupts a widely grinning Bonnie.

"I-I thought maybe we could visit my mom and dad again?" Nick suggests.

"That would be a great idea" says Bonnie "It's too bad they couldn't make the wedding. I would love to meet them sometime."

"Ummm-" begins Nick.

"Mom they've … passed" says Judy softly.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, I-"

"It's ok Bonnie" interrupts Nick "there's no way you could've known."

With Nick's permission, Judy relays the story of Nick's parents to her mother.

"That's so sad, I'm so sorry for your loss Nick."

"Thanks. I've done well enough since, but I do miss them."

After pausing for a few moments, Bonnie has a suggestion "Nick … I know this isn't much, and I would never dream of taking your parents place, but … as kind as you've been to me and especially Judy … anytime you might need a mother figure in your life, I'd be honored to fill the role."

With the suggestion coming out of the blue, Nick is taken aback for a moment or two "Wh-why thank you Bonnie … I-I'll try to remember that in the future."

"You're very welcome Nick. I'll talk to you both later. Get some rest and go see your parents Nick, I know they'd love to hear from you … both of you, today."

"Bye mom" says Judy.

"Bye … mom" echoes Nick softly.

Seeing Bonnies face light up just before the call ends was very heartwarming for Judy's fox, he knew that she meant every word.

"You know" Judy begins "mom's right. We need to go visit your mom and dad again. I think they'll understand that when you call your mom 'mom', You're _not_ replacing your mom in your heart, just making room for one more mammal to love."

"Of course. Let's get that shower, then get some breakfast and visit my folks."

One intense shower and a leisurely breakfast later, our couple is once again headed to Pinehurst Cemetery.

…

Feeling a lot less intimidated that the last time they were there, Nick kneels in front of his parent's graves.

"Hey mom, dad. I guess you know that I finally married Judy, and I really hope you approve, not that it really matters. Anyway, Judy's mother, Bonnie, has offered to be a sort of a stand-in for mom, since … well, you know. We're still not sure what we're gonna do from here on out, but we've got plenty of money,so I guess that don't matter a lot either. The first thing I think we'll do is go visit Judy's family in Bunnyburrow" which surprises Judy to no end "then maybe go on some sort of extended honeymoon. I doubt if Judy has ever done anything for fun, you know just for the hell of it. She's been so concentrated on becoming a cop that that part of her life is missing. I want to give a little if that back to her if I can."

"Nick-"

"No Fluff. Listen … you've already admitted that you were so focused on becoming a cop that you never did anything except study and train since you were what, nine?"

"But-"

"What? Judy listen to me, please. I know that _my_ kithood sucked, but as you know I had issues. You've got to let loose a bit or the stress gets to you and dumb things happen …"

"… Like maybe a certain press conference?"

"I guess that that's as good an example as any, so yea, like the press conference. To be fair, that's not entirely your fault. Smellwether set you up to fail, because she had Doug as the mammal asking all of the right, or wrong questions. We're going to go to Bunnyburrow, then somewhere where even the cellphones don't work for at least a few days. You've got to destress Fluff."

"I know, but it's so hard that-"

"Why, yes, yes it is." interrupts Nick as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"That's NOT what I meant and you know it!"

"And I care … why?"

Staring into Nick sparkling green eyes, Judy finally gets the message.

"You're right. I get too uptight too easily. Ok, lunch, then what?"

"Tell you what … let's go back home, get some '_exercise_', then-"

"Really Nick? After last night?"

"Where's the stereotypical horney bunny that I married yesterday? You know, the one who couldn't keep her paws off of me?"

"I'll keep an eye out for her on the ride home…"

Pulling out his very best 'sad' face, Nick looks as pathetic as he can.

"Ok, fine" says an amused Judy, rolling her eyes. "And after _that_, then what?"

"I thought that we might could stop by Michael's and Burks and get some outfits."

"For … where?"

"Pawaii maybe?"

"So you can wear one of those awful shirts? No, absolutely not!"

"The Bearhama Islands then? _And_ if I promise to wear something that you pick out?"

"… Maybe…"

"But … then I get to pick out something for you."

"Nick, no"

"I promise it'll be appropriate."

"You're sure…?"

"Well, not counting the negligée and that bikini, yea."

"As long as I get to pick out everything except for the negligee and the bikini, you've got a deal."

"Deal."

As Judy reaches out to shake paws, Nick pulls her into a very heated kiss.

Finally separating due to lack of breath, Nick agrees "Deal."

"NICK, If you don't get me home RIGHT NOW-"

"Seat stain, got it!" Nick replies as he drags his bunny to the car, throws it into gear and breaks most if not every traffic law in Zootopia in a mad rush to get home.

…

A few hours later: "Nick …"

"Yes my lovely bunny?"

"Pee … shower … food, in that order. _**BUT**_, before we go to the store, we need to look for a doctor who deals with interspecies couples."

Seeing the stunned look on Nick's face, Judy quickly adds "No I'm NOT pregnant, but the IUD has _got_ to go. Because of your … size, it's difficult to really enjoy _finally _being in bed with you and being able to make love to you the way I want to … the way I _need_ to …."

Looking into her husband's beautiful emerald green eyes, Judy adds "Nick I love you with all my heart, but we need to do this right … ok?"

"Yes ma'am. Maybe the doctor you saw the other day would have some suggestions?"

"That's an idea, hold on a sec…"

Dialing Dr. Katz's number, Judy has brief conversation with the good doctor, and scribbles furiously on the back of an envelope lying on the coffee table.

"Ok, got it, thanks doctor Katz."

"Dr. Katz's office is going to set me up an appointment with someone who deals exclusively with interspecies couples, they'll call me when it's set."

"Great … now, about that shower…"

…

After showering with minimal fooling around (much to Nicks chagrin) Nick and Judy make a pit stop at the local Subs N Stuff for a quick bite to eat.

Then it's off to the swanky clothing store called Michael's and Burks. Once there they outfitted themselves with nice dresses for Judy (even though she hardly ever wore them before now) and some sharp shirts and slacks for Nick.

Even though Judy had agreed to let Nick pick out her lingerie, Judy saw what he started looking at and quickly put a sop to that. After promising to get something sexy, Judy was allowed to pick out her 'bedclothes' while Nick scoped out the bikinis.

When Nick actually picked out sone nice bikinis, Judy allowed him his choices, as well as a couple of one-piece bathing suits, just in case.

On the way back home, Judy's phone rings:

"Hello? Yes, this is she…. just a sec while I find something to write with and on …. Ok, go ahead…"

Scribbling furiously on an old envelope she found in her little pocketbook, Judy asks the mammal on the other end to confirm the information, then hangs up.

"Ok … here's the scoop … I, that is _we_, have an appointment at a doctor Marion Locksley's in room 417 in the Medical Arts building on Sahara Square."

"Di-did you say Marion Locksley?"

Looking directly at Nick with a puzzled look on her face "Yes … is that a problem?"

"… No?"

"What is it Nick?"

"Ummm …."

"_Nick_!"

"If it's the same Marion Locksley that I know … we … she and I … _may_ have a bit of a past."

Knowing that Judy will not let this go, Nick sighs and begins:

"Back in the day, when I was working for Big, I had to make under the table runs to the clinic that she runs. Nothing illegal, just kind of borderline stuff. You need to remember, preds – _especially_ all breeds of fox – were and still looked down upon as sly, shifty and generally disreputable.

"Ok, I'm with you so far …" motioning for him to continue.

"Well … umm … Marion kinda had the hots for me."

"And you didn't reciprocate the feeling?"

"To put it mildly, no I did not."

"So, we may need to deal with a jealous … what?"

"Vixen of course. And, of course she's a red fox to top it all off."

"Right now, I'm afraid we're out of options. And you're coming with me … _RIGHT_?"

"Of course Fluff, thick and thin, sickness and health, all of that. No matter what, I'm _gonna_ be there with you."

Noticing his bunny begin to tear up, Nick is concerned.

"Fluff? Judy?"

"I-it's ok Nick, I promise. I'm just not used to so much support, especially after … you know … dad."

Taking Judy into a tight hug and stroking her ears (being mindful of the injured left one) "I know Fluff, I know. Anyway, what time is your, that is _our_ appointment?"

Looking at her note "Three thirty today."

"We've got time for a light lunch then a short nap before your appointment. So, shall we?" says Nick, offering his bunny his arm.

"Just a nap, right?"

"Of course. Considering where and why we're going, I'm sure she's gonna want to give the competition a quick exam."

"Nick!"

"Kidding, sort of. You'll need to get an exam I'm sure, right?"

"I guess. And you trust this Locksley?"

"As far as I know she's the best interspecies reproduction vet in all of Animalia."

"And you didn't think of this before – why?"

"First of all, we're trying to _not_ get you pregnant, right?"

"Yea, and?"

"I was kinda wanting to not have to see her again especially after the last time …"

Seeing the intense stare that told Nick once again Judy would _not_ be satisfied until she hears the entire story, Nick rolls his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and begins:

"Ok … in case you weren't aware, in fox culture, the vixen takes the lead in almost everything. From asking the todd out on the first date to initiating sex, to asking about marriage … literally everything. At the time, she was well aware of the fact that a todd's 'season' is in the winter months, and did her level best to get me into bed with her. Had she been able to do that, there's absolutely no doubt that I've knotted her, and that would've been that. It would have been Nick and Marion Wilde and several little red fox kits running around.

"Quick question, do you know the purpose of knotting? I mean the actual biological purpose? It's not just for the mandatory 'cuddle time' that most mammals talk about, it actually serves a biological purpose."

"N-not really?"

"It's umm … how to phrase this …"

"Just tell me Nick!"

Giving a quick huff, Nick plods on "Ok, it's to prevent 'leakage'." using finger quotes.

"Leakage?"

"It's to pretty much ensure pregnancy Fluff, to prevent 'leakage …"

Staring with a confused look on her face for another few seconds, Judy finally puts the pieces together, blushing furiously.

"**NICK!"**

"You wanted to know…."

"So 'it' more than just a custom…"

"It's an actual _need_, yea. So you see why it's something that, at least for now isn't really needed, right?"

"No. I still want the custom. That way when we actually try for kits, if it's possible that I can actually give you kits of our own, that it's be more likely to happen. Understand?"

"Yes Fluff, I do. I'm not sure how this'll help you to not get pregnant, but if it works I'm all for it."

"Ha-have you ever…"

"Knotted before? Look, knotting is a life-long commitment thing. Once knotted, the todd and vixen, or in our case todd and doe, are mated for life. I could never take another mate if something happens to you. Ever. So no, I haven't. The only variable in this is say if something happened to you and we have kits, I _might_ be able to take another mate."

"So dad's other worry, the one about you leaving me…"

"Is very unlikely. It has happened in the past but is highly irregular. Besides, I was already committed to being with you as a life mate since before the wedding, and nothing has changed. I will _never_ leave you Judy."

"Even if I was to tun up pregnant without us planning on it?"

Of course, that's what a true mate does!"

"I kind of hate to ask … but … once we do … you know … could we go and visit my dad?"

"I'll make you a deal. We can go, but you're the _only_ one that'll visit him. He's not going to change his mind about me, regardless of our customs. You need to know that up front."

Thinking it over for a few seconds, Judy realizes that Nick is entirely correct.

"Fine, as long as we go together. I just want to see him one last time, because from the sound of it, he may die in prison."

"Works for me. now, let's go to the Panda Go Panda restaurant down the street for a quick bite, then get a nap before we see the great doctor Locksley…"

"_**Nick…"**_

…

After a quick lunch of hot and sour soup and spring rolls and a trip home for a short nap, Nick and Judy head for her/their appointment.

Arriving at the Zootopia Center for Interspecies Reproduction, Judy checks in at the reception desk, and they sit down to wait their turn.

Glancing around at the other couples, Judy doesn't notice the undisguised dislike or even the pure hatred she saw the last visit to a clinic. Instead it seems to be more curiosity and downright approval, even though most couples are either prey ore predators of mixed species.

When they finally hear "Judy Hopps!" Nick and Judy stand and are escorted to an exam room after Judy's vital signs are taken.

Almost immediately, an attractive red fox vixen, wearing a white lab coat with 'Dr. M. Locksley' on the name plate enters the room.

Time seemingly stans still as all three in the room freeze at the participants all notice who is who.

"_**NICK WILDE?"**_ escapes the vixen's mouth.

"…"

And Judy Hopps?" she further says.

"That's _Judith_ _Wilde_ if you please." returns Judy with just a touch(?) of attitude.

"Well" says doctor Locksley showing a light smirk "this _is_ a surprise. Here I was expecting to meet the famous Judy Hopps and perhaps a hare for a mate, and what do I get-"

"It's _**Judith**_. I don't believe we're on a first name basis just yet _doctor_ Locksley" returns Judy hotly.

Glancing towards Nick and seeing only his patented smirk, doctor Locksley quickly regains most of her professional manner.

"Of course, my apologies Mrs. Wilde. It's just a bit of a shock seeing you and my former mate tog-"

"You can stop right there" warns Judy, venom creeping into her voice "I know enough about vulpine customs to know that you and Nick were _never_ mates. If you were, I wouldn't be here with him today. We can either begin to be civil, or Nick and I can leave and go straight to a lawyer to pursue charges of professional misconduct against you … your choice!"

Seeing the shocked look on the vixen's face, Judy continues with her tirade: "In the past week I've had my own father try to kill Nick and almost kill me instead. Yes, we're married and have mated, but if you think for _one_ second that I'm bluffing about pressing charges, you are sadly mistaken! So, what's it gonna be?"

Taking a few seconds to recover from the confrontation, doctor Locksley finally responds: "I-I sincerely apologize. I had no right to treat you the way I did. It was such a surprise to see Nick after all these years, and with a rabbit of all species – no disrespect, but considering that rabbits and foxes were natural enemies for thousands of years…"

"Fine. Can we just get on with this then?" asks Judy.

"All right, what seems to be the problem?"

"Believe it or not" answers Nick "We'd like to be sure that Judy can _**NOT**_ get pregnant."

"We already suspect that I probably can" adds Judy "with an acquaintance of mine, a hare actually, being married to another red fox, has actually had a couple of small litters. I'm currently an IUD for birth control … but …"

"But you want to … do the customary thing?"

"That's right, I do." With still a bit of attitude showing in her voice.

"To be quite honest, this is exactly the opposite of what I would expect, but I do believe that there are several options besides the IUD that you're currently using. There are libido suppressants-"

"_Nope_" interrupts Judy "newlyweds, so that's out of the question, next option!"

There are morning after pills-"

"Might be a day or two before I allow Nick out of the bed long enough to do more than pee, so _that's_ out!"

There is one more option that you might consider then …"

"Which is?"

"It's something for Nick actually." Locksley says with a smirk.

"And?"

"It's a fairly new drug, one hundred percent effective. A spermicide."

"We had those when I was in high school" says Judy.

"These are to be taken orally by the male daily. Kills the sperm cells inside the testicles."

"Now that sounds dangerous!" responds Nick.

"Quite the opposite actually. However, if you miss more than three days, normal sperm production begins and you'll have a pregnant bunny on your paws. I might add that there is also a new drug out that prevents ovulation in females, which in your case Judy would need to be taken daily as well."

"Why would she need to take them daily?" asks Nick.

"Rabbit does are _continuously_ fertile, meaning they actually don't have a heat cycle like most females." a smirking Locksley informs Nick.

Seeing the look of horror on Nick's face, Judy apologizes "Yea, I kinda forgot to tell you about that little detail … sorry?"

"And perhaps even you didn't realize Judy, but due to a rabbit's unique reproductive system, it's possible for you to become pregnant again while you're still pregnant with your first litter. It's called superfoetation, and is uncommon, but it does still occasionally happen."

This time it's Judy's face that holds a look of horror.

"I-I had no idea!" shakily responds the doe.

"Most mammals, including rabbits and hares, don't. I'm actually a bit surprised that it's not taught in sex education in the rabbit communities." muses the vixen.

"Not to seem pushy, but back to the subject at paw…" interrupts Nick.

"Of course. While I'll admit that I'm more than a bit jealous, I'll of course do my best to help remedy your unique situation."

"So?" asks Judy.

I think that the best option for you two is to prescribe both the spermicide for Nick and the ovulation inhibitor for you Judy. While each has its benefits, the more precautions would probably be best until you're actually ready to have kits."

"And there are no _serious_ side effects?"

"None worth noting no. The only _probable_ side effect that will _not_ be caused by the drugs is likely to be genital soreness."

Seeing the confused looks on both mammals faces, the vixen adds "This is going to be due to the lack of inhibition when it comes to mating, specifically the single thing that you actually came here concerned about Judy … knotting!"

Threatening to burst into flame as hot as her ears and cheeks becomes, Judy has no comment.

"All right then, if Nick would be so kind as to step out of the room for a few moments, we'll get that IUD out and get you some prescription meds in the system. Just tell Nadine which pharmacy you use and you'll be set to go."

"Will we need to umm, wait-"

"At least three to four days until it's safe to … proceed, yes."

Seeing the disappointment on the faces of the mammals in front of her, doctor Locksley continues: "There are of course several options to this: the first being to simply take your chances on not becoming pregnant. I do not recommend this one by the way.

"The next is to remove the device yourself at home after at least three or better yet four days. This will give the meds plenty of time to work their magic, so to speak. And of course, condoms are always an option. The choice is really yours."

"We were planning on making a trip to my hometown of Bunnyburrow soon, so I guess I can have one of my sisters who happens to be a nurse remove it."

"That would work as well. Well then, let's get that thing out of you …"

After a few moments, Nick is called back into the exam room.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today? If not, I do have other patients to attend to. And congratulations by the way. I'm sorry about earlier, it was just such a shock to see you two together."

"I guess that it, and all is forgiven." says Judy as she heads out of the room, with a firm hold on Nick's paw.

Stopping by the receptionist desk, Judy picks up the two prescriptions and notices that one is indeed for her and one is for Nick, with unlimited refills.

…

As Nick starts the car, Judy is on her smart phone, looking up the two meds and making sure that they are what they are supposed to be,

"All's forgiven huh?" smirks Nick.

"Sorry, but I don't trust that vixen any farther than I can throw this car."

After a few moments of research, Judy is satisfied that the prescriptions are valid.

"Where to Fluff?"

"I guess the closest Wallgreens. We have one in Bunnyburrow, and they're all over so we can get these refilled just about anywhere."

"And then?" asks Nick hopefully.

"Nick, really?"

"Yes, really! We're newlyweds."

"Fine, you dirty old fox."

"And besides, you're just as horny as I am, I can smell it…."

"Stupid biology …" Judy grumbles.

**XxX**

**AN: superfoetation is real and very rare in rabbits, however it can and does occur.**


	12. Amanda

**12: Amanda**

**XxX**

**AN: I know that all of my loyal fans have pretty much given me up for dead by now, but I can assure you that I'm not! While not 100%, I'm at least better than I have been for the past year. Please enjoy this chapter that is a bit longer than the last few as a but of reward for the wait.**

**XxX**

After another session of 'marital exercise' Judy calls her mother on MuzzleTime while Nick fixes supper.

"Hey mom."

"Judy? I hate to keep asking, but is anything wrong?"

"Of course not. Nick and I were wondering when would be the best time for us to come to Bunnyburrow? I want Nick to see the burrow and visit the town, and I need to visit with Debra for a few minutes."

"I was actually going to go to Zootopia tomorrow, I have an appointment with the lawyers that Nick suggested. I need to straighten this business with the farm out as soon as possible you know. And why do you need to see Debra? You're not _injured_, are you?"

"Not like you're probably thinking mom, I need to have an IUD removed. Nick and I are on medications to help keep me from getting pregnant and I want the device removed…"

"It's the knot thing, isn't it?"

"**MOM!"**

"Judy please. I may be your mother, but I'm _not_ uneducated as to things like that. I was young once too you know."

"Mom, did you… you know!"

"No dear, but it doesn't mean I hadn't done my research. My only question is … whose idea is the knotting, yours or Nick's?"

"Mine if you _must_ know!"

"Don't be so defensive Judy, I was merely asking. I know that Nick would never do anything intentional to injure you, I was simply being curious."

"Sorry. We went to an interspecies vet earlier who happened to be an old acquaintance of Nick's … it didn't start off too well, but ended up being … ok I guess."

"And?"

"We both need to be on some meds three to four days before I can safely remove the IUD and not have to worry about getting pregnant."

"Any side effects from the drugs?"

"How did she put it? … '_Genital soreness'_ I think?"

Seeing her mother's questioning stare, she quickly added "Due to the knotting mom … sheese!"

"Aaaanyway, my appointment at the lawyers is at eleven. I was about to call you when you called."

"Yeah, I'd imagine we'd need to be there. If everything goes well, we'll need to give you the front money for the taxes and such, and to pay the lawyer's fees." says Nick as he enters the conversation, setting the hastily prepared braised vegetables on the table.

"Hey Nick!" says Bonnie.

"Hey … mom…"

Seeing the wistful smile on Bonnie's face was enough for Nick to know that she had meant every word earlier.

"And what are your plans for the rest of the day?" asks Bonnie with a knowing smirk.

"MOM!"

"What? You're newlyweds, it's a relevant question."

"Hopefully some _rest_" answers a hopeful Judy "we just got finished … exercising … before I called."

"All right then, I'll meet you two at your place around ten tomorrow, we can go to the lawyers from there, ok?"

"Sounds good" replies Nick, "see you then."

"Bye, and behave…" as Bonnie hangs up.

"You heard mom, you need to beh- **EEEPP!" **as Nick sends a claw gently through Judy's sensitive tail.

"Damn it Nick, that's not fair and you -mmmmmmmm" as her complaint is smothered with a passionate kiss.

After a final set of 'exercises', Nick and Judy finally manage to get at least some of the 'newly married' passion out of the way and manage to sleep in until around eight am (not counting a late-night visit to the bathroom each).

…

With Bonnie arriving promptly at the planned ten am meeting time the next day, all three mammals set out for the law firm of Dewie, Cheetum & Howe.

Promptly ushered into a meeting room at the lawyer's office, Nick, Judy and Bonnie are introduced to Duane Snowden an artic hare.

After nearly three hours of discussion, Hopps Family Farms® is a dually registered LLC, with Bonnie as major stockholder and Nick and Judy as contributing partners with a limited one percent interest in the company.

…

Exiting the lawyer's office, Bonnie has some slight misgivings "Nick, are you _sure_ that you two are alright with the money you laid out? I mean five million dollars is a _lot_ of money! And the fees! My lands, thirty thousand dollars for three hours seems like an awful lot to me!"

"Ok. Look mom" (again Nick gets the misty-eyed gaze from his mother-in-law) "we can _easily_ afford the capital outlay. You needed the three and a half million to satisfy the tax burden and the other one and a half is to be used as operating expenses until your new tax accountant can get your income and outgo figured out. Besides, the thirty-thousand-dollar attorney's fees can come off the top of this year's taxes as a write-off."

Tearing up slightly, Bonnie simply gives Nick a patented Hopps hug, with the sound of his vertebra cracking as a warning to her to ease up a bit.

"Sorry Nick."

"It's ok. After last night, I really kinda needed-"

"_**NICK!**_ … unless you want to sleep alone on the sofa tonight…"

Grinning like fool, Nick kisses his bride between the ears "Relax Fluff, I was just pulling your ears."

"Oh no, after last night you're _not_ doing that ag-"

"Judy?" interrupts Bonnie.

"_Never mind mom! _… Just … don't ask … please."

"Ummm, ok. Change of subject, how about a late lunch? I could really use something to eat about now."

"Ok, fine by me." answers a relieved Judy.

"There's a nice place near here that serves great pizza and just about anything you'd care to drink." offers Nick.

…

Entering the Icehouse Bar and Grill, Bonnie and Judy are impressed with the rustic atmosphere and down to earth menu.

"This is nice. Do you come here often Nick?"

"I used to quite often, but haven't had the opportunity for a while, been kinda busy lately."

Seeing his new wife's ears begin to droop, Nick hastily adds "I'm not complaining, it's just been a busy time … dealing with Stu, getting married, dealing with your little issue with the farm and all."

Looking straight at Judy "When things calm down a bit, we can make a regular habit of coming here like on a date night if you'd like."

"That…. That would really be nice, thanks." she answers.

After ordering a veggie supreme with iced tea for the does, and a BBQ chicken and red beer for himself, the conversation naturally turns to the couple's future plans.

'So" asks Bonnie "what are your plans now?"

Well" begins Nick "I thought we'd spend a few days in Bunnyburrow. You know, for me to get to know your family a bit-"

"And to get this … _thing_ out of me so we can properly finalize our vows." adds Judy.

"Yea, that too."

"And then?" asks Bonnie.

"We, that is _**I**_, need to talk to dad one last time" sadly admits Judy "before we go on vacation."

"Vacation?"

"I call it an extended honeymoon, but since Judy has never seemed to had a vacation in her lifetime-"

"Har-har…"

"I thought that a trip to maybe Bearmuda or camping in the mountains would be nice … to get away from so called civilization for a while would be nice."

"That sounds _lovely_. Let me go home and get a guest room ready for you two, something with say … thicker walls? And let the rest of the fluffle know that Nick will be staying, so as not to frighten some of the younger kits and set some of the older one's minds at ease. And maybe find some way to occupy Pop-Pop…"

"Now _that_ would really be helpful." agrees Judy.

"Pop-Pop?"

"My soon to be former husband's father. Where do you think Stu got a lot of his hatred of foxes from?" says Bonnie sadly.

"_**Foxes are red 'cause they're made by the devil!"**_ quotes Judy in a voice somewhere between baritone and bass (complete with air quotes), quite an accomplishment for a bunny doe.

"Ok, I get the picture." says a grinning Nick, almost laughing at Judy's attempt to mimic her grandfather.

The brief ride back to Nick and Judy's place consisted mainly of Judy and Bonnie sharing ideas of how to let the Fluffle know about Nick and how to get rid of Pop-Pop for a few days.

…

"I really need to get back before it gets too late" says Bonnie when Judy asks if she'd like to stay for supper "I'm sure the fluffle is in an uproar as it is, what with your father gone and all."

"Mom-"

"I'm not blaming anyone but him bun-bun. What he did to you and probably more of our kits is totally unforgiveable. I have an appointment with judge Bean on Friday to see about doing something about doc Brownpaw as well. He at least should have known better…"

"Well ok …"

"Now that I think of it" interrupts Nick "maaaybe we should visit your dad before we go to Bunnyburrow."

Seeing the questioning looks coming from his new wife and mother-in-law, Nick continues. "It really doesn't make much sense to drive all the way to Bunnyburrow, only to come back to Zootopia and then leave on vacation. Judy can visit her dad, then we can go to Bunnyburrow and go on vacation from there. It saves time and money."

"You're not going?" asks Bonnie.

"Why would he want to see me? More importantly, why would I want to see him? You do remember that he tried to kill me, right? I don't wanna seem mean but being in the same building waiting for Judy to talk to him is a bit uncomfortable enough for me. I'll definitely take Judy to the prison, but …"

"Since you put it that way, I understand." says Bonnie.

Walking Bonnie out to her truck, Nick gives her a few words of caution "Bon - mom, take care going home, it looks like a mean storm brewing. You should be able to stay ahead of it, but be sure to call us when you get home … just so we know you got there safe and sound."

"I will Nick, I promise."

Just as she started to back out of the drive Nick shouts **"And spend some of that extra money on a new truck … or two…" **

Waving in acknowledgement that she heard, Bonnie heads home.

Turning to go into the house, Nick sees Judy in tears!

"Judy?"

Launching herself into her husband's arms, she comments softly "Not to worry Nick, they're happy tears."

"Well then, what say we grab some snacks and sit in the swing and watch the storm for a bit?"

After making some cheese bites and a pitcher of red beer (Judy finally decided to try some) Nick and Judy settle on the porch swing to watch the rain storm,

Beginning as a gentle rainfall, the storm quickly grew with wind driven rain coming down in sheets. Deciding to move their little watch party to the screened-in portion of the porch, they settled on the lion sized chaise lounge to watch the building storm.

When a bolt of lightning strikes a tree just a half-block away, Judy decided that enough was enough and it was time to call it a night.

Just as they were headed to bed, Judy received a text from Bonnie informing her-them that she had arrived home safely, just ahead of the storm.

…

Waking around sunrise, Judy lets out a tremendous yawn. Peeking out of the covers and spying Nick staring at her with a look that was part tender grin and part smirk, Judy is uncharacteristically a bit peeved.

"Nick, PLEASE don't call me cute this early in the morning."

His smile slowly turning into a look of sadness, Nick remarks "I _was_ going to tell you how beautiful you look, and how every time I look at you I love you more … but … just … never mind" and slips from the bed, then enters the bathroom, closing the door which he has _never_ done since they've been married.

Totally shocked, a tearful Judy sits and berates herself _"I __gave__ him permission to call me cute anytime we're not in public …"_

Slipping out of bed herself, Judy pads quietly to the bathroom door and knocks gently. "Nick … Nick, can I come in?"

"Suit yourself, it's your house after all…" comes the quiet reply.

With no snark and only sadness in his voice, Judy knows that this has cut much deeper than she first thought.

Slowly opening the bathroom door, Judy sees Nick sitting on the toilet (lid down) with his head buried in his paws, tears dripping on the floor.

"Oh Nick…"

Cautiously approaching the heartbroken todd, Judy kneels in front of him, taking one of his larger paws in both of her much smaller paws.

"Nick I – I'm _**so**_ sorry. I can't believe I went there, especially after giving you permission to call me cute. I _know_ that it's a term of endearment and not a put dow-"

"What's the _**real**_ reason Judy?" he asks softly "There's been something eating at you since last night. _Please_, let me in … tell me what it is."

"**I don't know!"** comes the tearful response….

"Ok … let's get something to eat so we can work on finding out what's got you so messed up."

_[SIGH]_ "Fine …"

Thinking as the couple head to the kitchen so Nick can make some breakfast, Nick has a quick thought.

"Do you suppose that it has to do with me not wanting to go with you to physically see your dad?"

"I don't know … maybe?"

"If I agree to go into the visitation area with you would _that_ make you happy?"

"….. I suppose it's worth a shot. Thanks…"

"Don't thank me just yet, I have one condition."

"And that is?"

"If the whole thing goes south, I can go sit in the waiting area for the duration and get no grief from you. With that I promise to not antagonize your dad just so I can leave. Deal?"

"…. Deal."

"Now that that's out of the way … strawberry or blueberry pancakes?"

"Strawberry please."

…

As they finish breakfast and Nick is doing the dishes, his phone rings.

"Finn? What's up dude, I ain't talked to ya in a while mammal!"

"_I wonder why! You ain't had time fer me since ya hooked back up wit da bunny cop."_

"Yeah well it's kinda complicated…"

"_So uncomplicate it."_

"Fine. If you want the short version, we worked everything out and we got married."

"_**WHAT?"**_

"Chill Finn, I haven't even told you the interesting part yet."

"_Which is what?"_

"Judy's dad was not only pissed, he tried to shoot _**me**_ with a shotgun and almost killed _**her**_ instead!"

"_You'se shittin' me!"_

"Nope, I wish I was."

"_And her dad is …?"_

"Sitting in jail as we speak. We're going to go see him probably on Friday, then spend a few days in Bunnyburrow. After that it's an extended vacation, honeymoon, whatever."

"_You ain't fergittin' what Thursday is are ya?"_

"…"

"_Damn it Wilde, you ain't fergot about Amanda already has ya?"_

"Shit Finn, in the excitement I guess I did. Sorry."

"_Nuthin hurt I guess, but we still gots a problem."_

"What?"

"_Angelina is out of the country and won't make it back in time fer our little get together. You ain't gonna bail on me too are ya?"_

"Of course not."

"_So what are we gonna do fer a third member?"_

After a moment's thought, Nick thinks he might have a solution "Let me call you back in a few, I may have an idea."

"_Ok, but don't take all day, we ain't got a lotta time."_

"I know already. Just trust me, ok?"

"_Don't disappoint me Wilde…"_

"I'll let you know in a few minutes ok?"

"_Fine."_

…

Setting his phone on the kitchen table after Finn terminates the call, Nick turns to his thoroughly confused mate.

"Ok. Explanation … several years ago, Finn was going with this really nice sand fox vixen. They were planning on getting married and settling down, raising kits, the whole ball of yarn."

"And … what happened?"

"One night after a gig, she was walking back to their shared apartment when she was brutally raped and murdered by a couple of young coyote pups. Since she was a fox, the cops only did enough investigating to make it look like they did their job. That's one reason that Finn dislikes the cops so much."

"So, she was a singer?"

"Yeah, a really good one too. They met in a nightclub that Finn was bouncing at."

"So, what's with the deal on Thursday?"

"Thursday will mark the five-year anniversary of her death. Finn, Amanda's sister Angelina and I always meet and sing an old country song that Amanda loved every year."

"And?"

"With Amada's sister out of the picture this year I thought that maybe _you_ might be interested in being our third member."

"Nick, I've never listened to any country or _any_ kind of music growing up, I was too busy focusing on becoming a cop. I've never tried to sing and am most likely terrible at it!"

"Fluff, _none_ of us are worth a damn, but that's not the point."

"And the point is?"

"The point is that we're honoring Amanda's memory. I thought that since Finn helped you find me, not once but twice, that you _might_ be grateful enough to lend a paw. It's only one song and we've got two days for you to learn it. Besides, as small as your part is, you'll probably be able to learn it in a minute or two."

"Nick, I'm not opposed to it, I just needed to find out what was up!"

"Ok, sorry. So, you'll do it?"

"Of course I will. As long as Finn's fine with it, I'll be happy to join you."

"Thanks Fluff." as Nick gives his bunny a big hug.

Picking up his phone, Nick quickly calls Finn back.

"Yeah, Finn? Listen, I found our third member."

"_That quick? Who?"_

"Judy…"

"_Bunny cop? Really?"_

"C'mon Finn, she's -"

"_I got no problem with bunny cop so ease up Wilde."_

"We're going to set everything up in the house Finn."

"_**Yer**__ old house? Since when?"_

"Since I'm selling the warehouse. Judy and I moved to the house so we'd both be more comfortable."

Hearing nothing but silence, Nick continues "Thanks to Judy I've made peace with my past … most of it anyways. We went and visited mom and dad, and she helped me to be able to get over my dread of going back to the house."

"_All right, I'll be there on Thursday at five o'clock. What'll I need ta bring?"_

"Just your guitar. We'll get the sound stuff from the warehouse and have it set up and ready to go."

"_See ya then."_

And with that, Finn hung up.

…

"So?" asks Judy "Now what?"

"I guess we'll need to go get the rest of my stuff that we'll be using or I don't want to go with the property from the warehouse. There isn't much and we can easily store it in the basement when we aren't using it."

"Well then, let's go get at it and be done with it. I want to do the best job I can, especially for Finn."

"That's the spirit…"

After a quick trip to the warehouse in Judy's pickup to retrieve Nicks instruments and sound gear, the pair found that the gear that they would use in a few days took up a sizeable amount of space in their living room.

"Are you sure we need _all_ of this for one song?" asks Judy, questioning the need for the soundboard and extra microphones and speakers.

Looking over what basically amounts to a studio set-up, Nick has to agree that it's all a bit much for just their living room.

"Ok, maybe I got a bit carried away. We've always done this in the warehouse, so we actually needed the equipment just to make it sound right. I guess we can make do with just a smaller soundboard, two smaller guitar amps and three mics and a single speaker set up for the vocals. Thanks Fluff…"

"No problem. Why don't you carry the extra stuff down into the basement while I make something for supper. How does a nice hash brown casserole sound? We can practice a bit afterwards."

"The casserole sounds great, just throw a few French-fried onions on top this time please and I'll be happy."

After practicing the one song several times with Nick doing Finn's bit, they called it quits for the day.

…

After a (finally) restful night's sleep, Nick and Judy are up and discussing the day's plans at breakfast.

"So. What're the plans for today?" asks Judy.

"I got a stray thought last night, and-"

"You didn't hurt yourself or anything did you?"

Har, har… actually, quite the opposite. Finish your cereal and follow me."

After putting her bowl in the sink, Judy follows Nick down into the basement.

"Ok, so what's your big idea?"

"What if we hired someone to come down here and completely finish the basement?"

"From what I can see, it's pretty much finished now."

"Not just here, but back here as well." Says Nick as he opens the small door that divides the main part of the basement from what Judy sees as a totally unfinished portion.

"And you'd want to do that … why?"

"We can move all of the sound equipment in what's now the unfinished part and make it a sort of practice area so we don't have to drag amps and instruments up and everything else and down the steps all the time when we want to play."

"So, you'd teach me to play if I wanted to learn?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I'll think about learning, but I do like the idea for a sort of studio down here."

"I know a few mammals-"

"Of course you do."

"Who do that sort of stuff for a living" he continues without missing a beat "that just happen to owe me a favor or two. I can call in the favors and have the work done while we're at your fol-mom's place and on our honeymoon."

"And you trust these mammals?"

"I'll just ask Finn to drop by once or twice to keep an eye on them while they're working. Nobody is dumb enough to mess with Finn. I'll ask him about it tomorrow when he comes over."

"Sounds like a plan. Back to my original question, what now?"

"Give me a few minutes to make a couple of calls. I think I can get the construction mammals to stop by today or first thing tomorrow so we can plan out just what we want."

"Fine. In the meantime, I'm gonna start packing for our trip."

"We won't need much since we can buy what we need once we get to where we're going."

"Which is where … exactly? We never did really discuss our destination after all."

"I don't know yet. We can pick a few spots once we get to your mom's place."

Rolling her eyes, Judy heads back upstairs while Nick makes his phone calls.

After several minutes (more like 45 minutes) Nick rejoins his wife in the kitchen where she's having a nice cup of chamomile tea.

"All set. Johnny will be here just after lunch and we can start planning the setup."

"And in the meantime?"

"I know that we both need a break from … you know, so I thought we could start going through the stuff in the basement. Throw out what's not needed or wanted and bring the rest upstairs. I think we can store what we're going to keep in the spare bedrooms upstairs until the construction is finished."

"That'll work."

…

After spending most of the rest of the morning sorting through everything in the basement, a quick lunch of leftovers in the fridge left them just enough time to take a short breather before there was a knock at the front door.

Knowing who to expect, Nick isn't the least bit surprised when he sees a silver fox at the door.

"Ronnie, good to see you again mammal!"

"Wilde. I never expected to see or hear from you again. Kida lost track of ya after your parents and all."

"Yeah, I know, but thanks to a certain bunny I know I've managed to work my way past that."

Spying Judy sitting at the kitchen table, the silver fox freezes.

"Umm, Nick, you know who the bunny is, right?"

"Of course I do, she's my wife. And _we're_ well past the stuff that she said at that stupid press conference. In fact, I helped her bring down Bellwether and her cronies, so … are you and I good or not?"

"She brought down the ewe?"

"Yup, and then promptly resigned from the force. She's not a cop anymore, so there ain't no worries there … right?"

Taking another look at the doe, who is now wearing a bit of a forlorn expression because of the direction that the conversation unexpectedly took, the fox decided that he'd leave well enough alone. Besides he needed the work. "Yeah, we're good."

"Great. Now, I told you over the phone what we were wanting, so let's all go down in the basement and see what we can figure out, ok?"

As Nick and Ronnie head towards the back porch, Nick asks "You coming Fluff? I want your input on this too, it's your home as well as mine ya know. Look, I know that the conversation sucked, and if he can't get over it I'll look for someone else."

"No, it's … I mean I'm gonna be ok I guess. everyone gets a second chance, right?"

"That's the spirit, c'mon."

…

After some time of talking out plans about what they wanted and expected for the larger room, the three mammals head back upstairs.

"Look, Mrs. Wilde, I apologize for earlier. I had no idea that you were set up at the press conference, and had no idea the you and Nick were instrumental in bringing down Bellwether and her bunch. I'm deeply sorry."

"It – it's Judy, ok? And all is forgiven, everyone deserves a second chance, Nick taught me that. I hurt him terribly with that stupid conference, and yet he forgave me, so I have no problem forgiving you. we're good."

"Anyway" interrupts Nick "you know what we want, so how about a ballpark figure on the cost."

"Let's see … excavation of the unfinished room, forming and pouring new walls, subbing out the electrical, paneling and soundproofing the room … how big of a hurry are you in for completion?"

"Two, maybe three weeks" says Nick.

"It's gonna be awfully noisy, what with all of the equipment and all."

"No problem there, we're gonna be heading to Bunnyburrow on Friday and won't be back for a bit … extended honeymoon and all." returns a smirking Nick.

"Newlyweds huh? Well, then congratulations."

"Thanks" replies a slightly blushing Judy.

"I guess that ten thousand should about cover everything." says Ronnie.

Stop by tomorrow morning and I'll give you half, and Finn will give you the other half when you're finished if we don't get home first," answers Nick.

"Done deal then. W can start bright and early on Monday morning."

"The door to the back porch will be unlocked for you and the key will be hanging on a peg inside the door. Just be sure to lock it every day when you leave."

"Works for me. I guess I'll be leaving now, it's been a pleasure Nick … Mrs. Wilde/"

"It's Judy, Ronnie."

"Judy then."

…

Watching Ronnie leave, Nick turns to Judy "Well, how about an early supper then some popcorn and a bad movie to finish off the night?"

"Sounds good. You cooking?

"Depends. How does stuffed cabbage sound?"

"Sounds great. You get started cooking and I'll tidy up the living room so there's less to do tomorrow/"

After a light meal, popcorn and soda while (sort of) watching 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure' our favorite couple manage to fall asleep on the couch. Somewhere around 11:30 pm they manage to wake up long enough to stumble to their bed where a sound sleep catches them both.

…

Waking uncharacteristically late, Judy smells pancakes cooking.

After answering nature's call, she hastily throws on one of Nick's old t-shirts to more or less cover herself and makes her way to the kitchen.

"Hey there sleepy bun." says Nick, catching sight of her out of the corner of his eye.

"Mornin'…'" comes the still half-awake reply.

"Strawberry pancakes, toast and juice ok this morning?"

"I guess …"

"Ok, Fluff, what's up? You never sleep this late and your attitude could use a little work."

"I … dreamt about dad last night!"

"Really? Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah … no … I don't know. it's just … weird?"

"Why weird?"

"I _saw_ him shoot me. I _watched_ him pull the trigger. But … it was like in the old cartoons, where the mammal shoots a gun and a little sign pops out that says **'BANG'** along with some confetti instead of buckshot. And then he just stood there yelling **'SURPRISE'**!"

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Probably."

"After breakfast, lets get a good shower and do some grocery shopping. We need a few vittles and maybe a quick stop by a liquor store to get something for this afternoon. Finn's gonna need a shot of something before it's all said and done. Then a quick practice and it'll be time for the little pain in the butt to show up."

With the shower getting a bit more 'involved' than originally planned, it's no surprise that they were later getting started than they intended.

**…**

After doing a bit of grocery shopping (enough for just a couple of days) and a trip to Liquor Planet for a few spirits for the three of them (Jack Black for Finn, Gentlemammal Jack for Nick and some strawberry wine for Judy) our favorite mammals returned home for a quick lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and sweet tea.

While getting ready to practice for the upcoming 'performance' Judy notices Nick typing away on his phone.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with the phone?"

"Just making sure that Finn's gonna be here on time, nothing to worry about. In fact, it looks like he's gonna get here a bit early, so we're good!"

Forty-five minutes later, just as Nick and Judy are ready to call it quits for their practice, Finn pulls up into the driveway with his noisy, broken down van.

"Right on time!" comments Nick.

As Finnick comes to the front door with guitar in paw, Judy holds the door open for him.

"Thanks bunny cop."

"Finn, I'm not a cop anymore, so you can stop trying to insult me."

"You ain't? When did dat happen?"

"Just after I busted Bellwether, with Nick's help of course. The speciest attitude around the precinct was more than I could tolerate so I turned in my badge a second time. This time for good."

"Well just damn."

"If you two are done flirtin', let's get this little shindig started!" interrupts Nick.

While Finn plugs in his guitar (a classic '57 Fender P-Bass) Nick does one final mic check and the trio is _almost_ set to go.

After Nick paws Finn two half-filled glasses of Jack Black (one for Finn and the other for his deceased fiancé), Nick places a glass of Gentlemammal Jack and a glass of wine for Judy on the small end table within easy reach of both mammals, Finn begins to play. With Nick playing rhythm and he and Judy supporting with back-up vocals, Finn manages a very emotional rendition of _**'Amanda' **_by Waylon Jennings.

As the mammals finish the song, Finn reaches and down his glass of whiskey, and Nick and Judy each sip on theirs.

Knowing that words would seem more like pity that condolences, Judy simply steps up and catches Finn in a tight, heartfelt hug.

"Before we finish up here" announces Nick after Judy releases Finn and steps back "I have a special song that I feel that_** I**_ need to do for the love of _**my**_ life, one Judith Laverne Wilde.

"Nick?"

"Judy, when I stormed out of the press conference, I was so miserable. I was such a mess that I lost all ambition, I couldn't hustle, I barely was able to eat or sleep. I knew I'd messed up and was afraid I'd never see you again, so I want to dedicate this particular song to you. in all honesty, it's what I called Finn for earlier so he'd be able to remember the riffs. Anyway, here we go…"

As Judy listens to the heartfelt song that Nick and Finn were playing and singing, Judy was struck by several of the lines in the song. As the phrase **'**_**I keep lookin' for a feeling that I lost when I lost you' **_repeats throughout the song, Judy realizes the damage that she had unknowingly done to Nick with her thoughtlessness at the press conference. She then realized how much it took for him to forgive her, then to make her his wife, especially with all of the love and attention that he's showered on her since then.

"Ni- … Nick… what … how-"

"The song is another Waylon Jennings song called 'Lookin' For A Feeling'" interrupts a still emotional Nick. "It came up once when I was listening to one of Finn's CD's because it's on the same CD as Amanda. That's when I realized for sure that I'd messed up the only good thing I'd ever had in my life. But it was hard to take you back that first time you found me under the bridge because I – I didn't want to be hurt again. After he relayed your message there was no way I couldn't take the chance. I had to at least try."

"You precious, precious fox" admits Judy as she leans in and kisses her husband gently "you make such a sweet apology for something that _**I **_screwed up. I promise to forgive you if you'll forgive me."

"Deal." And Nick leans in and gives his bride a passionate kiss in return.

"Awlrite you two" interrupts Finn. "Tanks fer da help an da booze, but I'm gonna split before I get sick. An' … thanks Hopps, I really appreciate dat ya helped on this, ok?"

With a soft smile, Judy returns the complement "You're welcome Finn, and you know that my first name's Judy."

"I know, but since I can't call ya 'bunny cop' no more, I gots ta throw sumthin' at ya."

"it's ok Finn, I understand. And you can take the rest of the Jack with you when you leave if you want."

"Nah, I'll leave it here in case I drop by some time."

"Suit yourself. Take care fin."

Watching Finn back out of the driveway, Judy remarks "He really _is_ a good friend with a good heart isn't he?"

"Yeah. Losing Amanda hit him hard. The van was a gift to him from her, that's why he's been hanging on to it."

"How about we leave the sound stuff as is and discuss our weekend plans … upstairs … after another long hot … shower?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**XxX**

**AN : Updates will be forthcoming for this story and for 'Life Is A Highway' as irregularly as usual, only probably more so. I'll need to go back over 'Life' to get my head back into the story so I don't mess something up (which I probably will anyway). I also have a new short story in the works which will deal with the ongoing issue of human (or in this case mammal) sex trafficking, so stay tuned for that. I'll publish that when I finish it. while it's going to be a bit dark, there will not be any smut, so anyone hoping for that is going to be disappointed. Sorry, not sorry.**

…


End file.
